


Window Girls

by fostandfound12



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Zendaya - Fandom, liz allan - Fandom, mj - Fandom, ned leeds - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, petermj, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Hate to Love, Peter Isn't Spiderman, Popularity, Slow Build, Slow Burn, shipdiverge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 69,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fostandfound12/pseuds/fostandfound12
Summary: Michelle 'MJ' Jones has hated Peter Parker since practically birth. Much to her dismay he lives exactly next door and she can never escape all the trouble that comes with that. The parties, the staying up blasting music at all hours of the night, the fact that he can't keep his shirt on to save his life, and not forgetting the girls that climb out of his window so they can avoid the walk of shame in the morning. After having a massive blow out with her parents MJ decides to let loose at one of Peter's house parties. But what MJ never knew is that she'd end up being one of Peter's.... window girls.





	1. The Devil Next-Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm new here & I love petermj so I decided to write this story. hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!

“So you think they’ll let you go to Rhode Island for a whole week?” Liz asked MJ who was busy fiddling with the bracelets on her wrist, something she did was nervous.

“They have to, it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity to take actual classes at RISD, right?... before we’re even seniors,” MJ sighed dropping her hand to her side. She stared up at her best friend who had one of those uncertain looks written across her face.

Liz folded her arms against her chest. “I still don’t see why you waited so long to even ask them MJ. They needed like three weeks in advance just so you can spend a night over my house….”

MJ knew Liz was right considering her parents were stricter than the military. She figured asking them when it was right around the corner would give them less room to say no. Now? She wasn’t so sure.

“You think we can get your parents to call mine,” MJ pouted with a bat of her eyelashes.

“No way” Liz shook her head immediately letting off a light chuckle. “Last time I got my parents involved in something like this your mom emailed them a 4 page paper on why they shouldn’t have a say in how they discipline their child,”

Mj’s pout turned into an outright frown. “If they say no I’m moving out,”

“Yeah right,” Liz smiled not believing the words that left MJ's mouth. “In your dreams,”

Standing up from her bed MJ went over to close her bedroom curtains. Her time for enjoying the sun was over because she had seen Peter had come home. She had a clear view of his room from hers and she’d rather never see the sun again than to watch him.

“Hey!” Liz exclaimed going over to the window as well trying to stop MJ from ruining the fun. “I like looking, he’s total eye candy,”

“And that’s total peeping tom talk,” Mj rolled her eyes closing the curtains anyway. She disliked how every girl drools over him, and she will not let her best friend fall dead from that disease. 

“Lame,” Liz playfully pushed MJ. 

Turning on her room light Mj then flopped on her bed and groaned. “I’m going to ask them sometime this week,” her voice came out as muffles since her head was face down.

“Mhm,” Liz responded.

“Or should I do it now?” Mj asked lifting her head a bit. 

“Mhm,” Liz repeated, Mj thinking nothing of it at the time.

“You think I should?” MJ questioned bringing herself up from the bed so she could read Liz by the expression on her face. To her surprise, Liz wasn’t even paying attention to their conversation. She was too busy peeking her head through the blinds spying on Peter and whatever he was doing.

“Mhm, yeah sure!” Liz continued to not pay attention.

“You know? I was actually thinking of showing my parents the tattoo I got while we were quote on quote at school,” Mj said getting up from the bed and walking closer to Liz who was droned out. “Then I’ll tell your parents, how does that sound?”

“Great, wonderful!” Liz said as she moved the curtains a little further out making for a better view.

“Liz!” MJ shouted yanking the curtains closed causing Liz to jump backward out of fear. 

“What!” Liz yelled back once she regained her composure placing a hand over her frightened heart. “You may not like having Peter freaking hot as ever Parker as your neighbor but that doesn’t mean I have to. Besides he has Josh over. That’s double the hotness!”

“That’s it!” MJ threw up her arms in protest. “I refuse to be friends with a window girl, I’m calling Ned he’s the only sane friend I have left,”

Liz then stepped away from the window and her face turned stone cold. “Mj if I ever end up one of Peter’s window girls you have full permission to murder me. Because clearly, I don’t care about life anymore,”

“Same,” MJ giggled before both girls started laughing uncontrollably. 

“There’s no harm in looking though,” Liz shrugged retaking her position at the window.

“If he catches you and tells his guys you’ll definitely be ripped to shreds at school. You know how fast news travels at Midtown,” MJ said making it her last warning before leaving Liz to be her own demise. 

Mj’s parents weren’t home. It was a Monday afternoon and since her mom was vice principal of Midtown High she usually stayed late hours catching up on work. Her dad was a real estate agent so he was usually at his office or showing off houses. 

Walking into her living room Mj made herself comfortable on one of the big lovesacs they had in the corner of the room near the giant bookshelf. Mj loved curling up here with a good book when she wanted to get away from the world. Her dad once told her if she could live in a book she would and MJ couldn’t disagree. Books were so simple, you knew you’d have a good ending no matter how hard your beginning and middle are. With life, Mj didn’t know anything. She was scared of uncertainty. 

If her parents weren’t going to allow her to go to Rhode Island to attend its school of design with Liz she didn’t know what she’d do. Art was MJ's whole world. She loved expressing herself through her work. Having the opportunity to sit in on a visual arts class for a whole week while she was only a junior was major. Not to mention the class she’d be attending would be the one of Nicola Andrews, Mj’s role model since forever.

Taking out her phone Mj opened her email to reread the invitation she had gotten a month ago. She really wanted this.

“They got boring,” Liz interrupted Mj’s deep thoughts. Liz came bouncing into the living room holding a bowl of popcorn. Mj wondered when she had time to make it. Did she space off that much? 

“Want to watch a movie?”

Mj sat up in the lovesac and nodded her head before clicking her phone shut.

Setting the popcorn down on the table Liz then ventured over to the glass case full of movies from every era. 

“Are you feeling Breakfast Club-y, Jennifer’s Body-ish, or are you in a Horrible Bosses mood?” Liz asked flipping through the DVDs.

“The Breakfast Club. Always,” Mj said without thought. Nothing could beat John Bender.

Liz was on her way to put the DVD into the built-in player in the tv when a loud knock came at the front door but she made no effort to go and open it.

“That’s fine, I’ll get it since I’m closer and everything,” Mj rolled her eyes leaping up from the lovesac and heading toward the door. 

“This isn’t my house why am I opening the door,” She smiled.

“This isn’t your house but you felt free to help yourself to some popcorn huh?” Mj shot Liz the middle finger as she reached the door and flung it open not bothering to ask who it was. It had to be one of her parents or Ned coming to hang after work.

“Michelle,” Peter snickered proudly leaning himself against her doorframe.

“It’s Mj asshole,” Her mood quickly lowering to below zero as she tried closing the door on his face. He stopped it by putting his foot in the opening so it wouldn’t shut fully.

“Wait for a second!” Peter exclaimed pulling the door back open without much strength on his part. “I just came to ask a question don’t get your uptight panties in a twist,”

“Insulting me won’t make me open the door,” She grimaced grabbing the door handle again but Peter blocked her by putting his whole body in front of it. The only way Mj was getting to close this door was by physically moving him. She’d rather not touch him especially since he was sporting his oh so famous torso and a pair of swimming trunks. Peter’s hair was damp and a few drops of water traveled onto his face and neck. Mj would rather eat a bag of rocks than listen to him say anything.

“What’s going on?” Liz popped up behind Mj the bowl of popcorn still in her hands and half of it was gone. 

“Hey Liz,” Peter flirted and Mj could tell that he was. Peter always made his voice a bit deeper and tightened up his arms so his muscles could show. She’s known him long enough to know all his little tricks and she was not impressed.

“Hi, Peter, what’s uh- what’s up?” Liz smiled tilting her head a bit sideways her light brown hair flowing off of her shoulders. Mj mentally threw up because in a few seconds she’d be wiping the drool off of Liz’s lip. 

“Your little button nose is so cute,” Peter continued with his shenanigans. He was ignoring MJ's death glares a skill he had only mastered. Anyone else would have given in ages ago.

One more compliment and Liz would have turned into putty right there. She was doing the thing where she couldn’t form words so she could only stare and smile.

“Go sit and eat your popcorn,” Mj sighed turning to push Liz in the opposite direction back toward the couch, giving her a little boost since her legs seemed not know how to function properly.

“Jealous?” Peter smirked his voice returning to normal and muscles unflexed. Mj was shocked on fast he could turn on off his ‘charm’ in a matter of seconds.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Parker,” Mj scrunched her nose in disgust. “What do you want?”

“I’m having a pool party and Aunt May told me to invite you so here I am,” He shrugged.

“Tell her I say thanks for the invite but I’d rather drown,” Mj shrugged right back at him but then quickly remembered this was a message for his aunt. May was so beyond sweet and Mj would never disrespect her. “I uh- mean, I mean tell her thanks but no thanks, I’m staying in,”

“You always stay in,” Peter frowned and Mj didn’t know if he was genuinely upset at that fact or just pulling her chain again. “But whatever,”

“You should stay in some time,” Mj gave him some much-needed advice. “Not every day is a party, Parker,”

“Is that an invite to stay in with you?” He wiggled his eyebrows stepping a bit closer to her making Mj take several steps backward.

“You were flirting with my best-friend three seconds ago!” She exclaimed truly appalled at his actions. “Do you ever think about what you do before you do it?”

“Yeah I do,” He stated yet his cocky smile didn’t fade. “I’ll definitely think about you before I do you,”

“Get the hell out,” Mj stood her ground tired of even looking at him at this point. “Now! Take your pool party and shove it,”

Peter held his hands up as to surrender then began backing out of MJ's house. “The fact that you don’t like sex jokes is the highlight of every conversation with you,”

“You mean tormenting sessions? Where you torment me?” Mj corrected him grabbing a hold of the doorknob and slamming it shut before he could do anything to stop it. Mj let out a huge sigh, Peter was so annoying just knowing that he exists was enough to make Mj scream.

Mj could hear Peter laughing outside the door for a few seconds before it faded away signaling he had left. Thank God.

All Mj did when Peter was around was roll her eyes she was sure they’d roll out of head one day. 

Walking back over to where Liz was Mj took a seat and reached her hand into the popcorn bowl only to find it empty.  
“Are you serious?” Mj asked shooting Liz a ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ special.

“Ssh!” Liz hushed pointing toward the T.V. “This is the part where they run in the halls,”

“I’m not hanging out with you for a week,” Mj narrowed her eyes at Liz. She took the empty bowl from her lap and heading to the kitchen to make more and Liz couldn’t have any. Mj never understood how she could eat so much and never be full.

“You love me!” Liz shouted. “Just like you love Peter,”

Mj stopped in her tracks turning to face Liz who was now hiding behind a bunch of pillows.

“You say that again and I’ll launch this bowl at your head, try me,” Mj threatened not completely sure if she was joking or not. Liz couldn’t go around saying stuff like that what if someone hears her it would ruin MJ's life. Imagine having to face Peter every day with him thinking Mj loved him. She’d literally move to Atlanta with her cousins.

“Sorry,” Liz lowered a pillow. “I was just making a joke,”

“Ha,” Mj faked a laugh. “Funny,”

_____

Oversleeping was never an issue for Mj. She had her own personal alarm clock. It came in the form of a rowdy 17-year-old neighbor who loved blaring music every morning to ‘lift his spirits’. 

Mj didn’t know why May let him wake the whole neighborhood every morning but it wasn’t like anyone else complained except Mj. Her parents didn’t even mind. Every time she brought it up they would claim she needs to be more like Peter and let loose in the morning.

Groaning into her pillow Mj kicked off her covers and got a scary sight of herself upon entering the bathroom. Her hair obviously didn’t know how to stay in a ponytail while she slept and the Sandman was extra generous with the amount of goop in her eye. 

Yawning with a stretch Mj caught sight of her tattoo. She loved it because it was a secret she had from everyone apart from Liz and Ned. It was a small rose underneath her boob area and it was easy to hide, unlike the angel wings Liz had gotten near her lower thigh. Looks like it was all jeans and capris for Liz this summer.

It didn’t take long for Mj to shower and fix her appearance without her mom rushing her downstairs every 2 minutes.

“Staying for breakfast?” MJ's dad, Michael, asked spreading jam over his toast. Mj looked at the array of breakfast food including her all-time favorites pancakes and eggs. She knew she couldn’t stay no matter how much she wanted to.

“Can’t I have to get my parking spot,” Mj pouted picking up her car keys from the designated car key bowl near the front door. 

“How long are you and Peter going to keep that up?” MJ's mother, Candace, peeked her head up from her laptop she was busy typing away on. “You guys need help,”

“He’s the one who needs help, he only takes that spot because it’s mine and he likes to bother me,” Mj defended herself scooting her bookbag up further on her back feeling like she justified herself enough.

“Don’t forget to grab something after, Kiddo,” Michael laughed to himself.

“What’s so funny dad?” Mj raised an eyebrow.

Her parents exchanged a playful glance trying to hide their chuckles.

“You know what?” Mj said opening the door and stepping halfway out. “I don’t even have time to play your childish games!”

Closing the door behind her Mj looked at the Parker’s driveway. Peter’s car was still parked which meant he was still inside.

Jackpot!

Jumping into her car and as much as Mj wanted to speed off before Peter even had a chance to unlock his doors she knew her parents would freak if she didn’t abide by the rules of the road. So she checked the mirrors, buckled her seatbelt and made sure her seat was well adjusted before pulling off.

Still no Peter.  
Well wasn’t this a lovely Tuesday morning?

Everything was going smoothly Mj had even turned on the radio to relax, something she rarely ever did. She didn’t know what song was playing but it was catchy. Mj found herself tapping her foot along to it adding in a few shoulder movements here and there.

The music was soon interrupted by an incoming message that her dad had wired to play from the speakers so she wouldn’t be distracted by her phone.

NEW MESSAGE FROM THE WALKING NED:  
Are you at school yet? 

“Reply to The Walking Ned,” MJ spoke loudly. “I am on my way, why? What’s up? Send message,”

This was actually convenient. It would definitely cause fewer accidents.

NEW MESSAGE FROM THE WALKING NED:  
I’m going to be late mind grabbing my books for 1st?

“Reply to The Walking Ned,” Mj said. “I got you, bring me a creme donut for my troubles? Red heart emoji. Send message,”

MJ's music resumed and hopefully by Ned’s nonresponse that meant he’d be getting the donut. 

Pulling into the school Mj thought nothing could go wrong until she was cut off by no one other than Peter Parker himself. He had to had been speeding to catch up with Mj. Her irritation level just skyrocketed.

Peter swiftly pulled into the parking spot near the school entrance that had full coverage from the sun because of the giant oak tree which meant no hot leather seats that burn like hell by the time school is over. Mj was not having it. That was her spot and she was tired of Peter taking it.

Not even bothering to pull into another spot Mj simply put her car in park and hopped out of it ready to tear Peter to shreds.

“Hey, jackass!” Mj shouted just as he opened his car door with that played out smirk tinting his lips.

“Michelle!” Peter greeted not at all phased by her anger.

“You totally cut me off!” Mj said pointing toward her car. “You cut me off and stole my spot and I want it back,”

Peter looked over at her car then traveled his eyes down to the ground. “Your name isn’t written in this spot,”

“Parker,” Mj sighed, briefly massaging her temples with her hands before she continued talking. “You know that’s my spot, everyone knows that’s my spot,”

Peter bit down on his lip and shrugged. “You’ve got to be a little faster then huh?”

Mj shook her head not knowing how to respond. She just wanted to pumble his face.

“One of these days we’re going to fight. I’m talking bloody noses and black eyes,” Mj said taking a step closer to him. She turned on her intimidation mode she was at least 2 inches taller than him and it was perfect for this.

Peter stepped closer as well, this was the closest they had been to each other in a long while. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Michelle,” Peter whispered too close to her face causing MJ's breath to hitch, she didn’t know why and she didn’t like it. “And I’m liking the new hairdo, loose curls suit you,”

Regaining her train of thought Mj quickly stepped back taking the ponytail holder from her wrist not wasting any time as she wrapped her hair in a bun. She’d be damned if she walked around with something Peter liked.

Peter fixed his gaze onto Mj and laughed lowly. “A ticket really suits your car as well,”

“What?” Mj questioned turning to face her car she swore if Midtown security was writing her a ticket because of Peter that one day we’ll fight threat would turn into right now.

“Made you look!” Peter clapped his hands together, darting to the front entrance and Mj couldn’t chase after him with her car in the middle of the parking lot.

Looking up at the sky Mj mentally cursed him.

She hated Peter Parker.

____


	2. The Photoshoot

“One creme donut for one special lady,” Ned said with a half smile handing MJ the small crumpled brown bag.

MJ stared at Ned with the most blankless expression. “Ned you know it’s 4th period now, you missed 1st completely and I’ve been lugging around your books since,”

Ned pushed the bag further in front of MJ. “Accept my apology donut!”

“You’re lucky I’m starving,” MJ chuckled grabbing the bag from Ned and tearing into it. Pulling the donut from the bag had to be the most satisfying thing she’s seen all day and the smell was enough to make her content forever. Biting into it MJ could feel her mood instantly perking up.

“And these belong to you,” MJ said through bites full of donut, sliding Ned’s books to him. Something about food always made MJ happy so the smile that crept upon her face was nothing new.

Taking a seat across the table from MJ, Ned pulled another brown bag from his backpack and placing it on the table. He didn’t even bother to put up his books.

MJ raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” Ned said opening the bag and pulling out two cinnamon toasted pretzels. “You thought I wouldn’t bring dessert for our dessert?” 

“This is why I love you,” MJ cheered not hating the fact that there was more food.

It was study hall and MJ had been working on her latest art masterpiece. Since she needed a portfolio of at least 5 pieces before she showed up at RISD, one of them having to be a self-portrait, she decided to go big or go home. She wanted a self-portrait made completely out of pins and string. MJ already had the canvas and all of her materials, now she only needed the picture she was going to recreate.

MJ learned that finding the perfect picture is ultimately the hardest part of it all. MJ didn’t know how she was going to portray herself on the canvas because she had no idea who she was. A self-portrait is how the artist views themselves, and if MJ hadn’t yet figured that out… what was she going to do?  
“Mind taking a few pictures of me near the tennis court?” MJ asked finishing the last bite of her pretzel, the donut was devoured minutes ago. “The flowers on the fence look absolutely gorgeous and it might, you know, give me inspiration,”

“I always forget this school has any physical sports,” Ned said.

“Nobody plays tennis, the court is there for decoration at this point,” MJ informed him when they both got up from the table and started their venture outside. The weather was nice and sunny, MJ hadn’t even had time to enjoy it this morning thanks to Peter and his all-powerful talent of annoying the hell out of her.

Since study hall was already on the first floor of the building it didn’t take long for Ned and MJ to reach the sports yard. The sports yard consisted of everything sporty, ever. Football field, baseball field, the tennis court, soccer field and even a whole other center for basketball like they didn’t have a gym room for that purpose.

Setting her backpack down on the cement MJ did a little twirl on her heels. She really needed to be one with her surroundings if anything was going to come from this shoot. Besides, flowers made her happy. Especially the purple tulips that clashed so perfectly with the white ones. They made MJ feel warm inside, but she’d never admit it.

“You think here is good?” MJ asked signaling in no particular area hoping Ned would just pick a spot he thought was best.

“Wait I’m still trying to figure out if I saw you do a twirl,” Ned laughed holding a hand to his head out of confusion. “Is this an alternate universe, are you really MJ?”

“Note to self,” MJ nodded firmly, pressing her lips into a thin line. “Never show any emotion, because you’re a robot,”

“That’s more like it!” Ned smiled taking out his phone. “Now stand near the tulips, because they uh, what do girls say? Make your skin glow?”

MJ chuckled before walking over to the plants. With hesitation, she slowly removed the ponytail holder from her hair letting it fall loosely. MJ used her fingers to puff it out a bit, it was in that dreaded ponytail all day and it could use some help.

“Is that my best friend?!” 

MJ squinted her eyes to see Liz walking toward them with a tray full of beverages. 

“Don’t you mean our best friend?” Ned corrected as soon as she got close enough for him to swipe a sprite from her.

“I said what I said,” Liz grinned jokingly, leaning over and popping open the cap for him. “Don’t worry Ned I like you too,” she finished off before waltzing over to MJ and handing her an ice-cold lemonade.

Taking the drink MJ hurried and placed it on the ground. “No time for drinking we need pictures for my portrait!”

“MJ you still haven’t finished your self-portrait? The trip is next week,” Liz warned folding her arms against her chest. “You told me you were halfway done,”

“I still haven’t even asked my parents, do you really think I finished anything?” MJ slumped her shoulders and leaned against the flower covered gate.

“Oh no, you are not feeling sorry for yourself! One task at a time, let’s finish this then we’ll deal with your parents later,” Liz said taking MJ by the arm and pulling her up from the gate.

Liz flattened out MJ’s hair and then proceeded to take Ned’s own phone from him so she could take the pictures. He didn’t go down without a fight, but after Liz threatened to take away the sprite that she technically didn’t say he could have, he backed down.

MJ became really awkward when she realized how close Liz had to get to take the ‘perfect’ photo. She wasn’t used to anyone so close in her personal space and it kind of made her tense up. 

Liz lowered the camera and shot MJ a ‘you’re trying sweetie’ face. 

“You want to loosen up a bit there MJ?” Ned offered his advice and he backed down for the second time today when she shot him a death glare.

He was right though, all of her photos would come out looking like she was constipated or something.

“Here,” Liz said hanging Ned back his phone. “Like this,”  
Liz walked over to MJ and began striking poses, making sure her face was exposed in each one. MJ was amazed at how natural it came to Liz and standing back in awe was all she could do. Watching how she connected with the camera was like watching a movie star in their natural habitat.

“Try it with me,” Liz said pulling MJ toward her and almost squishing their faces together which didn’t really help with the personal space issues. 

“Give me vogue!” Ned shouted as he snapped boatloads of pictures. The more she and Liz laughed and joked the more MJ felt herself easing into it. She found herself flipping her hair, sticking out her tongue and even doing the overused duck lips. MJ was all smiles and that’s the way she usually was around Liz and Ned. She had no idea where she’d be without those two. 

“Check this out!” MJ said, allowing Liz to step out of frame. MJ was doing every pose imaginable and the best thing was that she was having fun. It was as if the tenseness had never existed. “Get my good side!” she shrieked with laughter once Liz pulled out her phone too and began snapping.

“I know this was supposed to be for self-portraits but whatever!” MJ shrugged waving her hands in front of her so Ned and Liz could back up a bit and do full body shots. MJ picked up a few fallen flowers from the ground and used them as props. One in her hair tucked behind her ear, the others scattered around her feet. MJ didn’t know where this boost of confidence came from but she loved it.

“Looks like you have an audience,” Liz whispered loud enough for only MJ and Ned to hear. What freaked MJ out the most was that Liz was smiling? Actually smiling like that wasn’t the most horrifying sentence to ever leave her mouth.

Both Ned and MJ stopped what they were doing to focus on what Liz had said. MJ had to turn around to see whoever Liz was talking about and she didn’t exactly like who it was about.

Peter and a few of his friends were behind the tennis court, looking directly over at MJ.

Quickly taking the flower from her hair she dropped it to the ground when they started laughing. MJ’s fight or flight instinct instantly kicked in and she chose to fly. She felt humiliated, Peter would use this against her until the end of time. Grabbing her back from the ground she stomped off toward the school.  
“MJ, wait!” Both Liz and Ned called out but MJ didn’t bother to stop. What if one of those guys were recording her? Posted it on Facebook or something? So many ideas ran through her mind and she wanted to burn them all. MJ only had herself to blame, she could have just picked a selfie from her camera roll to recreate. 

MJ couldn’t help but feel foolish. It wasn’t like her to get so girly especially out in public. It wouldn’t even surprise her if Peter blackmailed her with the footage.

One thing she knew for sure was that she was never, ever, ever going to get to live this down.

___

MJ spun her fork around in her mother’s homemade fettuccine alfredo pasta. Half of it was gone and she couldn’t bring herself to take another bite or else she’d explode. But it was sooooo good.

It made her sad that she couldn’t finish it, along with the fluffy garlic bread that put Olive Garden to shame.

“You’ve been quiet,” MJ’s mother spoke up.

“Candace, let her eat in peace,” Her dad interrupted before MJ could say anything. Looking across the table at both of them MJ could sense something wasn’t right, but it wasn’t her place to speak up about it.

“Why?” Her mom responded taking on her strong parental voice. “I leave her to be once and she’s got a closet full of secrets,”

“Secrets?!” MJ nearly choked up her already digested pasta. This was it. They knew about RISD, her mother was going to have her head. How did they find out? When did they find out? Oh god.

MJ’s dad dropped his head and let out a dry sigh. “Don’t mind your mother baby, she’s just upset that I kept a secret from her. That secret being I wanted to renew our vows for our 25th anniversary,”

MJ’s heart was still beating rapidly against her chest and the fact that the secret wasn’t about her didn’t help in calming it at all. She felt like she would fall out of her seat at any second.

“When were you going to tell me?” Her mom snapped. “Clearly you wanted me looking a fool next week when my family comes,”

“The family?” MJ interjected looking down at her pasta trying to see if a tummy ache was worth taking another bite.

“Your grandpa and grandma are coming from Nevada along with some of your cousins,” Her mom informed her and this was the first she was hearing of it. That changed everything. MJ rarely ever saw her grandparents… there was no way in hell her mom was letting her leave now.

MJ’s dad popped a piece of garlic bread in his mouth, wiping away the crumbs before he started talking. “My dad is coming too, 25’s a big milestone,”

The urge to fall out of her seat was getting stronger by the second.

“Why not go big on the 30th?” MJ suggested trying to wiggle herself out of this. “What’s 5 more years?”

Both parents looked at her with not so approving faces.

“For our 30th we’re taking a cruise,” MJ’s mom said. “Far away from you,”

“Hey!” MJ grinned dipping her fingers into her glass of water and splashing it at her mother. “You’re going to miss me,”

Reaching out to cup MJ’s face with her hands her mother smiled proudly. “I sure will,”

“Me on the other hand,” Her dad cocked his mouth to the side before letting out a vicious roar of laughter. 

Times like this was when MJ thought her parents were actually chill. But she knew a few seconds later they’d be back to their strict selves. It was always like this, they’d make MJ put her guard down then they’d do something to make her regret she ever did. So she stopped, she stopped letting her guard down. She might be all smiles now but she knew the truth. 

“Can I be excused?” MJ blurted while they were talking amongst themselves. 

“Sure honey,” Her mother waved her off as she boosted herself up the steps and into her bedroom. 

Closing her bedroom door behind her MJ flicked on her light and immediately dialed up Liz. Liz would have the perfect excuse to get MJ out of this family thing. She would good at those kinds of things and it was fun to see how her mind worked. MJ always teased that Liz had little devils working in her head 24/7. Ned was more on the impression that Liz was the devil, but MJ gave that title away long ago to you know who.

Liz’s phone rang but there was no answer. 

A few moments later a text popped up from her.  
“MJ can’t talk now mom is pissed ttyl”

Clicking her phone shut MJ wondered what could have happened? Liz got away with mostly everything so it had to be something extreme.

Walking over to her desk where her computer sat MJ turned it on. Opening her Icloud to reveal the thousands of photos Ned and Liz photo dropped to her. When she said thousands she wasn’t kidding the number of photos taken was insane. The first 500 were literally Ned taking pictures of his hands and feet, typical. 

MJ couldn’t deny the fact that she looked as if she was enjoying herself in the ones after Liz came in because she was. She was upset with herself that she let Peter ruin yet another thing for her.

Pop, pop, pop!

MJ trained her ears to the sound coming from her window. Standing up from her desk she ventured over to it pulling back her curtains a bit to see Peter hanging out of his room window throwing what seemed like thumb tacks at her window. And of course, he wasn’t wearing a shirt! MJ swore he didn’t know what one was. 

MJ thought it was speak of the devil and he may appear but now even thinking of him does the trick. Crazy.  
Pulling back her curtains MJ mouthed the word ‘stop’.

Peter did the raising hand motion which meant he wanted MJ to willingly open her window and talk to him.

“Go away!” MJ mouthed but he just threw more tacks.

If he put even a scratch on her window her mom would spazz so instead of continuing to ignore him MJ opened the window, and to her mistake it was mid tack throw. She had to dodge it before he poked an eye out.

“What do you want Parker?” MJ asked picking up his tack from her bedroom floor and tossing it back at him, it didn’t exactly hit the range she was hoping for but she didn’t care.

“I wanted to ask if you were okay,” He said catching MJ by surprise. Since when did he care if she was okay or not? Maybe Ned was right, this was an alternate universe. “You left in a rush from the tennis court and I haven’t really seen you since,” 

MJ could feel the embarrassment rising back up. This was the part where he was going to blackmail her, wasn’t it? Starting off suspiciously nice then BOOM!

“Aaaand, you refuse to give me your number so this is what I’ve resorted to,” He shrugged.

MJ didn’t know how to respond in a ‘nice’ way so she did the only way she knew how. “Why were you and your creep friends watching me anyway?” She lost all sense of the world cool and by the tone of her voice, Peter knew she was angry.

Peter didn’t know why she had gotten feisty. He asked her nicely and didn’t even refer to her as Michelle. All he could see was that she tensed up at the mention of her little tennis court shoot. 

“We weren’t watching you,” Peter shot back. “We were watching Liz, she’s hot,” he continued to stuff his foot in his mouth but he couldn’t stop. MJ brought out a different side in him she made him hot-headed whenever she lashed out at him. Although he teased her a lot, he never understood why or how their relationship came to be how it is now. MJ claims to hate him and he feeds into it every chance he could. Peter didn’t know what was wrong with him.

“Can you leave Liz alone?” MJ asked. “She’s not into guys like you,”

“Guys like me?” Peter questioned.

Peter could see that MJ clamped her mouth shut multiple times before proceeding to finally say something. 

“Yes, guys like you, players,” She added on. “Mister sleep with every girl who breathes in his direction, you really need to learn to keep it in your pants,”

Peter locked eyes with MJ. He felt like closing the window right then and there because something in him didn’t like the fact that’s how she saw him.

“That’s what you think I do?” Peter asked defensively getting ready for his brain do that stupid thing where it matched MJ’s meanness or even doubled it. 

MJ nodded.

“There’s a girl climbing from your window every other day,” 

“Well you're wrong,” Peter huffed, running a hand through his short brown hair. That made him look over at MJ, she had returned her hair into a bun. Did she really hate Peter that much she wouldn’t even wear her hair how she liked it?

“Because, I fuck them, Michelle,” Peter blurted, letting the sound of her name burn like venom, not thinking at all about what he was saying. If MJ was going to have such a screwed up image of him why not let her keep it? “I don’t just sleep with him, I fuck them, senseless,”

“You’re disgusting,” MJ grimaced not taking any second longer to talk to him, she shut her window.

Peter’s chest was rising and falling at hyper speed. MJ was the only one who could get him so angry. 

Closing his window too he walked and sat on his bed.

Peter looked over at the girl who laid sprawled out on his bed in just her underwear. 

He sighed heavily. He didn’t even know MJ kept track of how many girls left out his window. They only left that way so they wouldn’t wake his aunt May. He also had no idea she labeled them as window girls. He wondered how many people at school knew these girls by that name.

Peter crawled into his bed and started gently shaking the girl. 

“Huh?” She answered half asleep.

“Forget what I said, don’t take the window,” He stated looking over in that direction. “You can go out the front door,”

“Whatever,” She said annoyed, as she rolled over in his bed pulling the covers over herself.

Peter looked up at the ceiling and folded his arms behind his head. Although they had just argued Peter couldn’t help but think about what MJ could be thinking.  
___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad most of you are liking the story it motivates me to keep writing so thank you.


	3. The Water Hose

MJ mindlessly stared out into space as Ned and Liz bickered about whether his star wars shirt was lame or not. She really couldn’t get herself to focus and it was hot which made everything worse. School had ended about 40 minutes ago, and they were waiting for Liz’s mom to come to pick her up since she wasn’t allowed to leave school grounds without parental guidance anymore.

The whole mom is pissed text was accurate. Liz had got caught selling her art supplies and she had no valid explanation why. She told her parents it was because she wanted to. MJ thought that was a lie she was spinning to her parents, but when she asked her Liz had the same response.

“Star wars is cool, end of the discussion,” Ned shook his head in disbelief not understanding how Liz didn’t get it.

“I’m going to have to agree,” MJ spoke up and Liz’s jaw dropped.

“You haven’t said anything in the last 20 minutes and you come back with that?” Liz whined still in a state of shock like MJ had just insulted her.

Ned laughed in the background, proud that he wasn’t alone in this. 

MJ shrugged rocking back and forth on her heels. She decided to ignore the part of her being zoned out for 20 minutes. She’d rather not talk about the reason for that, which was last night's encounter with Peter. Seeing him be nice to her was weird and she didn’t know how to feel about it. But him turning into a complete jerk a few seconds later made total sense. 

MJ didn’t tell Liz or Ned because she didn’t really understand what was happening herself, she didn’t want them asking questions she couldn’t answer.

“Is your mom like a turtle or something?” Ned groaned leaning against the concrete banister that rounded the flagpole. 

“I’ll deal with her being late. I’m just glad she didn’t take RISD away from me because of some stupid art supplies,” Liz confessed as she shielded her eyes from the blazing sun. New York weather was so bipolar, yesterday MJ was wearing a jacket, today her sweat is sweating.  
MJ zoned out again. Her mind bouncing to the moment where she practically told Peter he was some kind of manwhore. It wasn’t necessarily true, but it did have truth to it. For a moment she could have sworn she saw something flicker in his eyes. She just couldn’t pinpoint what.

“Earth to MJ?!” Liz called out, waking MJ from her trans. “You can go now, my mom’s here,”

“Oh,” MJ nodded swiftly before giving Liz a hug and turning to Ned to do the same. “Catch you guys later,”

“Three-way video call tonight lads!” Ned shouted while walking toward his car. “I’m schooling Liz on star wars,”

Liz gagged once she hopped into her mother’s car. “Sorry guys I just broke my ears and eyes, I won’t be able to participate,” she chuckled sarcastically.

That earned a laugh from Ned, but MJ kept quiet and continued to her car. She was sure they’d question her on why she was so distant today, but that’ll come later so she’d deal with it later. 

Buckling in her seatbelt, MJ’s phone suddenly buzzed. Her screen lit up with a picture of herself sent directly to her icloud. It was from a while ago when her hair was still shoulder length and cut into a bob with bangs. She was sitting at the usual lunch table she shared with Ned and Liz and a few others. MJ was smiling, well more like beaming. Someone must have said something beyond hilarious because it showed so clearly in her smile. 

This was it! This was the picture! Ned or Liz must have been scrolling through their camera rolls and decided to send it over.

To say MJ rushed home was an understatement. She was finally ready to start her work. The canvas she was using was already set up in the garage where she did most of her bigger creations. 

“MJ!” Someone called as soon as MJ leaped from her car. “Hi!” 

It was May, Peter’s aunt.

“Hi miss Parker!” MJ greeted with a wave. May was watering the bushes in front of their house. It was beginning to bloom little flowers which MJ always found pretty.

“Call me May,” She corrected as she set the water hose down to fan her face for a few seconds. “What’s been up with you? I haven’t seen you in a while,”

MJ walked over to the metal black gate that separates the houses. May had her long brown hair furrowed underneath a sun visor and she was sporting a pair of green shorts and a white tee. MJ loved how down to Earth May was. She was young and didn’t let herself forget that even with having to take care of a child at such a young age. MJ could tell that May wouldn’t change anything if she could though, she loved Peter. 

“I’ve just been busy with my art stuff,” MJ nodded her head and pointed to a spot where May had missed with the hose once she picked it back up. “I’m on my way to go work on one now,”

“Oh really?” May said reaching over and watering where MJ suggested. “Why don’t I have Peter help you? He was just complaining about how bored he was,”

MJ’s hands automatically found her wrists full of bracelets and begin twiddling them. May was staring at her with such hopefulness, MJ couldn’t just shoot her down. At the same time, MJ didn’t want Peter helping her. What could he offer? 3,000 ways to annoy her in under 3 minutes?

May turned off the water hose and began rolling it up. “Between you and me,” She whispered although no one was around to hear. “I think you’re a good influence on him,”

MJ definitely couldn’t say no now no matter how much she disagreed with that last statement. The only influence she had on Peter was the ability to show him that he can be ignored for long periods of times. 

“Yeah?” MJ tilted her head to the side. “Send him over, I’ll be in the garage,”

“Sure thing, have fun!” May waved her off as MJ turned on her heels and headed toward her backyard.

The last thing she wanted was for May to know about her and Peter’s feud. The less she knew about her nephew the better. MJ could imagine May’s heart breaking if she knew how much MJ disliked him.   
Having him over couldn’t be the worst thing, could it? He could like hold her pins and string or something.

Turning on the small AC that ran through the garage, that her dad set up for her since she spent so much time in here, MJ felt amazing. Getting out of the sweltering heat was something she wanted to do since she first walked in it.

MJ plugged her phone into the projector and watched as the photo of her smiling filled the garage walls. It was weird seeing her smile so big since it was very rare appearance. Straightening out her canvas MJ stood back and braced herself. This was going to be a long process.

“I’m going, Aunt May!” MJ heard Peter yell from outside of the garage. MJ could feel herself stiffen. She was seriously regretting ever agreeing to this. She wouldn’t be able to get any work done with him being a pain in her neck.

When Peter walked into the garage he didn’t even speak to her, he simply took a seat on the workbench and pulled out his cellphone.

At least he was wearing a shirt this time.

Scoffing MJ rolled her eyes and took out her pins and strings. If Peter was going to ignore her she was going to ignore him too. She was sure she could win this battle since Peter couldn’t go more than 5 minutes without talking. 

Taking a pin she pressed it into the board. MJ was thinking she would start with the hair then shape out the face. She had an assortment of different color string to match her skin and hair tones. They were already separated and placed out on her work table.

“So what do you need me to do?” Peter said breaking his silence just as MJ expected.

“Sit there and continue being quiet and not bothering me,” MJ suggested without turning to look at him. Getting this done was more important than whatever Peter had going on.

Peter mumbled something underneath his breath that MJ couldn’t quite hear and she chose to ignore it.

It went on like this for a solid 15 minutes. Them ignoring each other. Until Peter started huffing and puffing and moving around in his seat.  
“Can you be any more distracting?” MJ said clearly annoyed. 

Peter then stood up and made his way to stand beside MJ who subconsciously moved away from him. She couldn’t help it, it was in her nature to stay as far away from him as possible.

“Are you seriously that stuck up?” Peter asked his eyes widening with disbelief at the fact that MJ wouldn’t even stand close to him.

Continuing to string up her piece MJ stopped for a few seconds and looked over at Peter. “I’m not stuck up, just cautious,”

“Of what?!” Peter exclaimed. “What do you think I’m going to do? Murder you?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” MJ shrugged.

Peter decided to take it upon himself to do something along the lines of helping MJ since that was what he was ordered here to do. He didn’t even want to come but aunt May said she’d take his car for a week if he didn’t. Peter didn’t even know why his aunt liked MJ so much. 

Peter grabbed a few pins and started sticking them into the board, anywhere.

“Hey don’t touch that!” MJ yelped swatting his hand. “You’ll ruin it!”

“Don’t hit me,” Peter said just as he swatted her hand back.

“Then stop touching stuff,” MJ responded with another hand swat. 

Peter swatted her hand again and she did the same. They were basically one-handed catfighting, 

“Okay, okay!” Peter held up his hands in surrender watching as MJ lowered hers and flipped her hair over her shoulder in victory. He could make out the smug smile forming on her lips and he couldn’t have that now, could he? 

He couldn’t have MJ walking around thinking she beat him!

“I’m going to go grab my phone charger,” Peter lied walking out of the garage and hopping the gate over to his yard. It was still hot and maybe MJ needed a little cooling off.

He unraveled the water hose his aunt was using earlier and turned it on.

“Michelle!” He called out. “Look, hurry, I think a dog got hit!”

Peter could hear MJ frantically dropping things in the garage and her feet shuffling on the floor.

He had the water hose directed straight at the garage so as soon as she walked out she’d get sprayed. MJ more like ran out and from the panic on her face, Peter knew she’d get extremely upset because there was no injured dog and the fact that she’d be soaked.

“It’s MJ asshole!” She said quickly before tracing the area with her eyes searching for the poor doggy.

“Got ya!” Peter yelled turning on the hose, drenching MJ where she stood.

MJ clenched her fists at her sides and looked down at herself. This was his last straw, she was going to kill him. Not only would this be wasting time for her project because she had to go change into something dry, but her hair was now a mess. It frizzed up while wet and mixing it with the humidity in the air she was not rocking a funky look.

“Okay, calm down,” Peter said dropping the hose once he saw how angry MJ had gotten. “It was just a friendly joke,”

MJ stomped forward, jumping the gate with ease. 

“First things first it couldn’t be a friendly joke because we aren’t friends Parker!” MJ screamed launching at him but he dodged making her fall to the ground. It wasn’t a pretty fall either, she totally ate dirt with a face plant. Not to mention her wet clothes were now muddy and wet.

Peter couldn’t help but laugh hysterically while she pulled grass from her lips.

Getting up from the ground MJ made no hesitation in trying to take him down again but he was too fast for her. At this point, all she wanted to do was throw a missile at him and call it a day. Aunt May wouldn’t be too mad right? She can adopt another guy and call him her nephew. Anyone would be an upgrade from Peter.

“You did this yourself!” Peter laughed crouching over to hold his side. She looked furious and every time she couldn’t catch him he was sure a grey hair grew from her head out of stress.

“Really?!” She screamed shoving her fist in the air. “I did this to myself? I sprayed myself with your water hose?”

“Yeah, I think you did,” Peter joked walking closer to MJ and hopping backward when she grabbed at him. This was all too fun, at least for Peter. Daunting MJ had to be the best thing in the world. He watched her nose crinkled when she got angry and he couldn’t help to stare at her. Her light brown eyes were reflective in the sun and he caught himself looking at them often.

“Aha!” MJ yelled once she finally got a hold of him tackling him to the ground. Peter had to admit the only reason she had caught him was that he had gotten sidetracked, by her.

MJ pinned Peter by his shoulders and realized that they were too far away from the water hose for her to get her vengeance. Mentally cursing herself MJ decided to punch him instead.

“You,” punch. “Are,” punch. “The stupidest,” punch, punch, punch. “Person in the world!”

Peter was still laughing and that only made MJ madder. She was going to give him a kneeing in the place the sun didn’t shine. Lifting her knee from the ground she almost got her sweet sweet vengeance when Peter grabbed her leg and flipped her onto the ground.

“Ahhh,” MJ groaned out in pain but that didn’t stop her from using her hand to hit him in the chest.

“If I’m stupid then what are you?” Peter mocked flipping to his side so he could see her.

MJ was breathing heavily from all of the exercise she had just endured. “Are you in eighth grade?” MJ chuckled looking up at the clear blue sky. She was hot all over again she kind of wished the water hose was near them so she could use it on herself. What really surprised MJ was that she might have been having fun with Peter. She would never have imagined in a million years,

“I might be,” He grinned.

“I believe it,” MJ agreed turning on her side so that she and Peter were face to face. That was a mistake because that personal space fear crept back into her head. Yet she didn’t move. Looking at Peter this close made her start realizing things about him. The little line above his eyebrow and his nose was a bit crooked as if he had broken it before. Then she did something truly out of body. She looked at his lips. 

They looked soft, pink and delicate causing MJ to lick her own. She couldn’t believe the thoughts racing through her mind, how inviting his lips looked. Oh my god, did MJ want to kiss Peter?

Jumping up from the ground MJ dusted off the parts of herself that she could.

“I’m going to go clean myself up and finish my project,” MJ said dryly trying to gather whatever dignity she had left.

Peter perked himself up on his elbows and squinted his eyes at her. 

“You don’t have to uh- come back, I’ll tell May that you helped,” MJ blurted already walking toward the gate. She had to get away from him and stay away from him. If she thought he drove her crazy before now he was really inside of her head.

“Um, okay?” Peter said skeptically not sure why she started acting weird all of a sudden. “Later, Michelle,”

MJ nodded and hopped over the gate hurrying into her house.

That really made Peter curious. No slick comment about him calling her by her first name? What was up with that?

Laying back down on the ground Peter sighed lightly.

This was the first time they actually stayed in the same vicinity without cursing each other out. This was the first time they had fun together. Peter could feel himself becoming greedy. He wanted more.   
Seeing her laugh and smile with him was a whole new experience and he wanted--, needed more of it.


	4. The Car Session

MJ had decided to avoid Peter more than usual ever since the whole she thought she wanted to kiss him situation. But, for some reason, he was making it hard. Everywhere she turned it was like he was there, wanting to be around her. What did he think? One fun day in the sun and they’re friends now? Think again!

She had bigger things to worry about other than Peter. She still needed to finish the bottom half of her artwork, find a way to tell her parents that she’ll be missing their anniversary because she’ll be going to RISD instead, with their permission of course. MJ felt as if time was crushing her, the trip was one week away and it felt like she had nothing accomplished.

This was really stressing her out.

“You’re making this hard on yourself,” Liz sighed as she grabbed a tater tot from the giant basket of them and popped it into her mouth. Liz, Ned, and MJ were at the local diner, Aimee's, that mostly every Midtown student went during lunch hours. They only came for the tater tots though, MJ could swear they were heaven on Earth.

Picking up a few herself MJ ate them in one bite. You could call it stress eating.

“I say you should ditch the rest of school and go finish your project,” Ned suggested layering the small plate he took from the basket in ketchup. MJ didn’t frown at the idea like she would have if he had said this a month ago. She only had the bottom half of her project left and if she gets it done today that’ll be one less thing she’ll have to worry about.

“What no rejection?” Liz grinned evilly. “Am I rubbing off on you?”

MJ tilted her head side to side and shrugged. “It’s not too bad of an idea,”

“Oh my god, our baby is all grown up,” Liz laughed squeezing Ned proudly on the arm. Ned wasn’t even interested in the conversation anymore after adding his two cents. He was now busy trying to build a fort out of tater tots and ketchup.

MJ couldn’t help but smile at how determined his little round face was. Once Ned got his mindset to something there was no stopping him. It was literally join him or leave him till he’s finished because there was no getting in between.  
Liz rolled her eyes at Ned not responding to her. “I think you should go now before lunch ends,”

“It is bad that I don’t feel bad for leaving?” MJ asked already gathering her things ready to knock this out of the way before it consumed her. “Actually don’t answer that,”

MJ didn’t need any doubts in her mind even though she knew Liz wouldn’t disagree. 

“We’ll stop by later,” Liz spoke motioning her head to Ned. “Lord knows this will take all day,”

“Good luck,” MJ waved them off before heading out the door. Aimee’s wasn’t far from the school so MJ walked, enjoying the fresh air. Although it was more of a speed walk because if she was left alone for too long her mind would drift back to the whole Peter thing. She still hasn’t told anyone about it because she can’t even believe it herself. That water hose must have sprayed her common sense away because nowhere in her right mind would she ever want to kiss Peter Parker.

Upon entering the school’s parking lot MJ rolled her eyes at her precious parking spot being ruined with Peter’s car. It wasn’t like she fought for it lately with the whole ignoring him thing, but still, he was ruining it.

“Michelle!” 

MJ quickly ducked behind Peter’s car since she couldn’t make it to hers. What the hell, she didn’t even have to turn around to know that it was Peter. He was the only one who called her Michelle no matter how much she told him she hated it. Of course, he’d be outside when she is. Luck was not on her side.

“You’re too much of a giraffe to hide you know that?” Peter insulted her as he popped his head around his car spotting MJ.

Smacking her lips MJ stood up tall. “Says the pipsqueak,”

“You really have a talent for having the worst comebacks ever,” Peter smiled once he was standing in front of her and MJ wanted nothing more than to leave.

“Okay, thanks?” MJ raised an eyebrow as she tried walking away pulling her keys from her jacket pocket.  
Peter followed slowly behind her. 

“Can I help you with something?” MJ asked when she realized that he wasn’t going away.

“Just wondering why you’re leaving school when you have classes left,” He said sliding in front of her and her car. They were at that close proximity again that made MJ feel uneasy.

“I’m just wondering why you’re in my business,” MJ snapped willing to shove the key through Peter if she had too. 

Holding his hands up in surrender Peter couldn’t help but let a grin creep onto his lips. Teasing MJ was his specialty and he exceeded at it. He’s noticed lately that she’d been avoiding him and he thinks it’s because of the whole water hose situation. Something happened to her that day and he was determined to figure it out.

“Hang out with me,” Peter blurted.

MJ had no clue how to respond. He’s never asked her to hang out before and she’d never thought he would. They had nothing in common so what would hanging out consist of? Besides MJ couldn’t trust herself to be alone with him anyway, at least not until she cleared her head.

“I’d rather slam my head in my car door,” MJ said trying to move him out of the way and to her surprise he didn’t resist. She quickly unlocked her car doors and slid inside ready to go when the passenger side door opened and Peter got in.

“Excuse me?!” MJ kind of shouted turning to face him not sure who gave him permission to get in her car in the first place. “Now there’s gotta be something I can help you with, it just has to,”

“I’m ditching school with you,” Peter said. “Where to cutie?”

MJ found herself having to briefly look away after Peter’s comment. She didn’t know exactly how it made her feel but her stomach did some sort of weird flip-flop and that’s never happened before. Being near Peter was dangerous at this point.

“Get out,” MJ demanded reaching over Peter to open his door. MJ soon found that was a mistake because Peter grabbed her hand and again, her stomach did that weird thing. She didn’t like it.

“Come on Michelle, don’t you think it’s time for us to bury our hatchet?” Peter said lacing his fingers in between hers. Peter knew exactly what he was doing, trying to get a reaction out of her. Lately, it’s all he wanted and it was driving him crazy. The way MJ suddenly invaded every thought he had was scary to him yet he couldn’t fight it.

“It’s MJ asshole,” MJ corrected snatching her hand away from him. “My schedule is a little too busy I can’t fit burying the hatchet in anywhere check back in 30 years,”

Peter sighed angrily. No matter what he did MJ always found a way to hate him for it. Usually he could ignore it, even fight it with sarcasm, but now it found a way to get deeper and deeper under his skin.

“What’s your deal with me?” Peter asked. “And please don’t say it’s because of my quote on quote window girls, it has to be deeper than that because you walk around like you really really hate my guts,”

“Can people just not like you?” MJ asked. “Is your ego that big that you think you just have to be loved and that every girl who breathes within two inches of you wants to fling their underwear at your face?”

Peter chuckled in disbelief running a hand through his brown curls. “I know everyone doesn’t like me and the girl thing is just a perk, but you, you really seem to hate me or at least try to convince yourself that you do,”

“Try to convince myself?” MJ asked appalled that he even had that much ego he thought it was impossible for her to not like him. “New flash Parker it isn’t hard to hate you,”

“I didn’t think you hated me the other day,” Peter said catching MJ off guard and her cheeks instantly heated up. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” MJ said looking over at him. “We have one good day and now I’m supposed to be the one flinging my underwear?”

“Oh my god,” Peter dragged not knowing how to talk to her. “Stop twisting my words,”

“Maybe if you’d leave I’d have no words to twist,” MJ said tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

“Maybe if you get your head out of your ass you’d see-,” Peter cut himself off abruptly as he began rubbing at his temples in frustration. Out of the two of them, Peter could easily say MJ was the most annoying he didn’t know how she came up with the idea that he was.

“I’d see what?” MJ asked curious about what he had to say. 

“Nothing,” He shook his head and unlocked MJ’s door before stepping out. “Just, nothing,”

Peter walked away while MJ watched him. He hung his head low and kind of dragged his feet. MJ’s never seen him like that, he always held his head high with pride even that one time he got rejected from the baseball team in front of everyone. Peter always found a way to make himself come out on top. So him giving up on their conversation with a simple ‘nothing’ was shocking.

Starting up her car MJ took no time pulling out of the school’s parking lot and heading home. She already wasted so much time she needed all that she could muster up now.

Trying to kick Peter as far as she could in the back of her mind it kept failing. What did he mean by she’d see? She’d see what? That he wasn’t a complete asshole? That’ll be hard considering that he was. 

One thing MJ did know was that arguing with Peter was the only thing keeping her from thinking of kissing him. The more they stayed at each other’s necks the more MJ could lessen the weird feelings she got when around him. 

The last thing she needed was more feelings toward Peter Parker. Having the urge to kiss him was more than enough she couldn’t risk adding more to that plate.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys!! I've been really busy I go on vacation next week & getting ready for it is exhausting like I would have never thought.


	5. The Kiss

“I finally finished my portrait,” MJ smiled happily at her parents who sat on the living room couch, opposite of where she was standing. This was it, she was going to tell them about RISD. She really couldn’t wait any longer considering she spent all Thursday night and Friday working up the courage and the trip is literally next weekend.

“Ooh, when can we see it?” Her dad rubbed his hands together proudly.

Folding her arms behind her back MJ pursed her lips together. Suddenly her phone buzzed loudly in her pocket and she found it as a perfect excuse to delay what was happening in front of her. 

“One second,” She paused before taking out her phone only to be annoyed at the fact that it was just one of those forward texts. The bad part was it was about one of those crazy parties Peter is having tonight.

Sticking her phone back into her pocket she smiled at her parents once again and they were starting to feel uneasy.

“Are you okay?” Her mother asked suspiciously while her dad still wanted an answer to his question he asked moments before.

“I’m fine,” She gulped her eyes bouncing nervously around the room. “And before you guys see it I have a question to ask you,”

Her mother sat up straight probably already thinking of a million ways to say no. Just thinking that made MJ feel like running away. If they said no MJ wouldn’t know what to do, maybe she’d evaporate from Earth at that exact moment. That would be better than having to walk around knowing she couldn’t go.

“You guys know the portfolio I told you I was working on?” MJ licked her lips anxiously. “It was actually for RISD,”

“They’re looking at junior portfolios?” Her mother interrupted setting her coffee mug down on their stain glass table. Looks like she was about to get a little too engaged in this conversation.

MJ nodded slowly wishing her dad would talk for once.  
“Only a certain select few,” MJ answered rocking on the ball of her feet. “Liz and I were two of those select few to participate in their program,”

“Are they bringing someone from RISD to talk with you guys at the school?” Her dad finally spoke up but with something completely unuseful. His eyes were wide with excitement he knew how much MJ loved RISD he just didn’t know what she actually had planned.

“More like,” MJ scratched her forehead trying to think of a way to string this all together nicely without being immediately rejected. “More like, uh we were invited to spend a week at the actual school just uh, Saturday to Friday we get to sit in on classes and learn directly from the professors,”

Her parents both stayed silent so she took that as a cue to continue.

“We also get to learn from the students, get feedback on our work, I spent so long on my portrait,” She breathed at a fast pace trying to say everything at once. “I’ve wanted this since forever and RISD is only 3 hours away and I’ll be with Liz and you guys always say follow my dreams and this is it,”

“You are aware that our anniversary is next weekend and your family is coming over, right?” Her mother blinked in disbelief as MJ’s chest rose and fell at an uneven pace. She was still nervous.

“Yeah, but I’ve known about RISD way before you guys told me about everyone coming over,” MJ immediately regretted letting that sentence slip from her mouth because her mother gasped out of shock.

“So you’ve known for a while yet your father and I are hearing about it at last minute?” She scoffed disappointingly. “Was this some type of trick into forcing us to let you go? Because oh we’d be the worst parents in the world if we said no a week before you’re meant to leave?”

“No, no, no,” MJ shook her head and she now knew how Peter felt when he said she twisted his words. Guess this is where she got the skill from. Wait, why was she thinking of Peter at a time like this?

“That’s what it sounds like MJ,” Her dad frowned. “Besides, you never see your grandparents you need to seize every opportunity that you can because they won’t always be here,”

“Is that a no?” MJ could feel herself getting angry and sad all at once but the only physical thing threatening to happen were the tears she was holding back. She always cried when she was angry, she couldn’t help it. 

“I can’t go?”

Her parents exchanged a glance before looking up at her with pretend sorrow in their eyes.

“Since it’s so last minute we’re going to have to say no,” Her mother frowned.

MJ looked to her dad and it seems like he was agreeing. Seeing them just able to sit there and crush her like this could have made literal steam come from her ears like in the cartoons.

“Don’t lie to me,” MJ snapped.

“Excuse me?” Her mother said cocking an eyebrow a signal to tell MJ to lower her tone or stop talking altogether. “Choose your next words wisely,”

“Don’t lie to me,” MJ repeated. “Don’t say since it’s last minute you’re not letting me go, you’re not letting me go because you never let me do anything! You guys control every aspect of my life it’s like I’m a prisoner in my own body!”

Her dad goes, “Well I’m sorry that you feel that way,” 

“You guys are aware that the only things I do are go to school and go home? You are aware that I literally only have two friends because no one else understands that I can’t hang out without my parent's permission?” MJ could feel the tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

“And are you aware that we only want you safe? We work hard to keep a roof over your head and food on the table the least you can do is understand where we’re coming from MJ, this world isn’t anything pretty. You’re damn lucky we love and care about you enough to set limits because not every kid has that,”  
“That’s the thing!” MJ flopped her arms in the air after wiping at her eyes. “I’m not a kid I’m 16 almost 17 I should be allowed to go to my best friend's house the day I ask you not by asking four days in advance,”

Her dad chuckled lightly. “So being almost 17 makes you grown?” 

Aha, the twisting words thing again. Maybe MJ was so skilled because she got it from both her parents.

“All I’m saying is that you guys don’t have to smother me, I’m not stupid I won’t do anything like drink or have sex or do drugs all I want is to be able to breathe without asking you guys how and when,” MJ sighed tiredly. 

“You do as we say, end of the discussion,” Her mother deadpanned folding her arms against her chest. MJ knew this was the end they weren’t changing their minds and MJ wasn’t changing her either. She was going to RISD with or without their permission. What were they going to do? Get their own daughter arrested for forging their signature?

Nodding her head MJ turned on her heels and made her way upstairs to her room.

“And don’t close that door!” Her mom yelled after her.

“Oh of course!” MJ hollered over the banister. “I wouldn’t think about doing anything without your permission slave master!”

MJ didn’t stick around to hear what her mother said after because she was over the whole thing. Her life sucked, her parents sucked. 

Going into her room MJ went into her bathroom to wipe the now dried tears on her face. Her eyes were puffy and at this point, she wanted to march back downstairs and give them more than just a little piece of her mind. She decided against it since it wouldn’t get her anywhere, only make things worse.

MJ got distracted from her own problems when she heard grunting from her window. She swore if Peter was having sex with his window open, again that will be her last straw.

Walking to the window and pulling back her curtains she was relieved when he was just trying to hang streamers on the side of his house for his party but he was too short so he had to jump a little.  
“Need some help there shorty mcshortshort?” MJ shouted with a giddy grin. She needed a reason to get out of this house and even though Peter wasn’t the most likely candidate he’d have to do.

“You sure you can’t reach it from there?” Peter shot back squinting his eyes using his hand as a shield from the sun. “You know since your 34 foot 2,”

“Very funny,” MJ faked a laugh before crouching down and climbing out of her window. Both she and Peter had this kind of little white gated ladder next to their windows so it was extremely easy to get in and out of them. 

What didn’t surprise MJ was that Peter had his shirt off. She wondered if she could pay him to put it back on.

Hopping over the fence to Peter’s house MJ was quick to take the streamer from him and hang it with ease.

“34 foot 2,” Peter repeated with a laugh.

“What’s the theme of your party tonight anyway? Don’t you always throw something spectacular?” MJ asked helping him hang the rest. 

“You didn’t read the forwarded text message? I’m pretty sure somebody popular has your number and forwarded it,” Peter said handing her a piece of tape.

Rolling her eyes at his comment she chose to ignore it. “Didn’t read it,”

“I got complaints of people being recorded getting shitfaced and their parents saw it, lucky I didn’t let anything get back to aunt May so this time I’m thinking smart, it’s a masquerade party,” Peter said so content with himself. “No face no case,”

“Oh my god you’re so brilliant I bet Einstein is turning in his grave,” MJ teased once she got done hanging up the last streamer. 

“Are you coming?” He asked bending down to grab the box of party supplies and he started to head to his backyard.

MJ followed behind him and shrugged even knowing he couldn’t see. “When do I ever go to any of your parties, Parker?”  
“I just thought you’d need to loosen up after that fight with your parents Michelle,” Peter said sitting the box down on the ground and pulling out a pack of balloons he then tossed over to MJ.

“First things first stop listening to what’s going on in my house and second things second it’s MJ asshole,” MJ spoke opening the pack of balloons and taking a seat on the ground so she could blow some up.

Peter opening another pack and blew one up before responding. “I didn’t choose to listen you guys were just loud, they’re really not letting you go to RISD?”

MJ’s shoulders fell. How she managed to forget the whole situation until now was outstanding. She felt like being alone again, sulking in her own pain. 

Sliding the bag of balloons back over to Peter, MJ stood up and dusted off the back of her shorts.

“I’m going to go,” She said softly wanting to walk through her front door so her parents could know she snuck out. They’d freak out and MJ would enjoy every second of it. But, again it won’t help her case. They’d just claim they can’t trust her anymore and sadly that’s being saved for when she actually sneaks off to RISD next weekend.

“Wait,” Peter grabbed her hand. “I didn’t mean to upset you, we don’t have to talk about it,”

Although it was only a handhold MJ could feel herself clamming up. She hated it. What stupid thing in her brain decided to break and allow her to feel this way about Peter freaking Parker of all guys?

“You, uh- didn’t upset me,” She pulled her hand away and stuck it into her pocket. “It’s just my parents are probably looking for me,”

Peter shot her a ‘are you kidding me’ look. “Wouldn’t you think if they knew you were missing they’d be screaming their heads off?”

MJ racked her head from another excuse to leave but she came up empty. 

“You’re right,” She sighed. “But can we do something else? I don’t even think a masquerade party needs balloons they're all going to fly away,”  
MJ didn’t know why Peter wanted her around anyway after she was so mean to him the last time they talked. The only way she knew how to talk to Peter was with meanness and jokes so with all this new emotion she was feeling toward him made it hard to talk with him at all. 

“What do you have in mind?” Peter wiggled his eyebrows looking her up and down. It made her feel self-conscious, a thing Peter never made her feel before with all of his little sexual remarks.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, I was actually thinking you should go put on a shirt then we can start decorating the inside,” MJ suggested.

“Aunt May helped with the inside, I only have to do out here and it’s hot so I can’t put on a shirt,” He smirked. “Does my body distract you?”

“I don’t know,” MJ smacked her lips. “Would my body distract you if I came out with no top?”

Peter’s smirk turned into a full-blown smile. “I encourage you to come out without a top,”

“Haha, of course, you would,” MJ flipped him the bird. “In your dreams, Parker,”

“You know you just admitted to my body being a distraction to you, you know that right?” Peter cocked his head to the side waiting for MJ’s reaction but she didn’t give him one. She chose to ignore yet another thing he said today.

“What else do you have to put out here?” MJ asked looking through the box he had carried over here earlier. She wanted to keep her eyes off Peter because her brain was forcing her to see how good his abs looked with the sun shining down on them. What kind of mental torture was this?

“You distract me too,” Peter confessed and MJ peered around her shoulder to see that he was staring at her ass. 

“Pig!” MJ shouted shoving him in the chest which he wasn’t expecting causing him to stumble backward but he caught himself before he was able to fall. “You’re literally the worst person ever,”

“What!” Peter exclaimed. “So you’re allowed to look at me but I can’t look at you where’s the fairness in that?”

“Says the person who can’t keep a shirt on for more than two seconds, what else am I supposed to look at? Your charming personality? Oh, wait that doesn't exist,” MJ let out an exasperated sigh. 

Peter threw his head back in annoyance. “Is this about my shirt? You really want me to put on a shirt that bad cause I’ll go put on 12 of them if it’ll calm you down,”

“No this isn’t about a shirt!” MJ said moving toward him again ready to shove him again if needed. “This is about you being a pig and checking out my ass!”

“Well it’s a good ass,” Peter smirked and just as the sentence slipped from his lips MJ swung her hand out to slap him across the face, but Peter was thinking something different.

Grabbing her arm mid almost slap he used it to tug her toward him. They were inches apart Peter could feel her rapid breaths fanning the side of his face.

“Let me go, Parker,” MJ hissed ready to use her other hand if he didn’t let go in 3 seconds.

Peter stared into MJ’s eyes before letting his gaze venture down to her lips. All he could think about was kissing them. He wanted to know how her lips would feel against his. They were so close and Peter found himself not being able to resist the urge.

Using his free hand he gently took MJ by the waist and closed the few inches they had a part by locking his lips onto hers. She didn’t kiss back at first but once the overall shock settled down she eased into it. Peter wasn’t sure if it was his heart beating out of his chest or hers. Peter then released her arm so he could use his other hand to cup her chin. They were so in sync Peter was sure he was dreaming. The way her hands traveled into his hair to deepen the kiss drove him crazy. Peter’s tongue trailed across MJ’s bottom lip and she had no resistance in letting him explore more. 

Peter felt like he was seeing stars. He couldn’t believe he was actually kissing MJ. Smiling into the kiss Peter took the hand that was resting on her waist and squeezed her ass a little. That’s when Peter heard it. MJ’s moan, it wasn’t very loud or distinctive but he heard it, so soft and heavenly. He was so shaken up by it he stopped the kiss. He didn’t know such a common sound could make him instantly get a hard-on.  
MJ’s eyes slowly opened and all Peter could think of was finding a way for her not to see the boner he was sporting.

“Oh my god,” MJ panicked stepping away from him and placing her fingers over her lips. She looked at Peter and his lips were swollen from the contact she then looked down and saw the tent in his pants. “Oh my god!” she repeated shielding her eyes.

Awkwardly taking a seat in one of the lawn chairs they had Peter crossed his legs out of embarrassment. This has never happened before, he wasn’t some 13-year-old kid who got hard from a moan.

“I have to go,” MJ said already on her way back over the fence. “This was a mistake,”

“Wait!” Peter yelled about to go after her until he realized his problem hadn’t gone away yet. 

“Fuck,” He mumbled to himself as he watched her scale the fence escaping back into her room within a matter of minutes. 

Peter then unfolded his legs and looked down at his crotch area. “Great timing,” He said sarcastically before hurrying to get inside his house before anyone else saw him. He couldn’t imagine the horror on Aunt May’s face if she saw him like this. They’d both probably have heart attacks.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Peter repeated to himself once he got into his own bedroom. His problem wasn’t going away because his mind kept drifting back to kissing MJ, the way she melted into him and the moan. God sakes the moan!

Peter looked over at his bathroom and sadly sighed.

A cold shower it was.


	6. The Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware guys this is really a filler chapter while I’m away I typed this whole thing on my phone! So if there are any MAJOR mistakes I wasn’t able to use my normal editing program. I just didn’t want to leave you guys hanging for too long.

After quickly and successfully escaping back into her room MJ shut and locked her room window just in case Peter decided to climb up after her. MJ felt as if she couldn’t breathe, so many emotions were flowing through her and she didn’t know which ones to focus on. All she knew is that Peter had kissed her and she kissed him back.

Not to mention their little kiss gave Peter a not so little boner.

MJ held her phone in her hand with a burning desire to call Liz, or even Ned but she decided against it. How could she explain to them that she had kissed the one guy that she and Liz deemed as the jerk of the century? Worst than that how could she explain that she liked it?

Just before MJ could toss her phone onto her bed it started ringing. A facetime call from Liz herself.

Fixing up her hair a little before she answered MJ smiled sheepishly into the phone when Liz’s face took over the screen.

“I’m bored and I’m coming over,” Liz stated and by the looks of it she was already in her car so there was no way MJ could tell her no without a fight. She just hoped her parents would let her in after the argument they had.

“Yeah, um okay,” MJ said slowly making sure she was able to pronunciate all of her words. She was really struggling to get oxygen to flow to her brain. Hanging up the call without saying goodbye MJ also hoped that she didn’t seem weird.

MJ, still sitting beside her window, peeked through the blinds to see if Peter was still outside. A huge wave of relief washed over her when she saw that he wasn’t. Maybe he too thought that it was a mistake and immediately wanted it erased from his mind. Peter and MJ hated each other the kiss was just a moment of weakness.

At least that’s what MJ keeps telling herself.

Getting up from the floor MJ felt like it wasn’t real. The only way she could ever like kissing Peter would have to be in some twisted nightmare. Freddy Krueger had nothing on this.

Liz had came sooner than MJ had expected and her parents even let her in.

“So I’m guessing they said yes since you didn’t call me crying?” Liz smiled clapping her hands together.

MJ shook her head. “They said no but I’m going anyway,”

Liz’s mouth dropped as she stared in awe at MJ. There was no way in hell her goody two shoes best friend was sneaking away to RISD. “What has gotten into you?”

Sighing lightly MJ ran her hands through her hair. “I’m tired of them telling me what I can and can’t do especially when it benefits my future career,”

“Amen to that!” Liz bowed her head briefly.

“Do you want to go grab something to eat?” MJ asked once her brain traveled back to Peter. She wanted to get as far as possible from him.

“You can go get us something,” Liz said kicking off her sandals and flipping onto MJ’s bed. “I just got here I’m tired,”

“Tired from what?” MJ stared blankly at her best-friend’s ability to be the laziest person on Earth.

“Driving, walking, talking,” Liz yawned pulling up MJ’s covers and climbing underneath. “I’d love some Wendy’s though, spicy nuggets please,”

Not even trying to get her up again MJ walked toward Liz and playfully hit her on the back before leaving the room.

MJ didn’t bother telling her parents that she was leaving. Even with them sitting on the living room couch watching her leave. They’d know where she went because of the GPS tracker they have in her car.

Keeping her head down while walking to her car MJ wanted to make sure Peter wouldn’t see her.

Once in her car MJ made the mistake of looking over at the Parker house. Peter was outside again, but this time he wasn’t alone. He was with a girl about his height with light blonde hair. They were laughing like the funniest joke in the world had been said.

MJ could feel her chest tighten. It hasn’t even been a full hour since their kiss and now he’s with another girl? She was disappointed but surely not surprised. What really surprised her was that he waited almost an hour. 

When pulling out of the driveway MJ gained Peter’s attention.

He didn’t try calling after her or getting up from his seat to come check on her. He just stared at her and MJ couldn’t even tell what kind of stare it was. What did it mean? She had no clue.

Instead of dwelling on the fact that she couldn’t read him she decided to pull off. He wasn’t worth the trouble especially since he was already busy with another girl.

.

It didn’t take long for MJ to head to Wendy’s and back, time kind of flies when there’s a lot on your mind.

Parking in the back of her house this time she really wanted to avoid Peter.

“MJ,” she heard her mother say before she even stepped foot in the door. What now? Yell at her for going to get something to eat?

Closing the back door behind her MJ was met with her mother sitting at the kitchen table.

“Give me your phone,”She demanded holding her hand out.

“Huh?” MJ questioned. “I’m getting punished for getting food? This is your lowest low,”

“No,” her mother shook her head but still had her hand out for MJ’s phone. “You’re being punished for having the idea to sneak off to RISD and planning to forge your father and I’s signatures,”

“What, you have a bug in my room now? Are there cameras too?” 

Her mother laughed in disbelief. “MJ give me your phone you’re grounded for a month,”

“This isn’t fair you can’t keep taking things from me, you can’t rule over me with an iron fist!”

“The funny thing is, is that I can!” Her mother found herself shouting. “I am your mother and you will listen to me so give me the phone, I will not ask again,”

Taking the phone from her pocket MJ slid it across the table in a huff. “There,”

“Don’t give me attitude Michelle,” Her mother said and MJ knew she pushed her any further things would get crazy. Her parents only ever called her Michelle when she was on their last nerves.

“Fine,” MJ shrugged walking off.

She could hear her mother say something but she wasn’t bothered to care. 

Reaching her room MJ sighed heavily. 

“You’re not mad at me are you?” Liz frowned taking the Wendy’s bag from MJ and digging in. “I sort of felt like I had to tell your folks,”

MJ’s eyes grew wide. “You told them?!”

Stuffing a chicken nugget into her mouth Liz nodded like she hadn’t just ruined MJ’s life.

“What the hell Liz?” MJ said in annoyance. “Why’d you do that?”

“Because,” Liz said opening a cup of barbecue sauce. “You’re not like me, you don’t do bad shit and I don’t want you to lose your parents trust over this,”

“That wasn’t your decision to make!” MJ snapped. “Are you sure I’m not like you or is it because you’re not like me? You know I was going to beat you for the summer student spot, you were secretly plotting my parents would say no,”

Liz gasped. “Are you serious right now MJ? I’m trying to look out for you and you think I’m jealous because you’re a better artist than me?”

MJ shrugged. “Makes sense since you encourage me to do bad stuff everyday yet when I try you tell my parents,”

Liz folded down the food bag and stood up.

“Bad stuff like ditching class and maybe dine and dash every once in a while. MJ I’d never encourage you to break your parents trust because that feeling isn’t pretty trust me I know. I’m currently living it,”

“How am I supposed to trust you when you just betrayed me?” MJ asked.

“Because I’m your best-friend,” Liz spoke reaching her hand out to grab MJ’s shoulder but she moved backward.

Pointing toward her room door MJ just couldn’t believe Liz would ruin the only opportunity she had left. “Get out,”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Liz grunted pushing past MJ and out of the room.

MJ forcefully slammed her room door and sunk to the floor while leaning against it. She felt like crying and so she did. She cried about RISD, she cried about her parents smothering her, she cried about feeling like a prisoner. She wanted change, MJ wanted to make her own decisions about her own life.

It was time she lived for herself.

Getting up from the floor for the second time today MJ rushed over to her closet. She was sure she had some type of mask in there from school plays and what not. She was going to Peter’s party and she was going to have fun. 

Maybe she’d even have a drink or two.

Wiping at her face to get rid of some of the tears MJ found the best mask she could on short notice. A green saint Patrick’s day that had half the glitter sliding off. It’ll have to do. She could match it with a green dress or something.

Walking over to peak out of her window MJ could already hear the music starting to boom. Only a few cars were parked out front meaning not everyone had arrived yet. 

MJ thought she’d take a hit from the movies and arrive fashionably late. All she knew is that she needed a getaway. She needed to let loose and this was the only closest option.

Hopefully she wouldn’t run into Peter though. He’d be too busy dealing with all his guests and MJ wanted to avoid stress. By talking to him about the kiss would only break her out in stress hives.

Realizing, when she went back to her closet, she didn’t have a green dress MJ sighed. She was just going to wear a green crop top and shorts, the party wasn’t going to be anything fancy anyway.

MJ was so angry at everything that happened today. Hopefully this party will help her forget it all.


	7. The Party

MJ’s heart was racing once she reached Peter’s front door. Their street was now filled with parked cars and MJ could see some were still occupied. Teens smoking inside their cars and getting in a few pre-party make out sessions. This was all new to MJ she didn’t even know how to react to guys ogling her. Maybe she should have worn pants instead.

It was nearly 11 p.m when MJ arrived. She had to convince her parents she was down for the night so she could sneak out of her window without them coming in to check on her. The last thing she needed was them barging into a teenage party looking for her. She’d never live down the embarrassment.

Opening the door with ease MJ was met with dimmed flashing strobe lights and the masked faces of all of the party guests. MJ thought her peeling saint Patrick’s Day mask was bad but apparently, no one knew what kind of masks were allowed at a masquerade party. She saw guys with werewolf masks and girls just sporting glitter paint near their eyes. Halloween had come early.

The number of bodies pressed together grinding to the music was enough to make MJ barf. 

Walking toward the kitchen where she was hoping the drinks were MJ had to push and shove her way through crowds of people probably already on their fifth drinks. MJ knew where everything was because this wasn’t her first time in Peter’s house. She’s been here plenty when they were younger before she knew Peter was a grade an asshole. Since they were the same age and liked the same things they hung out quite a lot. MJ denies it though if anyone asks she’s hated Peter since birth.

“Hey miss legs,” A random guy wearing a plain black mask approached MJ. He didn’t smell of alcohol to it was safe to say that he wasn’t drunk but the ear to ear smile on his face gave off some really weird vibes.

“Hello,” MJ greeted with a head nod as she took a beer from Peter’s fridge not wasting any time in cracking it open. 

“I’ve never seen you at one of these parties before,” He added taking a sip of his own beer he held in his hand.

MJ took a sip of hers too. She was surprised at how bitter it tasted. “You can’t even see my face so how do you know I’ve never been to one of Peter’s parties?”

The guy leaned himself against the kitchen counter. “I would have definitely recognized those legs,”

“Again with the legs,” MJ tilted her head to the side with a smug. “What? You’ve never seen any before?”

He chuckled taking yet another chug at his beer but MJ decided against it. Maybe just being at the party was enough to set her loose. Drinking was not her thing and she wasn’t going to make it her thing either.

“Would it have been better if I just said hello instead?” He facepalmed.

MJ smiled. “Yeah, actually,”

“Is it too late to start over?” He clicked his tongue. When MJ realized he wasn’t the jerk she first thought he was she began paying attention to his features. The guy had sandy brown curls and rich caramel skin. Not to mention his piercing blue eyes that shined so pretty underneath the black mask.

“I’m MJ,” She stuck out her hand which he shook.

“Wait, no way,” The guy paused mid handshake and didn’t even tell MJ his name. “MJ as in Michelle Jones? Are you at this party for something in the school newspaper? Please don’t write about me I’m already in enough shit,”

MJ grabbed her hand back and looked at him with annoyance. “Is it hard to believe that I’m here to have fun?”

The guy laughed. “Yeah, actually,” He repeated her statement from earlier.

‘You know what? Screw you,” She spat rushing away from him and he just had to follow after her.

“Wait, wait!” He called after MJ as she weaved her way through the crowd. “I didn’t mean to make it sound bad,”

“Then how did you mean it?!” MJ snapped not even caring that she was yelling at some guy she didn’t even know. “I am not some stuck up goody two shoes who abides by every rule and devotes her life to pleasing people and getting straight A’s. I’m more than my reputation,”

“Woah,” The guy was speechless. “I didn’t mean to offend you either,”

“Well you did,” MJ shrugged and she got even more upset when she found out she left her beer in the kitchen. She wasn’t going to drink any more of it but still, it was hers. 

“So leave me alone,”

“I say one upsetting thing and now I’m banished? How’s that fair?” He softened his voice. “Whatever happened to second chances?”

“Nobody would need second chances if they didn’t screw up the first one,” MJ said folding her arms against her chest.

“Michelle?” MJ heard the one and only Peter say her name and it made her eyes roll so far in the back of her head she thought they’d get stuck. Out of all the places in the party he could be he had to be right here right now.

“It’s MJ asshole,” MJ whipped herself around and wasn’t at all shocked to see Peter without a mask. Of course, he’d throw a masquerade party and not follow the rules. Although it was something so little, it bothered her. It bothered how at how easy it was for him to not follow rules, MJ wish she had that ability.

The sandy brown haired boy came from behind MJ and kind of stood his ground in front of her. Like he was claiming his territory against Peter. MJ got 1200 times more offended and Peter looked amused, fighting off a grin.

“Big mistake Kendall,” Peter laughed letting MJ learn the fools name. He wasted his second chance too what a shame. “That move maybe would have worked on a different girl but you see Michelle’s more independent, you know? Hates when guys quote on quote show off their toxic masculinity,”

“All I’m saying is back off Peter, plenty of other girls around here just thirsting to be with you,” Kendall firmly stated still not backing down.

Peter laughed some more. “So you’re indicating that I want to get with Michelle? I’d rather choke,”

“I can arrange that,” MJ said shoving past Kendall, she was tired of him fighting her battle. She didn’t need anyone saving her especially from Peter, he couldn’t hurt her if he tried.

“This is a no violence party ma’am if you’re starting shit I think I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Peter grinned pointing toward the front of the house where the door was located. 

MJ fought the urge to punch him in the throat and giving him the rather choke option.

Stepping closer to MJ, Peter peered over her shoulder to see if Kendall was far enough for him to say what he had to.

“Are we going to talk about what happened earlier?” He whispered making sure he got direct eye contact before licking his lips.

“About what?” MJ’s breath hitched lightly. “Your boner pressed against my thigh?”

The way Peter briefly looked down MJ could tell she struck a nerve.

“No,” He looked flushed but that didn’t stop him from gently grasping her hand letting his fingers flow through hers before dropping his hand to his side. “More like the way you melted when I kissed you,”

MJ gulped. She wouldn’t let Peter get the best of her. “That was all in your head Parker, the kiss wasn’t anything special,” MJ stuck her hands in the pockets of her shorts just in case he got any more ideas.

Peter nodded his head yet his smirk never faded.

“I’m serious,” MJ declared. “Don’t think too hard about it,”

“Yeah, sure,” He said. “But anyway, have fun at my party don’t go home with any strangers though, some of these guys are sketchy,” Peter said eyeing Kendall who still loomed in the background.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” MJ scoffed flipping him off as he walked away. Leaving her with Kendall MJ sighed, as much as she didn’t want to be around Peter she didn’t want to be around him either.

While he was faced the other way talking with a few other partygoers MJ tip-toed away from him as fast as she could. She didn’t want him asking for a third chance and this was her only means of escape.

For some reason, MJ’s mind yet again did the stupid thing when it thought about Peter even when MJ didn’t want to. They way he’s been getting under her skin lately has been a huge nuisance. The only thing she could think about with the kiss is how much of a mistake it was.

When MJ’s phone rang in her pocket her heart leaped from her chest thinking it was her parents. It was Liz and she declined the call, no need for negativity so late in the night. Time was passing so quickly next thing MJ knew it was 1 a.m.

The music was still going and people were still dancing so MJ decided to join in. Couldn’t let the night go to waste now could she?

The not knowing anybody here personally it was weird dancing alone but in no time she was whisked away with a group of girls in which half were drunk off their asses. They had something stronger than beer, she smelled it all over them. MJ wasn’t complaining though it was better than being alone.

MJ found it easy to sway to the music letting her limbs flow free. The other girls were grinding against one another having to flick away the occasional boy who figured it was his turn to have a try. It made MJ laugh, boys always thought they were entitled to something. 

“You’re so pretty,” One of the girls smiled dancing next to MJ. “And your body, wow!”

“Thank you,” MJ smiled back turning to the girl so that they were face to face. “You’re also really pretty, I love your hair,” Then MJ realized who the girl was, the one Peter was with in his backyard earlier today.

The girl closed her eyes her smile still bright as ever. MJ was fascinated with how she was acting and she sort of wanted to experience it too.

“Got any more of the good stuff?” MJ asked loudly over the blare of the music.   
“It’s sunset rum,” the girl giggled pointing to one of her friends who held the bottle in her hands. “I’ll get it for you pretty,”

MJ watched as she drunkenly waltzed over to her friend and grabbed the bottle before returning to MJ.

Taking the bottle MJ wasn’t hesitant to take the hugest gulp of it that she could. She immediately started coughing after, it held a rough burning sensation at the back of her throat and it made her want to gag. How could they drink this?

“Hey, how do you know Peter?” MJ asked trying not to throw up.

“I’m his liquor supply duh,” The girl laughed not even questioning how MJ knew she knew Peter in the first place. “Take another!”

“No thanks,” MJ held her throat giving the girl back the devil juice. “I’m going to go get some water,”

“Boo you,” The girl thumbs her down as she threw her head back and began downing the bottle. What kind of witch powers. How was her throat not bleeding?

MJ’s eyes began to water she couldn’t handle this. The living room’s bathroom was occupied and MJ was certainly not going to the rent by the hour porta potty Peter had gotten for the backyard.

Walking up the steps MJ wiped at her eyes. This was truly it, death by alcohol.

Remembering Peter has a bathroom in his room she quickly opened his room door and slipped in. She was glad the upstairs was off limits and even more glad people respected Peter enough to not come up here even when he’s not guarding it.

MJ didn’t bother looking at anything until she was in his bathroom gulping down liters of water from the sink. She didn’t leave the bathroom until she felt like she could breathe again. She even threw her mask in his garbage can, she was over the whole thing.

His room was dark and cold. MJ thought it matched him perfectly. Turning on the lights she was surprised at how much his room had changed. Even though she hadn’t been in here in years she never thought he’d outgrow his love for collectible cars and pokemon cards. The little she did see through her room window hadn’t changed at all though. He still had the picture of his parents on his nightstand.

Going over to the nightstand MJ pulled open the first drawer and ran her fingers across the letter his parents had written him before they passed. He always kept it there. MJ remembered the first time Peter let her read it. She cried because he was so secretive about it and he never discussed his parents but he trusted her enough to let her in. Not to mention the letter itself was heartbreaking.

Closing the drawer back MJ sat on Peter’s bed and sighed.

Even the floors were different, he no longer had carpet it was replaced with hardwood floors. His walls were bland, all of the posters and comic book stickers were gone. Even the huge spiderman cardboard cut out he had taped to his door was gone. MJ knew Peter had grown up and things were bound to change but it was just sad to see it go.

It made her realize she didn’t even remember when she got rid of all of her childish things. One day she loved my little pony and the next she wanted Vincent Van Gogh’s artwork hanging near her bed.

“What are you doing in here?” Peter’s voice echoed from the doorway catching MJ off guard.

Jumping up from his bed MJ clasped her hands together quickly trying to gather her thoughts. “I had to go to the bathroom and the downstairs one was in use,”

“When I said no one upstairs it applies to you too,” Peter said dryly as he walked over and turned off his bathroom light. “You aren’t special,”

“What am I going to do, steal?” MJ mocked trying not to be phased by the not special remark.

Peter shrugged. “I don’t know you,”

“Well that’s a little bit of a stretch don’t you think?” MJ asked twiddling with her fingers. 

“Not really,” Peter added leaning against the frame of the bathroom door. “Last week was the first time I had a decent conversation with you in years,”

“Not true, we talked,” MJ spoke quietly feeling a tad bit guilty.

Peter chuckled lightly. “Only time we ever talked is when you’d complain about how much you hate me and come to think of it I still don’t even know why you do,”

“Because you’re a manwhore who only cares about himself,” MJ said without second thought. 

“Oh yeah?” Peter raised his eyebrow. “Well you’re a prude who only cares about herself,” He shot back.

MJ stared at Peter and clenched her jaw. She was seconds away from kicking his ass.

“Did I lie?” He asked walking toward the main door and ushering his hands by it so MJ could get the memo and leave. 

“Party is downstairs and I want to get back to it,”

“Why do you have to be such a jerk?” MJ snapped tired of the false facade he’s been carrying around for so long. “What happened to the sweet kid I used to be friends with?”

“You stopped being friends with him,” Peter deadpanned. “You left him behind and got new friends… you never even looked back and realized you were the only friend I had. Do you know how hard I struggled? A seventh-grade boy who hadn’t yet grown into his ears and got made fun of every day and all he wished is for his friend to by his side yet she was busy hating him,”

MJ’s eyes shifted across the room.

“What was your excuse then? 12-year-old Peter wasn’t a quote on quote manwhore, what did he do to you?” 

MJ wanted to leave. She started to leave the room but Peter blocked her with his arm.

“No,” He shook his head. “You’re going to give me answers because it seems like I should have been the one hating you,”

“Let me out,” MJ said but she didn’t try forcing him out of the way.

Dropping her shoulders MJ went and sat on Peter’s bed watching as he closed his room door. He was serious about not letting her out until she started confessing.  
“I made myself hate you,” She whispered not looking at him. “I was jealous okay? I hated the fact that May trusted you and my parents didn’t trust me. I hated the fact that you could do what you want and May would encourage you and my parents didn’t. I still hate it, I hate that she trusts you enough to let you throw this party without her being here. I hate that you have one guardian who loves you more than the two of mine combined,”

MJ exhaled heavily she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. This was the first time she ever admitted that to anyone, even herself.

“I was only 12 too and seeing how affectionate she was toward you made me feel like shit. I didn’t want to feel that way so I forced myself to hate you so I wouldn’t have to see you guys anymore,”

MJ hadn’t even realized Peter had sat down on the bed next to her.

“Your parents do love you I’m sure of it,” Peter said wrapping his arm around her back pulling her in for a comforting hug. “Just because they aren’t as affectionate as Aunt May doesn’t mean they don’t love you,”

Tears slipped down MJ’s cheeks. She felt so open and it all was all so new to her she usually kept her feelings bottled up.

“They don’t love me, they need me as some type of perfect robot who obeys their every command,” MJ sniffled. “It’s their way or the highway,”

Peter squeezed MJ tight and leaned his head against hers. MJ felt….safe. Which was weird to her because any interaction with Peter always made her want to punch a wall. 

“Look, MJ,” Peter spoke softly taking MJ’s chin in his hand so that she was looking up at him. “Don’t cry please, I don’t know how to deal with crying,”

MJ cracked a half-hearted grin before wiping at her eyes. “Did you just call me MJ?”

Pressing his lips together he hung his head low. “Damn,”

Sitting up and letting his arm drop behind her MJ smiled weakly. “I’m sorry for leaving you for my own selfish idiotic reasons,”

“It’s fine, I managed to get by without you,” He nudged her shoulder playfully. “But it is nice to finally know why you ditched me,”

“Maybe I was the asshole all along,” MJ frowned nudging him back.

“You definitely are,” Peter agreed.

MJ smiled to herself. The weight she held on for so long had finally been lifted. She still felt like her parents didn’t care enough for her but finally telling someone how she felt was amazing. 

Taking out her phone MJ sighed once she saw it was 3 a.m. “I think I should get home, my dad gets up at 7,”

“Do you have to go?” Peter whined grasping her hand when she stood up from the bed. “We just made up,”

“We can still be made up tomorrow,” MJ said kind of astonished that he didn’t lash out at her for the real reason she ‘hated’ him. It just embarrassed her no, what kind of psycho was jealous of love someone else got? 

“I’m sorry they make you feel that way,” Peter said standing up and letting go of MJ. 

MJ frowned. “Yeah, me too,”

“Wait,” He called before she could leave the room. 

Turning back around to him MJ was met with a surprise instead. Peter cupped her face in his hands and connected their lips for the second time. It lasted only a moment but MJ felt every tingle, every sensation that came with it. Her stomach began doing loops when he pulled away. 

Biting down on her bottom lip MJ stared lustfully at Peter but she tried to conceal it. “Why-why’d you do that-t?”

Without answering her Peter simply kissed her again. This time he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She didn't fight it. Every bone in her body was telling her this was right. 

They dropped onto Peter’s bed, MJ’s legs tangled in between Peter’s and all she could think of was how good his hands felt touching her. 

“Wait, wait,” Peter said breaking the kiss as he moved the loose strands of hair from MJ's face. “You aren’t drunk, are you? This is one hundred percent lucid Michelle?”

“It’s MJ asshole,” MJ smiled before nodding at his question. “I’m not drunk,”

Peter took that as his cue to flip MJ over so now he was on top. He brought his lips down to her neck and kissed passionately his hands going underneath her shirt touching at her bare skin. MJ moaned at the contact causing Peter to groan softly in her ear. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Her body was on fire and she wanted to burn.

MJ found herself tearing off Peter’s shirt. He would choose tonight to finally wear one. MJ wanted him closer to her if that was possible. Sitting herself up a bit so she could run her fingers down his torso she made herself giggle. It was crazy how often she thought about doing this and how much she had to repress those thoughts. Now that all of it was happening she couldn’t control herself.

Each of their kisses was more intense than the last. MJ felt as if she’d explode. When Peter easily tugged off MJ’s shirt leaving her in her laced black bra she didn’t feel self-conscious at all. Not even when he unhooked it, exposing her breasts to his greedy gaze. The way he teased at them was torture, softly sucking away at them when they were already tender. 

When Peter reached for the button on MJ’s shorts she could feel all of her senses working at once. MJ wasn’t a stranger to self-pleasure but the realization that this was actually happening made her want to scream. She was half naked underneath Peter freaking Parker. While a party was still going on downstairs.

Peter trailed his fingers over the elastic band of her underwear. MJ looked up at him, his hair was a mess now, but his brown eyes were still full of life. MJ wondered how he could be so good looking even with puffy lips and red cheeks.

MJ couldn’t even form words, so she nodded. Giving Peter the okay to pull her underwear right from under her.

“Fuck,” Peter mumbled once he laid eyes over MJ’s whole body. This right here was enough for him to release she was so beautiful he couldn’t believe it. 

Suddenly it was like Peter was everywhere at once. His hands, his tongue, his mouth roaming over every inch of her body. MJ groaned when his fingers traveled below her waist. She could feel her heart pounding with every move he made. He started slowly at first and fastened his pace once he caught the rhythm. Shutting her eyes tight she squirmed underneath him. She was ultimately ready to let go when Peter stopped.

MJ didn’t question him though she just watched as he half crawled over to his nightstand and brought out a condom. MJ was panting roughly as she reached for the zipper on his jeans it didn’t take long for her to get him out of them.

She kissed Peter feverishly like she needs him. 

Peter looked at MJ for confirmation again once he slipped the condom on.

“Please,” She whispered able to regain her voice.

Opening her legs so he could get adjusted he took his time with her. Making sure he entered her slowly and careful not to try and hurt her. MJ had closed her eyes again and she was biting down on her lip as her hands gripped Peter’s sheets. Peter had never seen someone so mesmerizing. 

“Tell me if it hurts,”

MJ moaned loudly her body falling perfectly in sync with his thrusts. Peter wanted this to last forever as he leaned over her and began sucking at her neck. He got the overwhelming feeling to mark her even when he knew MJ would try to beat his ass for even thinking of the term ‘mark her’. 

She wrapped her legs around Peter’s waist wanting him to go faster and deeper. The little pants escaping her mouth were the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. Yet Peter found himself slowing down, he really didn’t want this to end. He placed soft sweet kisses to her chin and collarbone as his hands held MJ in place beneath him.

“Peter,” MJ tilted her head back out of pleasure her hands roaming all over his back. She was in complete and utter bliss. Her eyes were barely open and all she could do was call out his name, his real name, a thing she hasn’t done in years. “Peter, faster,”  
Realization smacked Peter so hard in the face he almost got whiplash. He wasn’t just having sex with MJ, this wasn’t just some meaningless hookup, he was making love to her. He didn’t even know he was capable of such a thing.

If his heart wasn’t racing before it was now. 

Giving in to her demands Peter sped up his pace and watched as MJ squirmed not knowing how to control all of the emotions racing through her at this moment.

“Peter!” She shouted his name again shutting her eyes tight. He could feel her tighten around him, she had came and that sent him all the way over the edge. He wasn’t far behind her.

After they both collapsed on the bed in a fit of heavy breathing and sweaty bodies Peter smiled to himself. Looking to MJ he could see her eyes drooping, this wasn’t the first time he’s worn someone out.

Lifting his cover he spread it over her. He couldn’t lay with her just yet, he had to end the party so he could cuddle in peace. Kissing her forehead before he jumped out of bed Peter felt like a whole new person.

He knew this night with MJ had changed him, for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for errors yikes


	8. The Aftermath

MJ groggily turned in her sleep. She yawned and let out the most satisfying stretch ever. Sitting up and wiping at her eyes she had to adjust to the bright light beaming into her room. It was weird because she never slept with her room curtains open. And when did she get a window on the left side of her room?

Fully opening her eyes MJ had to blink a few times to register where she was. Peter’s room. The events of last night started flooding in all at once. One moment they were arguing, then she was on the verge of crying and the next Peter was making her scream hail mary. 

What the hell.

MJ could hear the shower running in Peter’s bathroom. Her mind was a huge mess, how did she let this happen? Quickly getting out from under the covers MJ started to panic because she couldn’t find her clothes and she’d be damned if she asked Peter. 

Taking one of his white sheets MJ wrapped it around herself as tight as she could before tiptoeing to his door and slipping on her sandals. Peter’s door creaked when she opened it and MJ prayed the shower water was loud enough to drown out the sound.

For some reason, MJ was holding her breath until she was able to close his door again.

“Oh no, that’s fine, I’ll ask him now,” MJ heard Aunt May from around the corner. To say her soul jumped from her body would be an understatement.

“Of course, he’s up,” May laughed. “On my way to his room as we speak,”

MJ jumped back into Peter’s room so fast sonic would have been put to shame. Locking it for better measures MJ didn’t know what to do. She could feel herself starting to stress sweat.

Backing away from the door MJ hit her hand to her forehead and sighed frantically.

Aunt May had reached Peter’s door and realized it was locked she took no time in knocking harshly.

“Peter!” She knocked again. “Why is your door locked? I need to ask you something,”  
Knock. Knock. Knock.

MJ heard Peter turn off the water in the bathroom. He could be coming out in any second. MJ’s eyes darted across the room and she mentally cursed herself when she saw that the only way she’d be escaping them both was through the open window.

That means she’d literally be one of his window girls. MJ shivered at the thought but at this point, she had no other choice.

Turning on her heels she made a dash for the window. It was tricky to get out considering the sheet kept getting tangled in nooks and crannies. MJ was so worried about May finding her she wasn’t even worried about the possible fact that her parents could be in her room right now!

MJ peeked her head inside her room window before fully bouncing in just in case her mother had a shoe ready to launch at her. 

Closing her window MJ took several deep breaths. It felt like she was going to pass out, or throw up or both. Her hands were actually shaking. 

She had sex with Peter Parker. She was going to be the laughing stock of the school when people found out. Girls would start labeling her all kind of degrading terms. She couldn’t handle this already and it hasn’t even happened yet.

“MJ,” Her mother barged into her room. MJ had got back just in time, finally, something was going her way. “Your father and I are-, where’d that white sheet come from and why are you wrapped in it?”

MJ looked down at herself then back up at her mom. “It’s Liz’s,” She lied quickly. “The school is having a paint balloon fight and we’re required to wear white,”

Her mother eyed her suspiciously. “So you decided to go with a sheet instead of actual clothes?”

MJ laughed nervously. “Ned and Liz are wearing them too, it’s for our team so we can be distinguished against the rest,”

Walking all the way into MJ’s room her mother began pulling up the sheet near MJ’s shoulders. “You can at least fix it properly, you look like you just rolled out of bed,”  
MJ exhaled in relief because her mom had believed her lies.

“It’s not done yet,” MJ smiled trying to get her mom away from her before she realized MJ had on no clothes on underneath. “What were you saying about you and dad?”

“Oh yes,” Her mother stopped toying with the sheet. “We’re going to get a few things for the guest room, you know how picky your grandma is if we don’t have fresh everything when she arrives,”

“Have fun,” MJ spoke.

Her mother was about to leave but decided against it as she dropped her shoulders. “MJ please don’t be mad at your father and me, we don’t think of you as some kind of robot who’s programmed to obey us, we just care for you and would be devastated if anything happened while you were away,”

“Can we not get into this right now?” MJ rolled her eyes. “There’s literally nothing you can say to not make me mad. Unless it’s along the lines of ‘Yes MJ you can go’,”

Her mother sighed lightly. “We love you,” were her last words before leaving the room.

MJ retreated into her bathroom and took the longest hottest shower known to man. She wanted to scrub yesterday’s events away no matter how fresh they were in her mind. Yet every time she tried to think it away they came back 10 times stronger, eating at her. The way Peter felt against her... inside her was enough to make her explode. She knew it was wrong, Peter was not the sentimental type. Last night was probably just another girl he got to check off his hit list.

Looking at herself in the mirror MJ wanted to break it. She didn’t like the girl staring back at her.

“What the,” MJ said to herself as her hands grazed over her neck a not so small purplish bruise had formed on her. What if her mother had seen it? What gave Peter the right to leave a hickey on her? He really wanted her caught or worst dead because if her mother would have seen. MJ would be done for.

She’d just use some of her mom’s makeup to cover it.

Wrapping a towel around her body MJ walked back into her room only to have 19 heart attacks seeing Ned so comfortably laid out on her bed.

MJ immediately brought her shoulder up to her neck and smiled awkwardly. “Ned,” She greeted. “What are you doing here?”

“Your mom and dad let me in,” He spoke. “I’ve come to whisk you away to Liz’s, I can’t handle you two being mad at each other because I’m always in the middle,”

MJ pressed her lips together. “I’d rather not talk to someone who sabotaged my life,”

“Are you okay?” Ned asked. “Why are you standing like that?” He waved his finger at her whole trying to hide the hickey method.

“Yeah, no I’m fine,” MJ said turning the other way so she could let her shoulder rest and not have Ned see anything.

Ned stayed silent. “Why weren’t you answering your phone?”

MJ seethed quietly. She had left her phone at Peter’s and she hadn’t even known until now. She had left everything at Peter’s along with her dignity. 

“I lost it,” MJ lied and she felt so bad. She’s never lied to Ned before, at least not to his face. She felt like all she had been doing lately was lying and she hated it. She blamed Peter.

“That’s not an excuse,” Ned shook his head. “When I call you, you find your phone and answer that’s how important I am,”

“Haha,” MJ slapped her knee for the added sarcasm. “Anyway, let me get dressed you go downstairs and I’ll be down to make us some cookies,”

“I’ll get out the ingredients!” Ned said before leaving MJ to get dressed and gather her thoughts.

She wasn’t going out today so she just threw on a pair of pajamas and covered her hickey with some of her mother’s foundation. It should hold over for a while unless she started sweating or someone just happened to wipe her neck with a cloth.

She even kept her hair down as a barrier. MJ was determined no one was going to see this and figure out what really went down last night. Especially her parents, she’d burn the hickey off before they laid eyes on it.

Ned really did get everything out. The sugar, the butter, the eggs and everything else needed to make more cookies MJ planned on.

“Okay do you live here or do I?” Mj questioned picking up the bag of chocolate chunks and looking them over. “I didn’t even know we had these,”

“What kind of cookies were you planning to make then?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Honestly was just going to try and persuade you with pizza instead,” MJ laughed as she prayed vegetable oil over the cookie pan so they wouldn’t stick when entering the oven. “Don’t just stand there though get to mixing!”

About 10 minutes into mixing and eating cookie dough a knock came at the front door. MJ stared at Ned, she swore if he had invited Liz over she was kicking them both out.

Not even caring to ask who it was because she had set her mind on it being Liz, MJ nearly choked when Peter stood in front of her holding all of her belongings.

He even invited himself in.

Quickly taking the items from his hands and throwing them into the front coat closet so Ned wouldn’t see. MJ didn’t even want to talk to Peter, but it looked like he wasn’t leaving until she did.

“Are you really going to pretend like last night didn’t happen?” He exclaimed.

“No, no, no, no, sssh!” MJ whispered putting her finger to her lips and ushering her head toward the kitchen. Peter was too consumed with himself to notice though.

“There’s no no, or no ssh,” He shook his head. “This is happening right here, right now, why did you sneak out this morning? I thought everything went well,”

“Peter please be quiet,” MJ squeezed her knuckles together so tightly they were turning white. “I promise I’ll talk to you later, please,”

“Why did you leave?” He asked again standing his position and it made MJ mad.

“Isn’t that what you wanted anyway,” MJ said. “Isn’t it part of your reputation to not have the girls you’ve slept with be there when you wake up? Why am I any different? You said it yourself, I’m not special,”

Both MJ and Peter’s heads turned when they heard the dropping on the metal cookie tray in the kitchen.

For god sakes, MJ had just ratted on herself. That’s the thing with Peter he made her so angry, she was bound to put her foot in her mouth sometime.

Letting out an exasperated sigh MJ felt like punching him. “Come out, Ned,”

After a few moments of shuffling to pick up everything from the ground, Ned emerged from the kitchen, his jaw still hanging to the floor.

“That’s not what I wanted,” Peter said ignoring Ned. “And you didn’t give me a chance to say it before you left without a word,”

“Maybe I didn’t want you to say it,” MJ shot back. “Maybe I wanted to be a window girl, everyone classes me as some do-gooder, this will certainly boost my reputation,”

Peter clenched his jaw. “You’re lying, you can’t tell me last night wasn’t special, you just can’t,”

“I can because it wasn’t,” MJ shrugged. “And I’ll prove it,”

In a fit of ego with a tad bit of rage and a hint of stupidity, MJ got her phone from the coat closet and opened up her facebook app.

“I slept with Peter Parker last night,” MJ said aloud as she typed. “Don’t see why everyone claims he’s so amazing in bed, laugh emoji, anyway what’s new with you guys?”

“MJ,” Ned called out to her trying to stop her before it was too late.

“Send post,” MJ breathed heavily as she watched it post right in front of her eyes. “How special could it have been if I let the whole Midtown High know?”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Peter ran his hands through his hair. “You’re friends with your parents on Facebook, and Aunt May,”

MJ’s phone dropped from her hands and onto the floor. Her heart began to race she felt like she could faint at any moment.

“Anything to push me away huh?” Peter through his hands in the air and shook his head in disappointment. “You’d rather risk everything than actually admit that you like me despite the years you put in trying to hate me,”

MJ didn’t have words. She couldn’t process what was happening. 

“You know what? I’m actually glad you left, have a great rest of your day Michelle,” He said in annoyance as he left the house in anger. 

“Ned,” MJ could feel herself starting to cry. “What did I just do?”

Ned’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “I think you just told your parents you had sex and then you let the only guy you’ve liked since I’ve known you walk out of your life,”

MJ could feel the panic settling in she didn’t have the energy to argue against his last statement.

“Also I think you're standing on my foot,’ Ned said pointing downward with a witty smile but MJ didn’t find anything funny.

Plopping herself down on the living room couch MJ gulped.

“Say something nice about me at my funeral please,” She said closing her eyes. “I think I lived a decent enough life,”


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re so lucky I logged into your page and deleted that post before anybody important saw,” Liz scolded MJ, mother style: hand on the hip and a sternly pointed index finger. “Do you know how much shit you’d be in if your parents knew you had sex with Peter Parker of all people?”

MJ’s eyes were still puffy from the mental breakdown she had moments ago. The shock of her actually posting the status was only half the reason why she was upset. 

“You shouldn’t have deleted it, if I wanted it deleted I would have deleted it,” MJ stared at anything in her room but Liz. Ned was still processing the fact that MJ and Peter did the deed so he was no help. 

Liz scoffed. “I save your ass and you’re still mad at me, you’re acting like you wanted everyone to know,”

MJ stayed silent, fiddling with her fingers.

“Oh my god,” Liz dropped both hands to her sides and sighed dramatically. “You wanted everyone to know didn’t you?”

Finally locking eyes with Liz, MJ even gained back Ned’s full attention. Somehow his eyes were even wider than before MJ thought they might pop out and roll across her room floor.

Burying her face in her hands for a solid minute before talking again MJ took several deep breaths. “I just thought if I told everyone first and everyone knew I slept with Peter rather than Peter slept with me it’ll lessen the blow for when he told everyone he bagged the girl no one thought they could get,”

Coming to sit beside MJ, Liz wrapped her arms around her and sighed.

“MJ, I don’t think Peter was going to tell anyone though,” Ned spoke for the first time in ages. “Not that I know him or anything but I think he was genuinely upset at you but still, you know, worried,”

MJ laughed lowly. “You don’t have to know him to know that isn’t true, he would’ve told his buddies the first chance he got,”  
“You don’t know that,” Ned shifted his feet. “You guys slept together last night so he had all morning to tell his friends but has he?”

MJ bit down on her bottom lip. Ned had a point.

“What even happened last night?” Liz asked looking MJ straight in her eyes. It was about time she stopped withholding the truth from the only two friends she had anyway.

Standing up from her bed MJ ushered Ned to take her spot so she could look at both of them at once.

“First things first, I never told you guys this but Peter and I used to be friends,” MJ closed her eyes waiting for the backlash that was bound to come but never did.

“Figures,” Ned shrugged and Liz nodded in agreement. Wow, what made them think that?

Loosening herself up MJ continued with the explanation. “Well, before things escalated we talked about how I came to the conclusion that I hated him, why I stopped being his friend and why I tried my hardest to get him out of my life. Spoiler it’s because my parents have deeply traumatized me, no surprise there!”

Liz and Ned glanced between each other then back at MJ but said nothing.

“We made up and as I was leaving he kissed me then that led to other things,” MJ shifted her eyes to the ceiling at the memory. “I just wish I hadn’t let things get that far,”

“Well you did and you need to talk to him,” Liz said running her hands through her hair. “Because the fact that he came over here makes me think he’s glad things got that far,”

MJ rolled her eyes at Liz’s comment.

“Why are you guys giving Peter so much credit? MJ said not understanding how both of them seemed to be on his side when there weren’t any sides, to begin with. “Just because I slept with him doesn’t mean he’s not the same asshole he was two days ago,”

Ned rubbed the back of his neck but didn’t say a word, meanwhile, Liz was still holding strong on her statement. 

“If you don’t go over there I will,” Liz said folding her arms against her chest. “I don’t know what I’ll say as of right now but on the walk over I’m sure I’ll think of something,”

“I’m not going over there,” MJ deadpanned.

Standing up from MJ’s bed Liz grabbed her cellphone and was headed toward the door. Ned walked out after her but MJ stood still for a good 10 seconds before realizing they weren’t coming back and Liz was really going to Peter’s.

“Elizabeth Allan!” MJ shouted as she zoomed down the stairs. Liz could sure move fast because she was already out of the house, with Ned hot on her trail.

“Liz I swear to god!” She continued shouting. “If you knock on that door I’m skinning you alive,”

Ned then stopped walking and turned around to grab MJ. He was working against her, giving Liz enough time to get Peter. The betrayal was real and MJ wasn’t having it.

“Let me go!” MJ squealed trying to break free from Ned’s grasp but he wasn’t budging. This was totally unfair. Two against one? This would be the perfect time for MJ to have siblings but no, her parents would only have one child.

MJ watched as Liz knocked on Peter’s door and it sure didn’t take him long to answer. Like who answered the door after one knock? What kind of psychopath. 

Liz pointed to her and Ned, signaling Ned to bring MJ over.

“You’re so going to pay for this,” MJ said to Ned who just laughed it off like she was some kind of joke. Her threats were to be taken seriously!

“Wait, stop,” Peter held up his hands at the three of them. “If she doesn’t want to be here then I don’t want her here, no need to force anything,”

Setting MJ down on the ground Ned stepped back just in case she tried anything. “She wants to be here,”

“She has her own mouth,” MJ dusted herself off and flipped Liz and Ned the middle finger.

“Does she want to talk to me?” Peter asked and MJ could feel a huge lump in her throat forming. She hoped Liz was wrong about Peter and everything else she said. MJ wouldn’t know how to handle the knowledge of knowing that Peter liked her liked her. All of his emotions might have come from the sleeping together anyway.

“She-, uh I mean, I do,” MJ corrected herself as Peter stepped to the side to let her in. MJ did the honor of closing the door on Ned and Liz and it kind of felt good.

Following behind Peter until they were up in his room again MJ already knew the first thing she was going to say.

“Aunt May is wandering around the house and I’d prefer her not to hear our conversation. Her finding out about us was already avoided once,” Peter said once his room door was closed and they were totally alone.

“What’s this?” MJ asked walking over to him and using his shirt to wipe off the makeup covering the hickey he gave her. “Who in their right mind told you that this was a good idea?”

Not freaking out about his now ruined shirt Peter looked at her neck, yet he didn’t feel any remorse for doing it. 

“It was in the moment,” Peter defended himself knowing it was deeper than that. “If you’re really mad about that tell it to the scratches on my back, I can’t even take my shirt off and Aunt May is getting suspicious,”

“I was wondering why you visited my place with an actual shirt on your body,” MJ fake frowned.

“Forgetting all of that can we talk about how I thought we made up yet you’re still acting like I’m the worst person ever?” Peter questioned sitting down in his desk chair twirling in it like a child.

“You’re still the worst person ever,” MJ spoke. “Us making up doesn’t erase the messed up things you did,”

Peter stopped twirling. “If I’m so bad then why’d you sleep with me?”

“I’ve been asking myself that a lot lately,” MJ sighed. “I’m not sure we did the right thing,”

“Well you're wrong,” Peter blurted without a second thought. “You keep fighting how you really feel about me because of what? Because I’m a so-called player? Because you think I’m going to break your heart or something? If you really think I can break someone’s heart and live my life like I didn’t just crush someone else’s then I’m actually hurt by how little you think of me,”

MJ clasped her hands together. “I’m not fighting how I feel about you, but I damn sure know you’re a heartbreaker,”

Peter’s jaw dropped a little at MJ’s statement. He’s never hurt anybody before so he didn’t understand where MJ was getting her information from. All the girls he’s slept with, which wasn’t even that many, he’s never had to lie or deceive them in any way.

MJ walked over to Peter’s window and trailed her fingers over the curtains. “Because you’ve been breaking mine since the first time I saw someone leave this window,” MJ let out a small comforting chuckle.

“You might not remember this or believe this but I was coming to talk to you the day that first girl left your window, I was in high spirits but just as I was about to cross the fence I saw her,” MJ confessed letting her memory take over. “I was kind of stunned so I stood there and watched as you kissed her goodbye. That was the first time you broke my heart,”

“What were you coming to tell me?” Peter asked ignoring the rest of her dialogue. 

MJ rested her hands on the back of her neck. “I know we hadn’t talked in a while and for some reason that day my confidence level was through the roof. I had thought the best way to rekindle our friendship was to tell you how I felt,”

She turned to face Peter. MJ could feel herself getting worked up.

“How do you feel?” Peter said standing up from his chair to walk over to her.

“How I felt,” MJ corrected him hoping he wouldn’t see right through her.

Peter stopped directly in front of MJ she had all of his attention and he was waiting for her to say what he’s been wanting to hear for so long. Little did MJ know Peter only turned to those other girls because the girl he did like wouldn’t even speak to him. He had to fill the void she left in him somehow even though half the time he still felt empty.

“I feel,” MJ’s lips quivered at the thought of her expressing her true self in words rather than paint on a canvas or pen to a paper. “I feel like I don’t want you to hurt me anymore,”

That was the last straw for Peter, he hated seeing her hurt and the fact that he was the cause for it made him want to punch himself. 

Pulling her into his arms Peter hugged as tight as he could. MJ eventually gave in and to Peter, it was the best feeling ever. Holding her was a whole other experience and he wasn’t opposed to it. Peter thought sex with MJ was the best feeling ever, but this right here was easily 1000x better.

MJ pulled herself away from him and smiled weakly. 

“MJ,” Peter spoke softly. “Can I kiss you?”

Looking at Peter, MJ shook her head as in saying no. Even though she wanted to say yes, she desperately, desperately wanted to say yes.

“I said I don’t want you to hurt me anymore,”


	10. The Makeup

Today was the day Liz left for RISD and MJ’s family was coming over for her parents anniversary. They had made sure to lock MJ in her room until the bus left the school, her parents wouldn’t tolerate her sneaking off. 

MJ hadn’t spoken to Peter in days, she was avoiding all contact with him. Even with Ned and Liz on her back about her making a huge mistake, MJ just couldn’t bring herself to see him. MJ knew she liked Peter and that was the scary part. So she’d rather just sulk around than admit anything. This was all new to her and she didn’t know how to correctly express herself.

“You’re quieter than usual,” Her mother said as she and MJ folded guest towels and comforters for all the people who were staying over. “Should I be worried?”

Sucking in a fresh breath of air MJ continued folding not really sure on what to say to her mom. “No, I’m just uh-, sad about RISD,”

“There will be plenty of other closer, safer opportunities for you,” Her mom said, a failing attempt to make her feel better.

MJ lightly chuckled. “What are you guys going to do when I go off to college because it’s probably going to be more than 3 hours away,”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” her mother swiftly nodded just as the guest bedroom door flew open and in walked her dad.

“Ned’s downstairs,” He said with a smile.

“Thank god,” MJ said setting the towel down she had in her hand and not wasting any time in leaving the room and bouncing herself downstairs. Ned to the rescue! 

“I’ve never been happier to see another human being ever,” MJ went to give Ned a hug which he gratefully accepted. “I was just about to fall into another parental argument that I wouldn’t have won,”

Ned stood awkwardly like he was trying to hide something. Now it was MJ’s turn to ask if she should be worried or not. It wasn’t like Ned to not speak what was on his mind so of course, it made MJ iffy.  
What could he be hiding?

“You okay?” MJ asked raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

“Well you got it out of me,” Ned sighed falling onto the living room couch. “I tried really hard but you’re just too strong, Liz didn’t go to RISD,”

“Excuse me?” MJ said startled at the new information. “What do you mean? She sent me pictures of her on the bus an hour ago,”

Ned began scratching the back of his neck like he didn’t want to spill the beans.

“Ned,” MJ said firmly.

‘Fine,” He huffed. “I sort of helped her photoshop them because she told me you’re the one who really deserved to go and if you couldn’t why should she? She hit me right in the friendship feelings how could I not help?”

“Are you two idiots?” MJ through her hands in the air out of frustration. “What good comes from both of us not going?”

Ned shrugged.

Rolling her eyes MJ grabbed her car keys and headed for the front door. “Come on loser we’re going to Liz’s,”

Shooting her dad a quick text telling her where she was headed so he wouldn’t panic causing her mom to panic. 

Liz was going to be on a train ride down to RISD if MJ had to buy the ticket herself and drag Liz onto it. There was no need for Liz to feel bad about MJ not being able to go and she could. This was their dream and one of them was living it. All of this did make MJ feel bad about accusing Liz of sabotaging her which she hadn’t truly apologized to her yet.

“I find it endearing that she didn’t want to leave without you,” Ned added his un-needed two cents.

‘I find it stupid,” MJ disagreed. “You mind looking up the next train to Rhode Island? Liz is making this trip if she likes it or not,”

It didn’t take long to get to Liz’s since she only lived a few blocks down from MJ in the first place. She didn’t know how she was going to explain to Liz that she needed to go but she was about to pull the biggest most supportive argument out of her ass.

Liz was sitting on her front porch when Ned and MJ arrived. She was so shocked to see them she almost spit out the cherry cola she was sipping on.

“Really Ned?” Liz groaned twisting the cap back onto her drink ready to endure MJ’s wrath.

“Sorry,” Ned rubbed his arm. “She gets into your head she yanked it from my mind, trust me,’

Liz shot him a ‘yeah, whatever’ look as she stood up from the porch. “I didn’t go because you said yourself you are the better artist and you deserve the spot more than me,”

MJ wanted to punch herself multiple times. ‘I am not the better artist I was just mad and upset and was trying to say anything to make you felt how I felt,”

Liz looked down at the ground and started kicking at the grass.

“Look,’ MJ sighed trying to get through to her best friend. “You deserve it more than me, you actually had your portfolio done on time, you had concepts planned from day one, every project you do you put your heart into it and it comes out so beautiful. RISD would be happy to have you. The fact that you’re still standing here is robbing them of a talent like yours and I won’t have it,”

“Wow,” Ned gasped. “What a speech,”

“I’m so sorry I ever said those things, Liz,” MJ pouted fighting the urge to run and hug her because she didn’t know where Liz stood with her at this moment.

Walking down the steps to be near MJ, Liz sniffled trying to hold back her tears. 

“I love you MJ,” She said breaking MJ’s worried by pulling her into a bone breaking hug.

“I love you too,” MJ replied hugging back as tight as she could.

“I love me too,” Ned faked a cry intruding upon their hug but they didn’t mind. The three of them together was way more powerful than any of them could be apart.

Pulling apart from the hug Liz wiped at her eyes and stood herself up straight. “Can you come with me to the garage to grab my portfolio? I want to show you the latest piece I added,”

Nodding MJ followed Liz and Ned did too. She wondered what Liz could have done in the past few days that MJ heard nothing about. If it’s top secret it must be good because Liz would have been shared the art with MJ or Ned.

Opening the garage door Liz let MJ step inside first and before MJ knew it the door was slammed behind her and she could hear it being locked.

“Guys!” MJ shouted beating rapidly upon the door. “This isn’t funny open up!”

“I’m sorry it had to be this way!” Liz yelled through the door. “But it was the only way I could get you in the same room as Peter,”

“What?” MJ said to herself as she turned around in the garage, spotting Peter in the corner literally tied up to a chair with tape covering his mouth. “Oh my god,”

Rushing over to him MJ started by ripping the tape off of his mouth.

“Your friends are fucking crazy,” He was breathing heavily. “I’ve been here for over 30 minutes they literally tied me down when I showed up,”

Going for the ropes on his wrists MJ had trouble hiding her anger for both Liz and Ned. This whole thing was one giant trick to get her here with Peter. How deceptive. 

“What did they say to get you here?” MJ asked working her magic on the knots they tied.

“Told me you had gotten blacked out drunk and needed a way to sneak you back into your house without your parents noticing,” He answered rubbing his wrists once they were loose.

“And you believed that?” MJ said standing up once she was done.  
Peter shrugged. “I don’t know, I just-,” Peter shook his head cutting himself off from talking.

“Just what?” MJ questioned walking over to one of the garage’s windows and trying to pry it open but it wasn’t budging. Wasn’t that some kind of fire or safety hazard? The windows were supposed to open.

“I just thought maybe I caused you to drink and you were in that position because of me,” He confessed pressing his lips together.

MJ chuckled. “Not everything’s about you, Parker,”

“Whatever, okay?” He sounded annoyed. “Clearly it wasn’t even true so,”

Going back to the door MJ tried jiggling the hand once again. Boy was Liz and Ned going to pay for this once she got out. Why were they so keen on her and Peter anyway? 

Smacking her lips in defeat MJ pulled out her phone and began calling them but they were sending her straight to voicemail.

“Are you still not going to talk to me about everything?” Peter asked.

“What is everything?” MJ shot back sticking her phone back into her pocket.

Shaking his head once again Peter didn’t even feel like explaining anything to her anymore. If she was going to act clueless so would he. “Nothing, let’s find a way out of here,”

Sitting down on Liz’s father’s workbench MJ clasped her hands together. She knew the only way they’d be getting out of here is when Liz decided to unlock the door. Or if one of them could fit through the doggy door or felt like this situation was extreme enough to break a window.

MJ watched as Peter tried to pry open the window she was just at. She didn’t try stopping him.

“What are you so afraid of?” Peter asked dropping his idea of leaving things alone. “And please don’t say you’re afraid of me hurting you because that was never my intention. I never knew you liked me and if I did we wouldn’t be in this position today,”  
Biting down on her bottom lip MJ stared at Peter, speechless.

“Not to go all Barney on you but I like you, you like me…” He began.

“We know who watched their Saturday morning cartoons today,” MJ snickered a little too hard it made her snort and she quickly covered her nose and mouth with her hands.

“Okay little miss piggy,” Peter countered with a laugh.

Shooting him the middle finger MJ waved him off. 

“I’m afraid of liking you because I’d been suppressing those feelings for so long it feels wrong to act on them now,” MJ blurted. “Just think about it. How good of a pair would we be? I’ve been training my mind to hate you for years that can’t just go away and I’d hate to start anything knowing it won’t last,”

Running her hands through her hair MJ’s first thought was to immediately leave the room once she said what she had to say. Realizing that she couldn’t was truly horrifying.

“You haven’t been training your mind to hate me MJ,” Peter’s voice came out soft. “You’ve been trying to but it’s never worked. I can 100% guarantee that if you hated me you’d never give me the time of day,”

Peter sighed loudly before continuing. “Stop pushing me away I know it’s not what you want,”

“And how could you possibly know what I want?” MJ said defensively. “You’re standing there telling yourself everything you want to hear and that you think I’d say but I haven’t said anything so where are you getting your information from?”

“You are the most annoying person in the world,” Peter said angrily as he walked back to his side of the garage. “Call your friends and tell them to get me the hell out of here before I call the cops,”

Rolling her eyes for the millionth time today MJ took out her cellphone to try Ned and Liz again but still no answer.

After the 5th call, MJ had given up and fought the urge to throw her phone across the room. A good 15 minutes had passed since MJ and Peter had spoken but honestly, it felt like 15 hours.

MJ was hungry and soon her phone started blowing up from her parents asking where she was. Her family had arrived and they were all excited to see her. MJ couldn’t explain how she was locked up in a garage with Peter so she just told them she had gotten a flat tire and is waiting on the repairman to show up.

Thinking about all the delicious food her mother had cooked was enough to drive MJ insane. She had to get out of here.

“Do any of your friends have a bolt cutter or wrench or something to break the lock?” MJ asked her voice coming out dry.

Peter didn’t bother looking up from his phone. “Why because me and my friends are criminals, is that another accusation you’re throwing at me?”

“Really?” MJ clenched her jaw.

Peter tilted his head from side to side but didn’t say anything.

“Ugh,” MJ said.

“Ugh?” Peter exclaimed. “You don’t get to ugh me unless it’s coming out in moans,”

MJ started slow clapping. “You see? It’s stupid idiotic stuff like that, that makes me want to projectile vomit at the thought of us being anything more than a casual hookup,”

“If you don’t like how I am then why’d you do it?” He asked standing up and walking toward MJ. “Why’d you sleep with me and why’d you let me fall for you?”

Peter caught her at the last part of his sentence. There he went again with the expressing of his feelings so openly.

Gulping loudly MJ fought against every bone in her body to say the next few words that came out of her mouth.

“Maybe you aren’t the only one who fell,’ She said her eyes flickering side to side searching for Peter’s next move.

He had come even closer. “Stop fighting me then,” He spoke. “I won’t hurt you,”

Next thing MJ knew Peter had cupped her face with his hands and she wasn’t resisting.

“Please, stop,” He whispered, his fingers lightly grazing her lips sending massive chills down her spine. “Please,”

Peter then replaced his fingers with the slightest touch of his lips to hers. It was more of a graze yet MJ felt it in her stomach causing her to close her eyes for a brief moment.

Seeing as though Peter was going to keep teasing her MJ took it into her own hands to make the initial impact. Smashing their lips together felt like firework explosions. So much pent-up anger and frustration and confusion all coming together in the form of a kiss. Peter held his hands on MJ’s lower back while hers raveled through his hair tugging on the ends. Their bodies were firmly pressed against each other almost entangled in one another. All MJ could hear was the sound of her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

Peter’s lips were so soft and plump MJ felt like she was floating on cloud 9. The way she glided her tongue over them was enough to make Peter collapse. He decided to pull a move from memory and grab her ass, making her gasp lightly giving him the opportunity to take over. Walking MJ backward until they got to the workbench Peter slide in between her legs and deepened the kiss. Making sure she felt every touch, every lick, every bite.

“Okay, guys I’m back,” Ned burst into the garage dangling the keys in his hands. “Liz is at the train station and my direct orders were to let you out once she’s there,”

They hadn’t even heard him unlocking the door.

Reluctantly pulling away from Peter MJ now had to focus all her energy on beating Ned’s ass.

“Did I interrupt something here?” He asked pointing between the two of them who were now breathing irregularly.

Peter still held MJ by the waist tightly, he didn’t want to let her go.  
Looking down at Peter, all swollen lipped and eager, MJ had decided the killing of Ned could commence later in the day.

“Close that damn door Leeds,” She said and before he could even walk out MJ had begun kissing Peter again.

She had to admit, this was one of the best feelings.


	11. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for being inactive guys I've just been without wifi for so long! So in order to make up for it, I did this quick little update I hope you enjoy it and you don't hate me lmao.

Peter and MJ drove home separately since both of their cars were at Liz’s. MJ thought that it was best that way considering she didn’t want to explain to her parents why she spent so much time changing a car tire yet not coming home with her car. 

Her head was still spinning from all the excitement and emotion that came with Peter, yet she didn’t mind. MJ was actually upset that she had to go home but the good thing was that her murderous thoughts toward Ned and Liz had vanished. They may have been stupid but they were stupid for the right reasons. MJ had spent so long trying to ignore the way she felt so finally being able to let it free was amazing.

“I was about to drive to you myself pumpkin,” MJ’s grandfather on her mother’s side laughed cheekily as he brought her in for a warm hug. 

“No need for that,” MJ smiled once they pulled apart. “I’m here now,”

Her grandfather hugged her again for the heck of it before letting her walk away to mingle with the rest of the guests. Everyone was happy to see her but she could do without the comments of her growing taller by the second as if she hadn’t heard every joke in that department. Half of them being from Peter himself.

Sitting down on the couch, after greeting everyone, MJ pulled out her phone ready to get a little time to herself. That idea was thrown out the window when her cousin came and sat down next to her.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Rhode Island?” She asked staring MJ right in the face. “I heard you didn’t go because your folks don’t trust you,”

MJ rolled her eyes, her family was always gossiping. She hated when she was the topic of said gossiping because things liked to spin out of control. MJ was surprised that that was all her cousin had supposedly heard if she didn’t make it up herself.

“And I heard you need to mind your business Ava,” MJ faked a smile watching as Ava got butthurt and stormed off of the couch. She was more than likely going to go try to get MJ in trouble for being ‘rude’ but MJ couldn’t find herself being able to care.

MJ looked around the room and chuckled to herself. How her parents managed to turn their anniversary into a plot to get people to bring actual gifts amazed her. There was a whole table filled halfway with decorated boxes and slightly heavy envelopes like this was some kind of bar mitzvah. 

“Why the long face?” MJ was startled when someone leaned over her shoulder, too close to her ear.

Turning around MJ eased herself once she saw who it was. “Peter?” She questioned. “What are you doing here?”

Peter tilted his head toward aunt May who was already mingling with MJ’s family members.

“You really think she’d miss a grown-up party when she’s had to endure my teenage ones for so long?” He spoke looking down at MJ with a grin.

“Grown-up parties?” MJ held in a laugh. “You make us sound like we’re 5 or something,”

“What’s wrong with being 5?” Peter shrugged and MJ just shook her head her smile yet to fade. It was weird how comfortable she had gotten with him in the last couple of weeks. As much as didn’t want to admit, it was like the bond they had when they were friends was still there.

Before MJ could finish processing her thoughts she saw Peter leaning in to kiss her. Jumping back so far that she was so close to falling off of the couch her eyes immediately darted across the room trying to see if anyone had seen what almost happened.

“Wha-what are you doing?” She stumbled over her words shaken up at the whole ordeal. 

Peter stood back and looked her over this time, less dreamingly. 

“Look,” MJ whispered regaining her posture on the couch. “It’s not that I don’t want to, you know, kiss you,” She began. “It’s just that this isn’t the time or place,”

“Why not?” He questioned still not dropping his defensive stance. “We had sex in my house but we can’t kiss in yours?”

“Peter!” MJ yelped whacking him on the arm but it didn’t seem to phase him. “No one was around to watch us have sex now were they? And keep your voice down,”  
Peter let out a dry chuckle. “So, you don’t want your family to know you’re dating me?”

“Dating?” MJ said with more surprise in her voice than planned. “When did we discuss this?”

Peter cocked his mouth to the side and smacked his lips loudly. “I just didn’t take you as a girl who doesn’t date someone they’ve fucked twice,” Peter said referring to their time in Liz’s garage. He let the words slip from his mouth so easily and he knew it was stupid to say but he just couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t have a filter when it came to MJ and he regretted his words. Peter could tell by the look of disgust that crept upon her face she wasn’t going to accept an apology so he decided to shut up before he made things worse.

“Oh wow,” MJ crossed her arms against her chest to restrain herself from attacking him. “And what kind of girls are those?” 

MJ found herself getting angry at Peter not answering her. He stood there with the stupidest look on his face.

“Don’t go mute now,” MJ demanded standing up from the couch and moving closer to him. “You had so much to say a few moments ago, answer me, Peter, what kind of girls are those?”

“Let’s not start this,” Peter groaned trying to get the foot out of his mouth that he so happened to put there himself. “Just say you don’t want your family to know about me and if that’s the case then what’s the point in us at all?”

“What is for them to know?” MJ threw her hands in the air out of frustration. “We don’t even know what we are, we don’t even know what we want,” 

“Correction,” Peter said shoving his hands in his pants pockets. “You don’t know what you want, I do, and frankly I’m tired of being the only one who does,”

“It’s clear that I want you,” MJ blurted unexpectedly. “But right now I’m not even sure why because you’re a complete fucking asshole,”

“Says the one who doesn’t want her family to know about me,” Peter sighed. “Instead of us arguing I’ll just go home and tell aunt may that I don’t feel good or something,”

“I never said I didn’t want them to know about you,” MJ ran her hands through her hair so beyond tired of this conversation. “All I said is that this wasn’t the time or place and you’re blowing it out of proportion,”

“I think blowing things out of proportion is flying 15 feet off of a couch when someone tries to kiss you,” Peter spoke and before he could say anything else MJ turned on her heels and began walking away from him.

She was tired of his shit.

“Where are you going?” Peter asked lightly grabbing MJ by her arm so she could stop walking away from him.

“Anywhere you aren’t,” She said shrugging him off and continuing on with her struggle to part from him. It wasn’t getting her anywhere because he kept following behind and MJ could see most of her family members looking in their direction.

MJ really didn’t have time to answer a thousand questions about her and Peter so she’d rather them not know. At least for now because she didn’t even know what she’d tell them. MJ hadn’t confirmed her and Peter were dating and she didn’t know what to label what they had going on. So what was the point in telling anybody anything? She only wished that would get through Peter’s thick skull.

Walking into the kitchen with Peter on her heels she managed to slide in between her parents a place where she knew Peter wouldn’t follow. And aunt May just so happened to be pouring herself a glass of wine in here as well. MJ wanted to see if he was going to make a scene now.

“How are you, sweetie?” MJ’s dad wrapped her in his arms and hugged tight. 

“I’ve been better,” MJ said truthfully making sure she locked eyes with Peter when she said it.

“And you, Peter?” He asked making MJ’s shoulders drop. She didn’t need Peter talking at all about anything. He was a little pesky weasel he’ll find some way to make things inappropriate. 

“Can I ask you a question, sir?” Peter said not answering MJ’s dad because he didn’t know how he felt at the moment.  
MJ’s dad nodded and suddenly all eyes were on him. MJ’s, both her parents and aunt May. 

He gulped silently. “If you uh, had a thing with a girl,” He started already feeling his palms start to sweat. “Like you like her a lot and she claims she likes you too but she won’t be your girlfriend or won’t tell anyone about what you guys have going on… what would you do?” 

MJ was staring at him with the most hateful eyes. If looks could kill he’d definitely be 6 feet under.

Aunt May slipped her arm over Peter’s shoulder and frowned as she leaned her head on him. Rubbing his back reassuringly like he was a victim.

“Well son,” Her dad began. “Sounds like this girl you like isn’t all that into you if that isn’t too harsh,”

“Yeah,” MJ’s mom chimed in. “If she likes you she shouldn’t be afraid of anyone else knowing that and she’d be happy to label herself as your girlfriend,”

Peter nodded his head. “That’s exactly what I thought,”

“Who’s this mystery girl who doesn’t know what she’s missing out on?” Aunt May asked lifting her head.

MJ wanted to explode. She swore if Peter said anything she’d rip him to shreds.

“I’d rather not say her name,” He spoke looking over at MJ with daring eyes. “Since it looks like we won’t become anything, why waste my time?”

MJ’s dad took a sip of his wine and nodded at Peter. “Tell her that, if she really cares she’ll step up. If she really cares nothing is worth the risk of losing you,”

MJ sighed loudly. “What if the girl he’s talking about doesn’t want everybody in her business especially when her parents are psychos and probably wouldn’t approve?”

Her mother laughed. “If everyone cared about what their parents thought of their partners you wouldn’t be here Michelle,”

“Well, maybe,” MJ stared down at her fingers and began twiddling them. “Maybe that girl isn’t ready for that kind of commitment even if she thought she was,”

MJ could feel the room go silent. It wasn’t even just the voices, it was the movement, the breaths. Everything had seemed to stop. She refused to look up at Peter. MJ knew her words had hurt him and she didn’t want to see the look on his face. She wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

MJ didn’t know what was wrong with her. She liked Peter, she really did and she still felt like they were friends even after all of these years. She liked seeing him smile and she liked when he held her. But somewhere deep down inside her she felt like she didn’t deserve the way Peter felt about her. She couldn’t continue allowing him to like her when she didn’t even like herself. 

Talk about unhealthy relationships, they’d crumble faster than wet sand. 

“I’m going to go call this girl,” Peter started talking yet MJ still didn’t look up. “And ask her why is she making it so damn hard to love her,” MJ could hear his voice shaking with every word.

That was it.

MJ’s head jolted up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. Did Peter just admit that he loved her? Her jaw was to the floor and all she could do was stare at him. He looked hurt and MJ found herself gripping the kitchen table trying to calm herself. So many thoughts were running through her head and she couldn’t control them.

She felt like she might faint.

“Tell me how the call goes okay?” Aunt May smiled giving Peter another tight squeeze as they all watched him walk out of the kitchen. MJ’s limbs refused to move, she was scared and her heart was going 5000 miles an hour.

The stove dinged loudly in the background.

“My cupcakes!” MJ’s mother did a little dance. “Michelle, May, help me decorate?”

“Are you okay?” Her dad asked once he realized she looked as if she had been frozen in time.  
Quickly shaking her head MJ straightened herself out. “I’m fine, I’m fine let’s get to these cupcakes,”

Her dad still looked at her iffy but MJ ignored him. 

She felt like her head was spinning and she couldn’t get it to stop. 

Did Peter really love her?


	12. The Fallout

MJ paced around her room. Back and forth for what seemed like forever. She couldn’t find a way to calm herself and Liz wasn’t answering the phone. Ned’s advice of acting like she never heard what Peter said definitely wasn’t going to pan out.

All she could do was panic and while she was doing that Peter probably felt as if she didn’t care. MJ did care, a lot but she just couldn’t understand what made him say that he loved her. After an eternity in her room, she figured the only way she’d know is if she asked him.

Not wanting to explain to any of her family where she was going MJ decided to take the easy way out and go through her window. She’d only be lucky if Peter left his unlocked.

Climbing over the fence and into Peter’s yard, MJ made it her mission to stay as low as possible just in case someone wanted to look at the garden and end up spotting her. Taking long strides up the wall ladder near his window MJ lifted it with ease. Maybe he should start locking his window, it was pretty easy to break in.

“Peter,” MJ called out once she was fully in with the window closed and now locked. 

He wasn’t in his room.

Walking out into the hallway MJ heard noise coming from downstairs and now she wished she had just used the front door. It wasn’t like May was here or anything, gosh why was she so stupid.

MJ found herself tiptoeing down the stairs. The urge to flake out overtook her and she was seconds away from dodging to the door and sneaking out.

“MJ?” Peter questioned holding his car keys in his hand and he had to be standing near the front door. “Did you break into my house?”

Planting herself firmly on the bottom of the steps MJ folded her hands behind her back and shrugged. Everything seemed so awkward now. 

“Maybe if you locked your window,”

“Do you need something?” He asked not playing into her small talk. “I was on my way out,”

MJ could smell the annoyance oozing off of him. He really didn’t want to be bothered with her and she didn’t like it.

“I wanted to talk about what you um, said back there in my kitchen,” She gulped as she began rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. “Like, I know it was a mistake so if you could just confirm that,”

Placing his keys down on the table near the door Peter sighed heavily. “So did you come over here to reject me?”

“No, no, no, no,” MJ shook her head frantically.

“Sure seems like it because telling me that what I said was a mistake is basically saying you don’t feel the same,” He deadpanned looking MJ directly in her eyes and suddenly the room got really hot. MJ could feel her forehead start to sweat she wasn’t made for conversations like this.

Biting on her bottom lip MJ began to panic she didn’t know what to say.

“Can you leave?” Peter’s body stiffened at his own question. “I’m serious, I’d rather not have you stand there and make me feel like shit,”

“I didn’t think we were at that stage yet Peter,” MJ blurted stepping down from the bottom of the stairs and walking toward him. “We just started things up and you’re throwing the love word around how am I supposed to react?”

He chuckled sarcastically. “I wasn’t throwing the love word around I was saying how I felt, how I’ve been feeling for a long time now,”

MJ put her hand to her forehead and blinked out of disbelief. “That’s not possible, you can’t- you couldn’t have been feeling like that because like I said before we just started things up,”

“Ever wondered why I stuck around knowing you claimed to not like me?” He spoke. “Ever wondered why I made it my first priority to bother you every chance I could just so I could have some type of interaction with you? Why I did little things like sent you that picture for your self-portrait because I know how stressed it made you or taking that parking spot at school because Flash Thompson parks right next to it and I know how much he makes you uncomfortable?”

MJ’s eyes widened at Peter’s words.

“I had no idea,” She breathed lightly.

“Of course you didn’t,” Peter shrugged. “Why would you? I was the asshole next door who bedded a different girl every night and wasn’t worthy of your time,”

MJ gasped. “That’s not true, I’ve already told you the reason why I deemed you an asshole and that wasn’t it,”

“Just, whatever MJ are we done here yet? I made plans and I’m late,” Peter said moving closer to the front door.

“So that’s it?” MJ questioned refusing to move.

Peter leaned his head back out of annoyance and let out a sigh. “What else do you want? Since you aren’t progressing in the feelings part of our relationship what do you want? Want to continue having sex? We can do that just make an appointment like the rest of the window girls,”

“You did not just call me a window girl Peter Benjamin Parker,” MJ’s voice cracked mid-sentence but she didn’t care.

“You’re not my girlfriend you’re just someone I had sex with and according to you those girls are called window girls so welcome to the club,” 

MJ didn’t even let herself think before she was stomping over to Peter and smacking him barehanded across the cheek. She had to refrain herself from doing it twice. 

“Just because you’re mad at me doesn’t give you the right to degrade me,” MJ fumed her hand burning from the contact.

Peter opened the front door like nothing had happened. “Get out,”

“Gladly,” MJ spoke walking past him without another word and he didn’t even give her chance to fully get through it before he slammed the door shut.

MJ wasted no time in climbing back over the gate and back up to her room. 

It was a huge mistake to go over there in the first place. She should have listened to her gut and stayed home.

Pulling her curtains closed with more force than necessary MJ plopped onto her bed and automatically curled into her covers, shoes on and all.

She was mad at Peter, no she was REALLY mad at Peter. She was furious. 

MJ’s phone began ringing beside her and she groaned when she read Liz’s contact name. Now she wants to talk on the phone when MJ has already ruined her life. 

“Hello,” MJ mumbled into the phone.

“I have like 50 missed calls from you were you being kidnapped?” Liz asked sounding extremely tired, MJ could tell.

“What are they doing to you over there?” MJ asked.

Liz shuffled on the other end of the call before answering. “It’s nothing, I’m fine it’s just the work is really hard and I’m struggling to keep up with everyone else,” Liz began. “It’s like the other kids who were picked are modern day Picasso’s,”

MJ pulled the cover down from her face a bit so Liz could hear her more clearly. “Don’t try to keep up with everyone else, work at your own pace that’s when your work is best,”

Liz sighed. “I know it’s just seeing others finish early makes me feel like I need to try harder,”

“You’re the best artist there, trust me,” MJ said.

“Yeah, Yeah,” Liz laughed into the phone. “Anyway, what were you calling me for, it seemed important. I was in class sorry that I didn’t answer,”

“Oh,” MJ’s voice softened. She didn’t want to add to Liz’s stress that was the last thing Liz needed. “I just wanted to know how RISD was treating you, that’s all,”

“Wow,” Liz spoke. “A simple text would have sufficed,”

“Sorry about that,” MJ chuckled nervously.

“You and Peter okay?” Liz asked making MJ’s heart thump abnormally.

She gulped before answering. “We’re totally fine, don’t worry about us focus on your art please,”

“Speaking of art I need to get back to it, text you when I get to my dorm okay?”

“Okay,” MJ said and once the call was ended she buried her face back into her covers. 

MJ had no idea how she and Peter were going to recover from this fallout or if they even should.


	13. The Truth

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Ned asked MJ as she twirled her spoon around in her yogurt barely eating anything. 

MJ shook her head realizing she had been spacing out. “Oh, it’s nothing, I’m just tired you know I had to get up early and help get my family to the airport,”

Ned looked her over and knew that she was lying but decided not to push into it. If she wanted to tell him what was wrong she would have.

After a few minutes of eating yogurt in silence, MJ sighed heavily.

“Peter and I aren’t talking,” She blurted. “He sort of told me that he loved me and I freaked out and it just went downhill from there,” 

Taking a spoonful of his yogurt before responding Ned made the ‘o’ shape with his mouth. “I was not expecting that much of a bombshell,”

“Right?!” MJ said a little bit irritated. “He has no right to spring that on me,”

“You sort of can’t tell someone how they feel and when they feel it MJ,” Ned spoke up taking yet another spoonful of yogurt. “And before you say anything, no, I’m not siding with Peter, I’m siding with love,”

“So….” MJ trailed rolling her eyes. “You’re siding with Peter,”

Ned stared at MJ blankly. “You know you might not be able to say it now but you definitely feel more strongly than just a like for Peter,”

MJ snickered. “You know your sort of can't tell someone how they feel and when they feel it,” MJ repeated Ned’s words earning her the bird from him.

Pushing her yogurt beside her MJ was no longer in the mood for the tasty treat. She felt like talking to Peter but she didn’t want him to talk back. If only there was a way to stitch his mouth shut, boy would that come in handy

“I know I’m not Liz or anything, but MJ I really think you shouldn’t let Peter get away, he’s one of the good guys,” Ned said.

“You don’t have to be Liz to give me advice Ned, you’re just as important as her don’t ever belittle yourself,” MJ suddenly found herself getting protective over Ned.

Ned laughed wholeheartedly. “Wait, no-,” He couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “I know I’m important duh, I’m just saying I know I’m not Liz so I can’t really tap into that girly side of yours,”

Pressing her lips into a thin line MJ shook her head at him. “I take my compliment back,”

“It’s already locked in,” Ned said tapping his temple with his index finger. 

MJ rolled her eyes and let out a light chuckle. “You feel like catching a movie? I really need to get away from my life for at least a few hours,”

Ned sucked his teeth, shaking his head. “Can’t go, I’ll miss the action,”

MJ lifted an eyebrow. “What action?”

“You guys must have some type of mental telepathy because Peter’s coming in with a few of his friends,” Ned said nodding his head toward the door. 

“Oh my god,” MJ exclaimed quickly sinking down into her seat. “Ned please please please make a distraction so I can high tail it out of here,”

Soon the almost quiet little shop got filled with the rowdy voices of Peter and his friends. MJ prayed they wouldn’t notice the two of them.

Ned couldn’t help but laugh at the measures MJ was willing to take. “No way, as your friend who cares very deeply about you I can’t let you hide from this forever,”

“Ned,” MJ whined giving him her best puppy dog eyes. “Letting me get away today doesn’t mean I’ll get away forever,”

“But it’s the start!” Ned refused to help. “If you want to go, get up and leave,”

Peering over the side of the table MJ mentally facepalmed. Peter was standing facing the door as he talked away. 

She was trapped.

“I’ll give you 50 bucks,” MJ resorted to desperate measures. 

“Tempting, but no,” Ned shot back with a smirk. He thought this was funny meanwhile MJ was accumulating enough sweat to fill several oceans.

“So you do side with Peter, if you’re not helping me that means you’re helping him,” MJ said trying to crack him.

Ned stood up from his seat at the table and suddenly MJ’s heart dropped. She thought he was going to do something insanely stupid.

“I’m leaving, feel free to come with,” Ned shrugged. “I’m taking no sides,”

“He’s still facing the door, Ned!” MJ harshly whispered. “Get him to look away,”

“Just get up and walk who cares if he sees you?” Ned said but when he realized MJ was literally not going to move he sighed and caved in. 

“I want my 50 in singles just to make it hard for you,” He stated before going over to Peter.

Exhaling slowly MJ sat up straight and watched Ned make Peter look down at their phones.

Creeping slowly out of her seat she somehow felt the need to tiptoe as if she was in some scooby doo scene. She even had the little sound effects playing in her mind. 

“Oh, she’s out of the restroom!” Ned smiled pointing over at MJ and almost everyone looked.

She was going to murder Ned. This was it, his final days on Earth.

She didn’t have a response. Maybe if she suddenly developed ninja powers she could fling fork Ned’s way and cut a few major arteries.

Peter sucked in his bottom lip and locked eyes with MJ. 

Lifting her head and pointing toward the table she was just at she ushered Peter over. Now she had no chance but to get this over now.

She did have one less friend though, Ned would have to run through hell to get back into her good graces. 

MJ watched as Peter said a few things to his buddies before coming over. Ned had shot her the peace sign with a wide tooth smile signaling that he was leaving or for her sake waiting in the car until this was over.

“Hey,” MJ squeaked once he sat down. Peter simply nodded. 

After a few seconds of silence, they both had blurted ‘I’m sorry’ in unison.

“You go first,” MJ offered placing her hands in her lap waiting for him to continue.

“I’m sorry for calling you a window girl,” He began. “I don’t know why I said it, I don’t know why I say half the stuff I do when I’m around you,”

“I’m sorry I keep dismissing your feelings,” MJ said twiddling with her fingers. “A sort of wise yet extremely stupid person once told me that you can't tell someone how they feel and when they’re supposed to feel it,”

“So,” Peter said glancing from side to side. “What now? Do we become friends? Go back to ignoring each other?”

Placing her hands on the table MJ sucked away all of her fears. “I don’t want to lose you and I most certainly can’t be just friends with you,”

“That’s the thing,” Peter ran his fingers through his hair and let out a hefty sigh. “It’s just that me knowing you don’t feel the same way I do is enough for me to say we shouldn’t be more than just friends,”

MJ could feel her skin starting to heat up. 

“I don’t know how to feel that way Peter,” MJ spat out. “I’ve never experienced it, not even from my own parents and I know that’s messed up but it’s how I am and I really want you to accept that because you are someone I need in my life at this moment,”

Peter cocked his head to the side and let off a sly smile. MJ didn’t know what was so smile-worthy but it had to be a good sign, right?

“MJ, how exactly do you feel about me?” He asked causing her to shrug.

“I just know that I get weirdly happy and it kinda freaks me out but it’s nice,” MJ said as the fiddling with fingers restarted. “I also know that sometimes I can’t stand your guts but even when I’m mad at you I still want to be around you and boy let me tell you that’s the most annoying thing ever,”

Peter’s smile grew ten times in size.

“Why are you smiling?” MJ asked.

Shaking his head Peter didn’t confess. “Ned was telling me about you wanting to see a movie, you want to get out of here?”

MJ was confused. “Are we-, are we okay?”

Standing up from his seat Peter held out his hand to lift MJ from hers. “We’re perfect,”

Peter’s smile still hadn’t dropped. He knew MJ loved him too she just couldn’t say it and that was something he could work with. All this time she felt the same way and the fact that Peter figured it out before she did was honestly shocking.

Getting her to realize it was a task Peter would have fun taking up.


	14. Chapter 14

“You’re the worst person ever oh my god,” Liz said biting into her cheesy nachos via facetime. “Why did I have to find out about your Peter problems from Ned?”

“To be fair, we aren’t having problems anymore and besides I didn’t want you stressing about me when you have to focus on RISD,” MJ defended her actions.

Liz stared blankly into the camera and started to shake her head. “Ever heard of you tell your best friend everything no matter what? Maybe I needed the distraction,”

Shrugging MJ parted her lips slightly. “He’s been acting kind of weird since our little talk though, he smiles a lot and not his usual cocky smile you know? It’s more genuine and sweet, plus he’s really been into hand-holding for some reason,”

“Are you describing the Peter Parker that I know?” Liz questioned dipping her nacho chip into a small bowl of sour cream. “But isn’t that cute? He’s slowly changing and I think it’s because of you,”

MJ twisted her lips to the side before responding. “Okay, it is kinda cute can’t lie about that it’s just new to me and I have to get used to it,”

“Petermj for the win!” Liz laughed clapping her free nacho-less hand against her leg. 

Before MJ could say anything her phone had rang and it was from Peter.

“Liz, I’ll call you later, Peter’s on the other line,” MJ stated as Liz quickly gave her the thumbs up approval and ended the call.

“Come outside,” Peter spoke then hung up just like that.

Sitting up on her bed MJ was confused. She decided to slip on a pair of shoes and go check it out anyway because she knew he wouldn’t give her any context on to what he had planned.

MJ’s parents weren’t home so she wouldn’t have to explain where she was off to. That was a good thing because she couldn’t even explain to herself where she was going.

Stepping out of her house she immediately spotted Peter dangling his car keys in his hand and leaning against his car. Not to much surprise, he did make it look cool.

“Uhh,” MJ began as she walked toward the gate where their houses separated. “You’re finally giving in and letting me drive your car?”

Peter laughed, a little too hard.

“Course not babe,”

MJ tilted her head to the side and stared at him. “Babe,” She let the word roll off of her tongue so easily. “I like it,”

Peter met her at the gate and kissed her. MJ didn’t even feel the urge to make fun of him for having to stand on his tiptoes to do so. She let herself fall into him, into his kiss, his embrace and it felt amazing. 

MJ’s eyes opened slowly once he pulled away. If Peter had some type of spell over her she surely believed it. MJ could have never imagined herself acting this way, and with Peter of all people.

“We’re going to Midtown actually, I have a surprise for you there,” Peter said taking a hold of MJ’s hand to lead her around the gate. The way he entwined his fingers with hers and squeezed lightly made MJ’s stomach flutter.

“It isn’t anything embarrassing is it?” MJ asked. “I won’t be mad because I’ve actually been expecting it since the past week has been ‘Peter finds a way to annoy MJ’ free and it’s a little sketchy,”

“Oh, you want me to annoy you?” Peter said once they got in his car. “I can totally fit that into my daily scheming, say no more. But sadly no it isn’t embarrassing it’s actually top secret so I can’t tell you anything”

“Where’s the fair in that!” MJ whined poking Peter in his rib cage causing him to jump slightly. 

“Hey, stop that!” He swatted her hand away. “You tell anyone I’m ticklish and you’ll come up missing,”

Putting her hands in the air in surrender format MJ couldn’t stop herself from laughing. 

“You think it’s a joke until I’m explaining to your parents that you just decided to run away,” He grinned keeping his eye on her hands once she had lowered them to her lap. He had to make sure she didn’t try any attack moves.

“Can I get a hint?” MJ asked. “What could you have possibly done at the school without permission or at least not getting caught?”

“Are you forgetting that I’m Peter Parker, I don’t need permission,”

MJ playfully rolled her eyes. “Does your ego ever slow down?”

“Nope,” Peter said popping the ‘p’.

Upon arriving at Midtown MJ was surprised to see lots of students and teachers gathered in the front yard.

“Please tell me this isn’t some….” MJ's mind went blank. “You know what? I don’t even have a reaction for this just promise me this isn’t something crazy,”

“It’s painting for charity,” Peter admitted. “Aunt May helped me organize this, we paint and we auction them off and all the money raised can go to a charity of your choice,” 

MJ’s jaw hit the floor. “Peter,” She whispered not believing he had done all of this just for her. This was honestly better than anything else, it was so MJ. The fact that he was able to pull this off was beyond her.

He shrugged. “You make me want to do good,”

“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,” MJ couldn’t hold in her excitement as her hands clapped together seal-like in her lap.

Leaning over in her seat MJ connected her lips to Peter’s. It didn’t take long for his hands to find her lower back pressing them as close as the armrest in the car would let them. His lips were soft and sweet perfectly in sync with MJ’s. Her hands traveled up his thigh, making sure she spent extra time in certain spots until she was cupping his face in her hands. MJ smiled into the kiss before breaking it off leaving Peter speechless.

“Let’s get to it shall we?”

“I’ve got something we can get to,” Peter’s voice was shaky as he tried grabbing MJ but she was already halfway out the car.

Peter watched as MJ seductively called him out of the car with a wave of her finger like the little minx she was. He briefly looked up at the roof of his car and sighed to himself. What was she trying to do to him? He knew this was all for a good cause but if MJ did something like that again he’d be all over her in a heartbeat.

Slipping out of his car he locked the doors and whisked away the keys into his pocket.

MJ grabbed two aprons from the pile sitting on top of the foldable table and tossed Peter one once he got close enough.

“Ooh let’s take the big canvas,” MJ said all giddy. The pure joy clearly expressed in her movements it was like she swayed when she walked taking small bounce steps.

All of the other students were busy painting away and even a few teachers who had offered to chaperone. 

“Is May coming?” MJ asked leaning the canvas against a tree as she went to go gather the supplies she needed.

“She’ll be a little late,” Peter said carrying all the things MJ tossed his way. “How much of this stuff do you need?”

“Can I ask you a question?” MJ said quickly turning around almost making Peter drop everything.

Peter lifted an eyebrow signaling her to go ahead.

“Can I paint you?”

Peter let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. He had no idea what MJ could have asked him that would have made things bad between them but he still felt nervous. She had that kind of effect on him.

“You mean like one of your french girls?” Peter batted his eyelashes making MJ crack a smile.

“I’m pretty sure she said draw but yes Peter can I paint you like one of my french girls?” 

“I don’t have to get naked do I?” Peter shifted his eyes across the yard. “I mean I’m not opposed to it but do you really want everyone checking out what I have going on down there? I don’t want you getting jealous,”

MJ smacked her lips. “Please get over yourself and keep your clothes on stupid,”

Placing all of MJ’s materials down on the stand she pushed over Peter spread his arms out. “Where do you want me?” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“I just need your face,” MJ said moving Peter so he was standing near the canvas.

“Ooh, kinky,” He winked grabbing MJ by the hips pulling her toward him.

“You are impossible,” MJ shook her head placing her hands on his shoulders.

Peter lifted his hand to move the loose strands of MJ’s hair behind her ear.

“You are the most beautiful girl ever,” Peter blurted staring directly into MJ’s honey brown eyes. He was sure he could stare into them forever. “And I’m glad I can call you mine,”

“Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?” MJ asked tussling her hands in the back of his hair. “Because I accept and yes we can tell my parents,”

“We don’t have to if you don’t really want to,” Peter said.

“No, I want to,” MJ stopped him before he could say anything else. “Now how about we start this painting?”


	15. The Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had suggested writing a little smut, so I did since I've been away for so long. It's the least I could give you guys.

“Okay see you guys in a few hours!” MJ waved off her parents who were going to do a little grocery shopping for tonight’s dinner. MJ had decided that today was going to be the day to tell them about Peter so she convinced her parents to invite him and May over for dinner.

Closing and locking the door MJ wasted no time in rushing up the stairs and into her room. Dodging to her window she quickly opened it revealing Peter standing below near the bushes.

“Hurry!” MJ said ushering him to climb up. 

Peter wasn’t even half way in before MJ was trying to tug his shirt off. She had been waiting to get him alone for what felt like ages. She was sure after the whole painting for charity yesterday it would end up just the two of them but May had asked Peter for help getting the paintings to her office.

“Can I be stable first?” Peter joked holding MJ at arms length so he could firmly place his feet on the ground. His shirt was hanging over his neck and MJ seemed impatient which only made him want to mess with her more. “You know you could say hello first right?”

“I’ll strangle you,” MJ threatened pulling him closer by his shirt, his cocky smile not fading. “Do not tempt me,”

Gradually scaling his hands down her waist Peter brought himself to the nape of MJ’s neck and began placing slow, sweet kisses. She groaned at the contact instantly giving him more access as she turned her head. 

Backing them up until they fell onto MJ’s bed, with Peter on top he let his kisses travel until they met her lips. Peter swore MJ’s lips were perfectly crafted to fit his. The way he was able to melt into her was a whole other level of pleasure. 

MJ wiggled out of her shirt underneath him, breaking the kiss for only mere seconds drove Peter crazy. He wanted her, all of her all the time. It was ridiculous.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Peter breathed out once MJ began grinding her lower half against his. He didn’t want to embarrass himself by releasing in his jeans after 2 seconds of contact. MJ really needed to realize the effect she had on him.  
MJ giggled knowing exactly why he wanted her to slow down, but if anything she wanted to speed things up. Reaching for the zipper on his jeans MJ locked eyes with Peter and it was like she was seeing how attractive he was for the millionth time. His soft brown eyes were eager with lust, seeing him like this was something she’d never get tired of. 

Unable to take things slower MJ decided to take matters into her own hands. She wanted him badly. 

Pushing him backward onto the bed MJ straddled him, she didn’t know what came over her. Peter roamed his hands all over her as they began kissing feverishly. MJ could feel Peter rising through his boxers, it turned her on more.

Pulling back from Peter’s embrace MJ could feel her heart racing as she wiggled herself out of her underwear, she still was shy in front of him in situations like these. She always calmed down though, Peter looked at her as if she was the most beautiful person in the world and it never failed to make her relax.

MJ carefully traced her fingertips down his chest until she reached the rim of his boxers. 

Within moments Peter felt MJ’s dainty little hands wrap around his, more than excited, member. He let out a sharp breath at the contact, she was driving him wild and she wasn’t even doing anything.

Still on top of him, MJ leaned over to her nightstand pulling out a row of condoms from her drawer.

“And where’d you get those?” Peter smirked now knowing why a bunch of his had went missing. That was way better than the idea of Aunt May sneaking them.

“Shush,” MJ teased tearing open one but it was more slippery than planned. Maybe she wasn’t as skilled as she thought because the condom fell right onto Peter’s chest, sliding down ever so slowly.

“Oh my god,” MJ clinched her teeth out of embarrassment. She could feel her cheeks heating up. “

Peter laughed loudly as he watched her panic at her small little mistake. “It’s fine, I promise you, here let me help,” He said quickly tensing up when she began stroking him.

“Fuck,” He breathed heavily closing his eyes momentarily.

MJ lifted her hand so that Peter could slide the condom on. Before she could do anything else Peter began kissing her again. This time with more passion, more fire, his lips were like lightning against hers and she felt every spark.

He thought he was slick when he flipped them over so that he was on top but every ounce of MJ’s brain went limp once she felt Peter inside of her. The first thrust sent her into pure bliss all she could get out were moans. Once he got started it was like he couldn’t stop, the way her eyes rolled to the back of head, the way her bottom lip quivered begging for more, the way her hands gripped at the sheets, Peter loved it all.

Peter began kissing her breasts slowing down his movements. MJ whimpered, her body was ablaze everywhere Peter touched left her shaking. She didn’t understand how well their bodies worked with one another. She had really been missing out on this? What a shame.

Bringing her hands to his back she pulled him closer to her, if that was even possible. Suddenly Peter sped back up, slamming into her with every emotion he had. MJ’s moans had grew louder, they were now pleading whimpers. 

“P-peter,”MJ mumbled so lightly she wasn’t even sure he could hear her. She was releasing but he kept going it was like her head was spinning and she could barely lift her eyelids. 

Moments later Peter collapsed beside her panting heavily as was she.

“Wow,” He breathed looking up at the ceiling. 

MJ laughed. “Even better than last time huh?’

“They do say practice makes perfect,” Peter said turning to face her. MJ’s brown hair was sweaty and in a mess but Peter had never seen her look prettier. He let his fingers graze her cheek and pulled her face closer so he could kiss her. 

“I love you,” He muttered against her lips, kissing her again. MJ didn’t panic when the words left his mouth. It was almost as if she had finally truly believed that he did. Well, that someone could. 

MJ gulped. “Peter, I-I-- MJ was cut off by the sound of her mother calling her name.

“MJ! Why aren’t you answering your phone!”

“Shit!” MJ half screamed and half whispered as she shot up from her bed, Peter doing the same. Her mind was going a million a second. Peter didn’t have enough time to climb out of the window unless he wanted to go naked. He didn’t have enough time to dart into another room and frankly he was not fitting underneath her bed.

Pushing Peter into her closet she grabbed her robe from the hook hanging on the closet door and wrapped herself in it. She kicked Peter’s clothes under her bed so fast she was sure they had been plopped into a different world.

“MJ,” Her mother called again barging into her room. “Why is your phone downstairs? Your father and I really had to drive all the way back here just to communicate with you? What are we paying your phone bill for?”

“Sorry mom,” MJ was sure she was going to pass out at any moment. The fact that her mom could probably hear MJ’s heart beating like a drum was enough to make her run away. “What did you need?”

“Since the grocery store is near Missys boutique I thought I’d bring her back my yellow dress. Didn’t I let you borrow it? It’s in your closet,” Her mom stated walking toward the closet but MJ quickly jumped in front of her.

“Are you crazy child?” Her mother’s eyes widened. “Maybe if you would have answered your phone you could have drove the dress to us, now scooch, you can’t keep it,’

“Mom, I’ll get the dress!” MJ cried out stopping her again from entering the closet. 

“You had your chance, MJ let me pass It’s just hanging in the front it takes two seconds,” Her mom eyed her suspiciously. “Is there something going on?”

MJ began biting her bottom lip. Peter but butt naked and MJ’s closet wasn’t very big so he couldn’t really hide. She for sure knew if her mother saw him she’d have a heart attack and die then come back to life just to beat MJ’s ass. Not to mention her father would try to murder Peter.

“Mom!” MJ’s voice came out shaky. “I want to have sex, I think I’m ready,” She said anything just to stall her.

Her mother stopped in her tracks and turned toward MJ in a blink of an eye. She began fanning herself with her hand. “Where is this coming from?”

MJ shrugged. “I don’t know but we should really talk about it don’t you think?”

Her mother nodded her head furiously. “You want to talk now? Your dad can go to the store himself,”

“Yes, let’s talk downstairs? Over something to drink?” MJ said leading her mother toward the door with MJ following behind her. “I just feel like I need to know what I’m getting into you know?”

Once they were fully out of the room MJ closed the door behind her. Peter totally owed her for getting him out of this one because the torture of the conversation she was about to have was already haunting her. 

While walking downstairs MJ pulled the robe tighter against her remembering what had went down with Peter. The first thing that came to mind was how she felt after he had told her he loved her. Of course he’s said it before but this time, MJ actually believed it. She wasn’t afraid of it anymore.

“I think I need scotch,” Her mother said as MJ took a seat at the breakfast bar.

“Is there a kid friendly version of scotch that’s just as strong?” MJ asked dreading the conversation. 

This was going to be hell.


	16. The Confrontation

MJ watched as her mother paced back and forth in the kitchen taking a long steady gulp of her scotch every so often.

“I just feel like you’re a little too young for us to be having this conversation…” Her mother trailed. “I thought you’d be at least 25…”

“25?” MJ raised her eyebrow in disbelief. “Really mom?”

Her mother shrugged frantically still not knowing exactly how to begin a conversation like this.

“Well,” She took another sip from her glass. “First, tell me how you’ve come to the conclusion that you’re ready? Are you being pressured? Is there some little dirty jockstrap smelling boy out there pressuring you to have sex?” She questioned her tone going from shaky to serious.

MJ shook her head trying to quickly gather up a lie. This was a total in the moment conversation just so Peter could escape. She had no real questions or worries for her mother because she was already having sex and it was great.

“No, I’m not being pressured,” MJ said letting her mother's concerns fade. “And especially not by a dirty jockstrap smelling boy... who do you think I am?”

Her mother waved her hands toward MJ dismissing her last statement. “Oh, honey please they’re all dirty jockstrap smelling boys trust me,”

Twisting her lips to the side MJ stayed quiet it would be best to just let her have that.

“So what made you think that you’re ready?”

“I don’t think mom, I know I’m ready,” MJ corrected her mother who then took a larger chug from her glass, it was already half empty. “I say that because I’ve found someone and surprisingly very surprisingly he means a lot to me and I just feel like we’re at that level,”

Placing her glass down on the kitchen table top her mother stared at her in disbelief. “Who is this someone and why haven’t your father and I heard of him before if you’re so fond of him?”

“Because I didn’t want you to know so you didn’t”

“Aha,” Her mother nodded slowly. “No, you can’t have sex I forbid it,”

MJ furrowed her eyebrows out of confusion. “Excuse me?” You forbid me from doing what I want with my body and you say this isn’t a prison? Honestly, this whole conversation is a privilege to you I didn’t have to tell you anything about what I’m doing with my body emphasis on my body,”

“Who are you talking to like that?” Her mother seemed appalled. “I said no sex I believe you’re too young and your father will agree and it’s not your body until you’re 18 and able to get put out of my house. Because who’ll be taking care of a baby if you get pregnant? Who will be spending money out of their pocket to help you and your child? Lord knows the boy you’re so fond of probably isn’t making much of himself,”

“What??” MJ questioned. “Who said anything about children mother? I’m not stupid I use protection. And you’re so crazy my body isn’t mine until I’m 18? Do you know how mental that sounds? I’m not some game that’s fully unlocked at level 18 and I’m not some scared 12 year old anymore either. I’m not afraid to stand up to you or dad because you guys are insane and it’s so hard living with you two, you treat me like some robot you made in a lab,”

“You- you use protection?” Her mother blinked rapidly trying to process that one phrase ignoring everything else MJ had said. “You use it as in you’re already having sex?”

MJ gulped slowly. She hadn’t meant to stick her own foot in her mouth it was just her mother made her so angry. 

“Go to your room,” She demanded pointing toward the stairs. “Now, and don’t come out until you’re called for,”

“This place is hell,” MJ said fed up at the whole ordeal. “Why can’t you realize what you’re doing to me? Sending me to my room is only going to drive us further apart. I already feel as though you guys don’t care and that’s affected me deeply for years now why can’t we sit here and talk instead of you icing me out?”  
“Now, MJ I won’t tell you again,” Her mother stated firmly. “Go,”

MJ hadn’t even realized she began tearing up until she wiped at her eyes. Getting up from her seat at the kitchen table MJ didn’t even bother trying to talk again. Her mother would never listen.

So she decided why should she? MJ did go to her room but that was only to change until something fit for the outside. She then grabbed her car keys and left the house completely.

She could hear her mother calling her name as she started up the car and began driving off but she didn’t care. She was tired, so drained and it was like it was never going to end.

MJ wished Liz was back already she missed talking to her face to face. Ned was right she needed Liz to tap into her girly side.

MJ didn’t even know where she was driving to until she pulled into Midtown’s parking lot. She was so angry and fed up at her mother she never wanted to go back. Stepping out of her car she ran her hands through her hair and sighed heavily. MJ felt as though she couldn’t even tell her parents she and Peter were dating because her mother would automatically know she was having sex with him and it’ll be hell fire from then.

Her mother would probably pull something like literally moving them away and forbidding her from seeing him.

MJ couldn’t lose Peter.

Walking toward the back of the school MJ felt like screaming so that’s what she did. She screamed at the sky, at the ground at her life.

“Keep it down won’t you!?” MJ heard a voice yell from behind her. “Other people are trying to sulk as well and they’d like to do it in silence,”

Quickly twisting around MJ saw a light brown haired boy sitting in the school bleachers he was bent between the cracks that’s why she hadn’t seen him when she first arrived.

“Kendall?” MJ questioned remembering the night of Peter’s party and the guy who tried hitting on her.

Kendall then sat up from the bleachers and made eye contact with MJ. “Michelle Jones? Why are you screaming like the world hates you?”

“Because it does,” MJ shrugged walking toward the bleachers. “And screaming helps…. anyway why are you stuffed between the seats staring at the sky?”

“It helps,” He took a script from her playbook. “And so does this,” he added lifting up his right hand revealing a bottle of alcohol.

MJ then climbed up the bleachers and sat down next to Kendall and she could now see the hurt so clear on his face. He looked as if he hadn’t slept in days and his bottom lip was bruised. MJ wanted to know what had led him to the position he’s in now but she knew he didn’t want to talk about it. Because she didn’t want to talk about her situation either.

“Mind sharing?” She asked.

Kendall bit the inside of his cheek contemplating his next decision. “You sure? This isn’t any of that cheap stuff, it’s pretty strong,”

“The stronger the better,” MJ laughed taking the bottle from his hands and taking a huge sip. He was right, it burned the back of her throat but she didn’t let it show. “Besides you owe me for being such a dick at Peter’s party,”

Kendall just smiled as he tilted his head back up toward the sky. It made MJ look up too. The sky was a bright baby blue and at this moment MJ was sure it was brightest blue it had ever been. There were few clouds in the sky but other than that it was a sea of clear blue.

It was pretty no wonder Kendall said it helps.

“Maybe I should try screaming,” Kendall broke MJ from her sky trans. “But I’d be screaming for so long I’d lose my voice,”

Taking another sip of the bottle before handing it back to him MJ leaned against the bleachers and exhaled heavily.

She began to chuckle underneath her breath.

“We’re literally day drinking like we're in our forties going through a midlife crisis,” She chuckled covering her mouth with her hand.

Kendall let out a little laugh too before taking a chug of alcohol. “Yeah, that’s crazy were only teens our lives shouldn’t be this bad,”

MJ closed her eyes. Letting the cool breeze pan across her face.

“I’m sorry for intruding in your space,”

Kendall stayed silent for a moment. “It’s fine, misery loves company,”

“Now where’s my apology?” MJ peeked open one of her eyes at Kendall. “The whole party mishap,”

Kendall handed MJ the bottle. “Sorry for being such an ass, I promise I’m only like that 98% of the time,”

MJ took a sip and shook her head slightly at the tingling in her mouth. “Glad to have caught you at your good 2% then,”

Propping himself up from the bleachers Kendall dusted off his pants and started making his way down the stairs.

“Let’s play some football Jones!” He sounded excited at the idea. MJ could tell he was already drunk considering he had been at the bottle longer than she has. The way he swayed side to side when he walked told it all.

Following him down the bleachers and toward the football field MJ kept taking longer and longer sips. She wanted to feel as free as he did in this moment. She wanted to forget all her problems and this is the best way she could think of.

MJ watched as he climbed behind the fence to grab a stray football someone must have forgotten about and tossed it toward her without warning.

“Hey!” MJ shouted once she had safety secured the ball and bottle without either one falling.

Kendall laughed wholeheartedly before climbing back over and planting his feet firmly on the ground.

“Go long,” MJ said pushing him backward and he followed suit. Jogging backward, surprisingly without falling.

Placing the bottle on the ground next to her MJ winded up her arm like she was about to swing a bat. She knew this was baseball but she wouldn’t be able to throw the ball with enough force without the extra help.

“Ready?!”

“Go for it!”

Winding up one last time MJ let the ball fly from her hands right toward Kendall. Wow, maybe she was better than she thought she was.

Next thing MJ knew she heard a smack and then saw Kendall hitting the ground.

“Oh my god!” MJ panicked rushing toward Kendall. This was such a stupid idea, she saw how drunk he was how could he possibly play football in his position?

“Owww,” Kendall groaned holding his nose and MJ could see the blood dripping from it. “How hard did you throw it?”

Bending down to help him MJ kept wincing. She hated the sight of blood it made her feel uneasy.

“Are you okay? I’m so so so sorry,” She didn’t know what to do. “Should we get you to a hospital?”

Kendall shook his head. “This isn’t the first time I’ve had a bloody nose. I’m sure nothings broken,”

Helping him sit up MJ used the scarf from her head to put on his nose for the bleeding.

“What can I do? I feel so bad,”

“Just tell no one of this and we’re good,” He sniffled holding the scarf over his nose. “Hey, this smells good,”

“Thanks?” MJ responded. “Do you need me to get you a drink of water?”

“MJ!”

Turning her head in the direction of where her name was being called MJ saw Peter. He was standing not too far away from her and Kendall. He had his cell phone in his hand and he looked very worried.

“Peter?” She questioned. “What are you doing here?”

“No, what are you doing here?” He asked once he got to the both of them. “And cuddled up with him?”

“What?” MJ shook her head. “Cuddled? Are you slow?”

“Your mother sent me looking for you when Aunt May and I showed up for dinner and you, the one who arranged the whole thing, wasn’t there,” He stated not taking his eyes off of Kendall who looked up at him lazily.

“I thought she would have canceled—,” MJ said blinking rapidly. “We got into this big fight,”

“So the first thing you do is hang with this guy instead of coming to your own boyfriend?” Peter said with a little anger in his tone.

“Woah, you two are dating?” Kendall said lifting the scarf up a bit so Peter could hear him talk.

“Yeah, so mind having a little respect by getting the fuck away from her before I remove you myself?” Peter clicked his teeth.

Kendall kept his ground. “Funny guy aren’t you?”

Standing up from the ground MJ glared at Kendall then began walking Peter the other way so this wouldn’t escalate out of control.

“Won’t be so funny when you’re leaving here with more than just a bloody nose,” Peter shot back putting his weight down so MJ was no longer able to push him backward. MJ didn’t like the look Peter had on his face. He was angry and it made his face twist in an unflattering manner.

“Peter, can we please go?” MJ whispered. “You’ve found me, we can go,”

“MJ hit me up anytime when you want to share another bottle of booze I had fun contact kissing!” Kendall shouted standing up from the ground. He knew his statement would piss Peter off so he had to be ready for some type of retaliation.

“What did you say?” Peter questioned moving past MJ and back toward Kendall. “What did you say?”

Peter didn’t give him any second longer to answer before his fist came in contact with Kendall’s mouth. He stumbled back a bit but that shock quickly wore off as he charged at Peter.

Kendall was still drunk so MJ knew this fight wouldn’t be fair. She didn’t even know why this fight was happening in the first place.

“Peter he’s drunk!” MJ informed as Peter landed another blow at Kendall’s face and this time it got him harder. Kendall fell to the floor but still managed to get back up to go at Peter again. He knew he wasn’t going to win yet he couldn’t stop.

“Peter!” MJ screamed once he repeatedly began punching Kendall. She ran over to them and grabbed Peter by the arms before he could land another one.

“Peter!” Her voice was shaky.

Kendall began coughing underneath Peter, his face was even more bloodied.

“Are you in fucking sane?” MJ yelled.

Lifting himself off of Kendall, Peter looked down at himself and then back at MJ who was totally frightened.

“I’m- I’m sorry,” He began walking toward her but she stepped back. “MJ, this isn’t me you know that,”

MJ gulped as she looked down at Kendall who was groaning from pain. “You’re crazy,”

“No,” Peter shook his head. “MJ he just pisses me off to no extent,”

“So what,” MJ’s eyes grew wide. “You beat up everyone who pisses you off? What if I piss you off one day?”

“He disrespected you,” Peter lowered his head in defeat. “I- I—,”

“Save it,” MJ cut him off. “This is unacceptable and I want you to leave.”

“MJ,” he spoke reaching his hand out but she didn’t take it.

“Tell my parents I’m not coming home, I’ll be taking Kendall home or to the hospital,” She looked down at the state he was in and it wasn’t pretty, “Then I’m staying at Ned’s,”

“M—,”

“I want you to leave,” She stated again. “I’ll talk to you when I feel like it,”

“I’m sorry,” He said again. “I’m so sorry,”


	17. The Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants me to answer any q’s ive made a curious cat > https://curiouscat.me/Fostandfound12

“I can’t believe he’d act like that,” MJ sighed heavily as she laid her head in Liz’s lap as she played with her hair. “It was so abnormal, like he was different,”

Liz had been back home for a full five hours. She’s spent four of them in Ned’s room listening to MJ’s problems but she didn’t mind. She missed being face to face with her best friends.

“I believe he’d act like that,” Ned added in his two cents as he twirled around in his computer chair to face the girls. “Peter’s a hothead you should see him in gym,”

Liz nodded her head. “I agree but he went too far by hitting the poor guy, MJ you should stay mad at him,”

MJ started to fiddle with her fingers. “I wouldn’t say I’m mad I’m just….-” She paused briefly. “Tired,”

Directing Liz’s fingers to the middle of her scalp so she could really get in there. MJ smiled at Liz’s disapproving grunt. 

“And I have no idea how I’m going to deal with my parents. I’m pretty sure my mom told my dad and now they’re both probably thinking of all the ways I’ve fornicated,” MJ rolled her eyes.

Ned stood up from his chair to go sit on the bed with the girls. He lifted MJ’s legs so that he could sit underneath them. “You know what MJ? I say screw it go face your parents and take it like a man. Then go face Peter and smooch his face and get out all your frustration,”

Liz chuckled at Ned. “It was all sounding good until the last part. Don’t give in to Peter let him know his shitty actions have even shitter consequences,” 

“I feel like you guys are backward now,” MJ laughed playfully rolling off of the two of them and onto the floor. “Liz you used to be so pro Peter what happened?” 

Ned furrowed his eyebrows and stared over at Liz. “Yeah you’ve kind of been bad mouthing him since you got back, did something happen?”

Liz’s eyes darted around the room as if she was trying to look at anything but the two of them. It made MJ uneasy. What could Liz be so afraid to tell her about Peter? She already had so much to worry about she didn’t need anything else.

“If it’s something bad say it,” MJ encouraged Liz by standing directly in front of her, arms folded and all. “I’m already having the worst day so please why don’t you pile it on,”

Liz bit down on her lip not sure whether she wanted to say anything at all.

“Okay…” She began. “While leaving RISD there was this little wait thingy to get our cars out of the parking garage. I overheard these girls talking about a guy named Peter. At first I paid no attention because Peter is the most basic common name ever,”

MJ dropped her arms to her sides waiting for Liz to continue.

“Then one of them got to talking about how that Peter went to Midtown. So naturally I started to listen more. Because what other Peter from Midtown is popular enough to have clout at RISD?” Liz stopped to look over MJ and Ned to see if they had any ideas. They both came up blank.

“Exactly,” Liz added. “Anyway the girl got to saying how she had a fun time with him and they were going out again tomorrow night. So many alarming bells went off in my head. That’s when I actually engaged myself in their conversation. I asked how they knew Peter from Midtown because he’s my classmate. The girl then proceeded to say ‘the same way everyone knows him’ and winked at me,”

“Wait,” MJ shook her head. “What? So you’re saying Peter’s cheating on me?”

Ned’s eyes grew big.

Liz shrugged. “I don’t know but we sure can find out because her name’s Veronica Page on facebook. Plus he gave me her number after I flirted with her a bit,”

“No,” MJ put her hand to her forehead. “I’m surely not snooping on the poor girl and this all seems so weird? When was Peter available to meet her anyway? I’ve been with him a lot,”

“What about the times you weren't?” Liz asked. “I’d hate to see him hurt you,”

Ned stayed to himself. He thought it would be best if he didn’t let anything stupid slip out of his mouth at a time like this.

Grabbing her jacket and car keys from Ned’s desk MJ couldn’t wrap her head around this. 

“I’m going to go deal with one bad thing at a time. I’m going home, If I don’t talk to you guys within the hour phone the police. Because I’m dead and they’re burying me in the backyard,”

Quickly leaving Ned’s bedroom MJ closed the door behind her and let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding in. Liz’s news shocked her and it made her chest hurt for some odd reason? It couldn’t be true… he said he loved her…. You wouldn’t do that to someone you claimed you loved.

Once MJ was in her car a text popped up from Liz . It was Veronica’s phone number with the message of ‘just in case’ attached to it.

The drive home was very eventful. MJ almost turned around twice to go back to Ned’s and almost swerved on the sidewalk trying to make said turns.

She couldn’t get the thought of Peter with someone else out of her mind. Even after all the times she’s seen him with girls before her. That stress piled on with the idea of talking to her parents just really made MJ want to say skip it all.

Pulling into her driveway MJ saw that her father’s car parked out front. That meant he was back and her mother was filling up his head with nonsense.

Before MJ could get out of the car her mother emerged from the front door. Her hands folded across her chest reminding MJ of her a few moments ago in Ned’s room. 

Stepping out of the car MJ met her mother half way. They sort of stared at each other until her mother broke the silence.

“Is it Peter?” She questioned with a bob of her head.

MJ gulped and shook her head yes. She had no desire to lie anymore if her mother wanted to yell and scream at her then that’s what’s going to happen.

“I knew it, the way he came back from telling us you were staying at Ned’s something was off about him. He had a look in his eye only someone you care about can give you,” Her mother confessed and dropped her arms to her side. 

“Listen, MJ I’m sorry for overreacting and I’m sorry that you think your father and I treat you like a prisoner. That isn’t our intention and I’m tired of fighting with you and most of all I’m sorry for being a horrible mother,”

MJ watched as her mom began to break down in tears. She’s never seen her this way and it made MJ feel like crap.

“Wait, no,” MJ comforted her by pulling her in for a hug. “You aren’t a horrible mother-”

“I’m going to work on myself,” She cut MJ off before she could say anything else. “You don’t need to lie to me, I know I’m in the wrong and I’d hate to lose you. The way you stormed off today broke me and I realized that one of these days you’d storm out and never come back. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I was the cause of that,”

For a moment MJ and her mother stood in their front lawn embraced in a heartwarming hug.

“I didn’t tell your dad.” MJ’s mom said softly. “You can tell him when you’re ready,” 

“Thank you,” MJ smiled as her mom pulled out of the hug. She thought this conversation was going to go in a way different direction but she’s glad it didn’t. She knew her mother’s past mistakes would never be buried so easily but the fact that she’s decided to try to better herself was amazing.

“I think someone else wants to say something to you as well,” Her mother nodded her head toward the Parker’s yard. MJ turned to reveal Peter standing at his front door. He did an shy awkward type of wave and by his facial expressions MJ could tell that he immediately regretted it.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Her mother said making her way back into the house.

Walking over to the fence and through the gate MJ found herself next to Peter. She didn’t know whether to bring up the whole Veronica thing or stay on the whole Kendall thing. Only thing she did know was that Veronica did peak her interest a bit more.

“What I did to Kendall wasn’t right,” He started stepping down from his porch stoop. “I hate that you saw me like that and I don’t want to make any excuses on why I acted that way because there isn’t any excuse,” 

“Kendall’s okay,” MJ nodded her head . “He deserves this apology more than me though,” 

Peter sucked in his bottom lip like he was fighting the urge to say something that would dig the hole he was in deeper. Choking back those words he simply shrugged.

“Okay, he’ll get it,” 

“Thank you,” MJ smiled. “Since today was ruined how about we do something tomorrow night? Just the two of us?”

Peter suddenly went tense. “Tomorrow night? I’m- I uh, promised Aunt May I’d help her re-decorate the living room when she gets off work it’s going to be hectic,”

MJ raised an eyebrow and eyed Peter suspiciously. Peter’s awful attempt at a lie only made MJ’s feeling about Veronica worse. This couldn’t be happening.

“I can tag along?” MJ offered. “May loves me she wouldn’t mind,” 

Peter scratched his head. “It’s kind of just an us thing, if that’s okay?”

MJ’s eager demeanor dropped. “That’s fine, I’ll see you whenever,”

“Wait,” Peter called out to MJ before she could rush away. “You seriously aren’t mad about this are you? We could do something in the morning? Or I could cancel….”

“No, Peter, I’m fine like I said I’ll see you whenever,” MJ stated. 

“Do you want to come in now?” Peter asked pointing toward the door. “The day’s still young,”

“My mom wanted to finish talking to me,” MJ lied. “She’s on this whole new wave of respecting me as a human being now isn’t that awesome,” 

Peter chuckled and nodded his head. “See you,”

MJ waved and kept going to her house she didn’t pull out her phone until she was inside.

With a quick swipe of her keyboard MJ sent a text to Liz.

Clear your schedule we’re going undercover.


	18. The Embarrassement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I've made a Curious cat! If you have any questions be sure to ask here > https://curiouscat.me/Fostandfound12

“That text was a mistake,” MJ confessed to Liz who was standing in her bedroom dressed in a black turtleneck and bright blue pants. Which threw MJ off because what kind of stealth mode was Liz going for? Don’t look at me but also look at me.

“I trust Peter and he’s been in the house all day only left a few moments ago and it’s 4 aka also the time when May gets off work,”

“Do you know how long it took me to find this turtleneck?” Liz frowned. “I say we go catch his ass! If anything May would’ve driven home first and they would’ve gone in the same car!”

MJ yawned and stretched out on her bed. “The truth always comes to light and Peter’s given me no reason not to trust him so why stress myself?”

“What about that whack lie he served you yesterday?” Liz reminded MJ. “I’m uh I’m going um re-decorating with um um I’m Aunt May,” Liz mimicked horribly causing MJ to crack a smile.

Liz sighed and threw one of MJ’s seat pillows at her. “Why am I the only one who cares about whether you get hurt or not?”

“And I love you for that,” MJ said sitting up on her bed. “But I’m sure I’m fine how about we do a little shopping ourselves to forget about this? Mom gave me 500 dollars in guilt money and it’s burning a hole in my pocket,”

“Girl,” Liz stood up fast. “Why didn’t you lead with that? Let’s go!”

MJ shook her head playfully as she grabbed her jacket from beside her and draped it over her shoulders.

She was first to leave the room Liz lingered a bit as she went behind MJ’s back and sent a little text to Veronica’s phone. If MJ wasn’t going to catch Peter’s sneaky behind Liz would. She asked Veronica where’d she be tonight and was it with Peter and could they make a little detour to the mall.

Sticking her phone back into her pocket she skipped down the steps to meet MJ.

“Took you long enough,” MJ joked before saying goodbye to her parents and being on her way.

Liz weaved a hand through her hair and faked a smile. “I was just looking over myself in your mirror, don’t know who we might see at the mall,”

“Do you still think you’ll meet Michael B Jordan and he’ll fall hopelessly in love with you?” MJ teased once they were in her car and had taken off.

Liz shrugged. “We do live in New York famous for awesome love stories, so who knows?”

“Keep dreaming,” 

When Liz and MJ arrived at the mall they waited out front for Ned to show up they kind of felt stupid for inviting him so last minute. 

MJ kept seeing Liz check her phone over and over again. It stuck out because it seemed like she was trying to be sneaky about it? Turning away every few seconds and looking over her shoulder to see if MJ was watching.

“What are you up to Liz?” MJ questioned walking toward her but she hurried and stuck her phone away. 

Liz quickly clapped her hands together and tried steering MJ in another direction. “Look there’s Ned!” If MJ found out Liz only came on this little mall trip to trap Peter she’d be pissed and Liz didn’t have the time for a pissed MJ. A pissed MJ liked to stay pissed for at least three to six business days.

Liz was happy to see that Veronica had agreed to stop at the mall, with Peter tagging along.

“Don’t think I’m not on to you,” MJ eyed Liz as she walked over to give Ned a big hug in which he returned.

“Sup lame-o,” Liz greeted Ned and he flipped her the finger.

Liz walked over and hugged Ned too, she had to admit he did give great hugs.

“Where’s Peter?” Ned asked once all the greetings had settled. “Please don’t tell me you’re letting his choose stuff already. Not to be rude but he could use some fashion advice,”  
“Peter?” MJ questioned. “Why are you asking about him?”

Ned looked at MJ a little bit confused. “Um,” He pointed back toward the parking lot. “I could have sworn I saw his car like three down from where I parked…”

Liz’s eyes grew big and she stormed off toward the cars with Ned and MJ frantically following behind her.

“I knew it!” She yelled. “I knew he was a cheating bastard! I texted Veronica and asked if she and her date could swing by to meet me before they did whatever and she said yes. Then Peter’s car’s here!”

“I feel icky guys I don’t like this,” Ned confessed trying to keep up with the fast-paced Liz and MJ.

Liz just kept making nonsense sounds from her mouth and MJ didn’t know how to react. Was she mad at Liz for going behind her back? Was Peter really cheating on her?

“He did say they were going furniture shopping,” Ned added once they reached the car Ned believed to be Peter’s

Ned was right, it was Peter’s car.

Liz cupped her hands on the driver side window and peered in to see if there was any evidence. 

“May wouldn’t shop here you know she’s obsessed with that antique store at the end of town,” Liz argued against Ned.

Both of them had valid points another reason for MJ not knowing how to react.

“I have a solution,” MJ finally spoke making all attention come to her. “I’ll call him and if he lies about where he is then I’ll know the truth,”

“Do it,” Liz said without hesitation.

Pulling her phone from her pocket MJ couldn’t steady her hand. Everything was happening so fast.

Dialing Peter’s number it rang three times before answering.

“MJ,” Peter said into the phone. “I’m glad you’re calling,” He paused before continuing to talk. “I’ve missed your voice,”

Liz shook her head in the background and mouthed the words ‘cheating bastard’.

“Hey um,” MJ began her heart beating fast. “Where are you and May shopping for the new decorations and such?”

“Oh,” He started. “You know that antique store at the end of town she loves so much? Out of the Attic? We’re here,”

Ned’s mouth dropped and Liz clenched her fists at her side.

MJ could feel her palms getting sweaty. “Okay, bye see you when you get back,” MJ ended the call so fast he didn’t even have the time to say goodbye.

Slowly sliding her phone back into her pocket MJ stared at her best friends. “Let’s go kill him,”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Liz cheered following behind MJ as they now stormed toward the mall.

“Guys be rational here!” Ned called out trying to shake some sense into the two. “I don’t think he’s worth jail time,”

“I can’t believe this!” MJ fumed so much rage building up inside her. “Who does Peter Parker think he is?!”

“I don’t know and I don’t care he’s going down,” Liz bobbed her head back and forth as she called Veronica to get their location.

Ned decided to throw the wise guy stuff out the window because the girls were right. Peter’s a pig. “I’ll hold him down while you two go at him,”

“You guys are in the food court? At the Pizza Parlor? Greats thanks be there in a second,” Liz hung up the phone and put speed in her step. Liz knew MJ wouldn't’ throw the first punch but she surely would and the second and the third and so on.

MJ felt like this was all some cruel joke and she hated it. 

Once they reached the food court MJ followed after Liz since she knew what Veronica looked like. MJ’s steps somehow felt more and more spaced apart like she was trying to walk on the moon. Her legs felt like jelly and not in a good way.

“Veronica!” Liz called as soon as she saw her chowing down on a huge slice of pineapple pizza. 

“Liz!” Veronica greeted with an actual cheesy smile. “Hey, boo,”

“Heeeeey, ”Liz dragged out as she eyed the place scouring for Peter. 

“Who are your friends?” Veronica asked setting her pizza down on the table near them. “They’re cute, are you guys into fivesomes?” 

“Well um,” Ned coughed lightly trying to fake the deepest voice possible. “I’m not opposed to it….”

Liz glared at Ned who immediately backed off and bowed his head like a defeated puppy.

“Who they are doesn't matter where’s Peter?” Liz asked since she knew MJ wouldn’t be asking any questions. Looking at her now she looked sick like she’d throw up any second now.

“Oh I totally forgot you two know each other, he just went to the bathr--,” Veronica cut herself short as she pointed behind the group. “Oh, there he is!”

Ned, MJ, and Liz turned around with a quickness.

“Liz…,” MJ grunted and she turned to face her with a scowl. “Who the hell is that?”

“That’s Peter! Peter Jenkins? From Midtown? Liz, I thought you knew him, don’t you guys go to school together?” Veronica said waving him over. 

“Seriously?!” MJ yelled at Liz. “Did you ever happen to ask whether it was Midtown High or Midtown University? Or I don’t know…. his last name??!” MJ flared her arms around.

Liz bit her bottom lip and she really felt like disappearing. All this hype and for what?

Ned started laughing under his breath.

“Midtown high?” Veronica almost choked on her slice of pizza. “You guys are high schoolers? I just asked you guys if you were into fivesomes oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t know,”

“This isn’t your fault,” MJ tried calming Veronica down. “It’s little miss stick her nose in everyone’s lives fault!”

“Who’s the new crew?” Peter Jenkins asked as he wrapped his arm around Veronica’s waist. 

“Doesn’t matter, we’re leaving,” Veronica said taking Peter by the hand and leading him away. “By the way, Liz lose my number weirdo,”

“I deserve that,” Liz nodded her head shooting Veronica a thumbs up.

“Ughhh,” MJ breathed loudly as she stormed off in the opposite direction of her pals. She needed to clear her head. She had spent the last few minutes being angry as hell at Peter and she had to leave before all of that energy transferred to Liz.

She shouldn’t have ever given in to Liz’s stupid accusations and stuck with her right mind. She was going to have to tell Peter about this… she just had to.

Sitting down on a bench outside Macy’s MJ was just so ticked off but mostly at herself.

Pulling her phone from her pocket she grazed her fingers over the buttons. She still wanted to know why Peter would lie about being here. But if he wanted to tell her he would have. 

“MJ?” A familiar voice filled her ears as she looked up and locked eyes with May. She was carrying two Macy bags. “What are you doing sitting here all alone?”

Perking herself up so May wouldn’t ask any unsettling questions MJ faked a smile. “Just waiting for Liz and Ned they're in the food court,”

“Oh are you guys meeting Peter? I’ve noticed how close you two have become,” She winked. “He’s at the counter buying the rest of his little man products,”

“Little man products?” MJ found herself cracking a genuine smile and choosing to ignore May’s wink.

“Yeah, you know I have to help him buy his drawers because he likes to waste money on name brand when they never last,” She shook her head at her nephew. “I’m surprised he told you about this he hates when I help him buy these types of things he gets so embarrassed,” 

MJ held in a laugh. “You’re here helping him buy his underwear?”

May cupped her hand over her mouth and stared at MJ shockingly before dropping it again. “Please don’t tell me I just outed his biggest secret,”

MJ nodded her head and then she couldn’t hold in her laughter any longer. It came out in rumbles. This is what Peter was keeping from her? Today was so hectic only to find out he’s embarrassed that his Aunt still chooses and buys his underwear.

“Aunt May, not going to lie I’m digging the spiderman ones, I was a little iffy at first,” Peter said emerging from the store with his head down looking inside his bags.

MJ laughed even louder and May chuckled.

“MJ?!!” Peter exclaimed hiding his bags behind his back. “Hi um yeah, I’m totally digging the spiderman SOCKS she bought me,” 

Standing up and going over to Peter MJ gazed at him lovingly before taking his face in her hands and kissing him. Right in front of Aunt May too. She didn’t care she needed this.

Dropping his bags to the ground Peter wasted no time in taking control of the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist in pulling her in close.

“Okay, okay, okay!” May said standing up and putting her arms between the two. “You guys are adorable but I did not sign up to see you two making out in public. As you kids would say that’s gross,”

Taking a step back both MJ and Peter let out a small laugh.

“Can I do one more thing you kids would do?” May asked.

Peter looked over at MJ then back at Aunt May then briefly nodded.

“I knew you liked her!” She did a little shimmy and pointed with both index fingers toward Peter. “I knew you liked her!”

“Aunt May!” Peter raised his voice and that was the end of it for MJ. She had to take a seat back on the bench to control her laughter.

Peter’s cheeks grew bright red.

“Okay, I’m sorry!” May smiled going over and engulfing Peter in a hug. She then proceeded to whisper ‘she’s the perfect girl to see you in your spiderman boxers’.

“Good god Aunt May,” Peter shook her off of him and started walking toward the exit of the mall. 

“I’m done with the both of you!” 

Peter kept walking but he also couldn’t stop smiling. Aunt May was a total kid at heart and he loved her for it. He also loved how much she liked MJ and how much she approved of him liking MJ. 

That gave Peter an idea. He wanted everyone to know how much he liked MJ.


	19. The New/Old Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://curiouscat.me/Fostandfound12  
> Guys, I fought myself for a minute with this chapter lol Marissa was going to be Gwen Stacey at first but I've decided to leave her out.

“Well, I’m not, not talking to her,” MJ admitted leaning against her locker watching as Peter put his books away. She didn’t know how the conversation steered toward her and Liz’s problems but it did. “We’re just not that communicative toward each other these days,”

Peter cocked his head to the side and smirked. “I still can’t believe you were going to kick my ass, that’s kind of hot,”

MJ rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Peter. “I’m not too sure I’d want to hurt somebody that wears spiderman boxers,” She snickered quickly backing away from Peter when his smile faded and he looked as if he wanted to kick her ass now.

“That’s your last straw Jones,” He pointed at her menacingly. “You bring that up again and I’ll be forced to result to extreme measures,”

MJ bit her bottom lip and put her hands up in surrender. “Fine,”

Closing his locker Peter took MJ’s books from her hand carrying them for her.

“Can I ask one last question though?” MJ sniffled a laugh as she stayed a few steps behind Peter. “Are you wearing them now little spidey?”

Letting out a chuckle of disbeliefPeter turned to face MJ.

“Do you want to see for yourself?” Peter teased walking toward her with that gleam in his eye. The gleam that always made MJ’s breath hitch in her throat and made her palms all sweaty not to mention the way her heart sped up. 

“Because Aunt May’s at work and I have no problem ditching school,” Peter said not breaking eye contact with MJ. He knew what he was doing too. MJ couldn’t handle herself in these types of moments, this was all still so new to her. He watched the way her chest rose and fell at an uneven pace. Her eyes full of excitement and wonder. This just made Peter want her all the more realizing maybe his joke of an offer wasn’t such a joke anymore.

“Hey, Peter!” A girl called from behind the two of them causing MJ to tense up.

Sighing heavily Peter looked MJ up and down once more before turning to face the girl. MJ closed her eyes briefly before adverting her attention to the brown haired girl who had just saved her from ditching school. In a way, she loved this girl, a lifesaver!

“Wait, no way,” Peter said shaking his head. “Marissa? Marissa Ridges? No way,”

“Yeah, Petey!” She smiled big before bouncing over to give him a hug which he accepted with as much as energy as she had. “I just got back in town and you’re the first person I had to see, you’ve changed so much oh my god,”

Peter ran a hand through his hair and gave off a sly smile. “This is unreal, are you coming to Midtown this time? This place could use a little bit of your touch,”

MJ eyed them both but stayed quiet. Who the heck was Marissa Ridges... Surely she’d know her if Peter was so fond of her. She had a hint of familiarity to her though, MJ just couldn’t place her.

“You know I’m a homeschooled girl for life Petey,” Marissa said. “But we should totally catch up after you leave this bore zone I have so much to tell you. You wouldn’t believe the shit I went through down in San Diego,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter nodded. “We can definitely meet after school I’ve missed you like crazy,”

Clearing her throat MJ stepped in front of Peter and extended her hand to Marissa. “Hello, I’m Michelle, Peter’s girlfriend,” She’d introduce herself since it seemed like Peter wasn’t going to do it.

Marissa shook MJ’s hand the last part of MJ’s greeting not affecting her at all. “Hi, Michelle I’m Marissa, Peter’s ex-girlfriend,”

Peter gulped.

“Oh?” MJ pursed her lip into a thin line. “I didn’t know Peter had an ex,”

Marissa shrugged. “It’s okay don’t feel bad I’m like the only one Peter ever told everything to.”

“Hm,” MJ nodded her head. “Good to know,”  
“Hey, you seem cool you can hang with us too let’s all meet at Petey’s after school?” Marissa smiled. “Catch you two lovebirds later,”

Turning to face Peter MJ had her arms crossed but Peter didn’t look too happy either. She took back her earlier statement. She hated her!

“What was that?” Peter exclaimed throwing his arm in the direction of where Marissa just was. “I’m Michelle, Peter’s girlfriend? Since when do you go by Michelle and since when did you start introducing yourself as my girlfriend?”

“Only my friends call me MJ and I am your girlfriend is that a problem that she knows?” MJ asked. “And what’s with the Petey this and Petey that and I’ve missed you like crazy. Oh and not telling me you had an ex-girlfriend who you’re still friends with?”

“No it’s not a problem,” Peter started. “It’s just the way you went about it was--, nothing. And Petey’s a nickname, I did miss her she’s been gone for about four years now why would I tell you about an ex I dated four years ago? We don’t even talk,”

The school bell rang loudly in their ears and MJ took her books back from Peter.

“Oh, I’m sure if you guys did talk she’d know about me! Since she’s the only one you told everything to,” MJ repeated Marissa’s words in a more mocking kind of way.

Peter stared blankly at MJ. “I’m not about to do this with you over her. I’ve got to get to class see you later,”

Standing there in the middle of the now nearly empty hallway MJ couldn’t believe what just went down. How did they go from intense attraction to MJ feeling like crap?

The late to class bell rang and it snapped MJ back into reality as she hurried off to her class.

Lunch was brutal as well. Peter got even more upset once he saw MJ sitting with Kendall but it wasn’t like they were alone.

“I didn’t overact did I?” MJ asked her small group of friends. “It was right of me to check him about her?”

Kendall nodded his head and so did Ned.  
“Can I add my input or are you still not talking to me?” Liz said drinking her orange juice.

“This overrides our previous mishap, spill,” MJ said.

Placing her juice back down on the table Liz rolled her eyes at MJ before continuing. 

“I think you should take up Marissa’s offer to see what she’s really about and if she’s trying to re-up on your man,” Liz said.

“I’m surprised you guys don’t remember her though?” Kendall spoke gaining everyone’s attention. “She never really showed up to Midtown events but she was always at his epic parties,”

“We don’t go to those,” Ned said.

“Clearly,” Kendall mocked before continuing. “The story of them is kind of bizarre considering she and her family up and moved to San Diego out of the blue. Not to tell too much information but she left the day they had sex. Peter woke up in the morning and she was gone and his window was wide open,”

Liz gasped. “Oh my god, she’s the first window girl? She started all of this?”

It finally clicked with MJ. That’s why Marissa seemed so familiar, MJ saw her leaving all those years ago. She was the reason why she deemed Peter a player.

“How do you know all of this?” Ned asked. 

“Believe it or not Peter and I used to be friends, uncoincidentally our friendship crumbled around the same time Marissa left,”

“I have so many questions for her,” Liz said picking up her juice again. “She’s iconic in a way,”

“No, she’s not,” MJ spoke up. “She’s Peter’s ex and clearly they still have some type of care for each other but none of the matters because they’re just friends,”

“Who’s just friends with their ex?” Liz protested. “You should let me come with you I’ll get down to the needy greedy questions we’re all dying to know,”  
“No you’re not coming, but Kendall is,” MJ clapped her hands together. 

“What?” Kendall said confused. “Peter hates me I’m not showing up at his house unless it’s a party,”

“You have to come, you know both of them you can help me play both sides,” MJ said pouting out her lip so Kendall would give in. 

“What’s in it for me?” He asked.

“I like him,” Liz announced. “My type of guy,”

“Uh,” MJ looked at each of her friends,=. “I’ll do your homework for a week,”

“Make it two and we’ve got a deal,” 

Letting out a frustrating breath of air MJ glared at Kendall. “Fine,”

Kendal set back in his seat and laughed. “I would’ve done it for free if you just said please,”

“Asshole,” MJ joked giving Kendall the finger.

“Speaking of the devil,” Ned said leaning his head toward the direction of Peter who was walking straight toward them.

“MJ can I talk to you for a second?” He asked once he got in front of them. “Alone,” He said as he stared directly at Kendall.

“Why not,” She shrugged getting up from the table and following Peter the other end of the lunchroom.

Peter sat down at an empty table. “I don’t like how I left things earlier and I just want to apologize, but there’s no reason for you to be jealous of Marissa. I admit you’re cute when you're jealous but she and I are a thing of the past,”

“I’m not jealous of her,” MJ defended herself.

“You won’t even say her name,” Peter grinned. “That’s beside the point, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about her I just didn’t think it was important,”

“I’m not jealous of Marissa,” MJ corrected herself as she ground her top and bottom teeth together. 

Peter gave MJ a look of ‘I don’t believe you but I’ll let it pass’.

“I look forward to hanging with you two later,” MJ added.

“You don’t seriously have to hang with us if you don’t want to, I’m sure Marissa’s offer was just her being friendly,”

“Well, offer accepted,” MJ said with a smile.

“Just a warning she’s pretty intense,” Peter added. “This is funny actually this isn’t how I imagined today going at all,”

MJ’s cheeks started to heat up remembering their little hallway fiasco from earlier.

“I was going to kiss you in the middle of the lunch room today,” Peter confessed. “So everyone could know that we’re together,”

“What?” MJ croaked realizing they were thinking about two completely different things. “What part of that did you think was okay?”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked honestly. “I think that’s pretty romantic actually,”

MJ folded her arms against her chest. “Peter everyone doesn’t need to know about us. If they find out along the way then great but we don’t need some public display of affection, we don’t owe these kids anything,”

“Oh, but it was fine for Marissa to know five seconds within meeting you?” Peter said a little bit ticked off. “Where was her option to find out along the way?”

“That’s different,” MJ argued. 

“No it’s not,” Peter said standing up ready to storm off. “You’re so against people finding out about us yet you tell Marissa for what? To assert your dominance? MJ your jealousy is showing and I take it back it isn’t cute at all,”

“You can’t be mad at me for telling your ex that we’re currently dating,” MJ said grabbing Peter by the arm before he could go.

“Are you dense?” Peter tapped his hand to his forehead. “I’m not mad about that I’m mad at the fact that you’re still trying to hide me,” 

Before MJ could say anything else Peter walked off. 

The second time today he’s left her alone looking and feeling stupid. MJ did not want to get used to this.


	20. Chapter 20

MJ was patiently waiting outside on her doorstep for Kendall to arrive. He was already 7 minutes late and Marissa was already at Peter’s house when they returned from school. 

Liz had begged and begged about tagging along as well but MJ wouldn’t budge. In no way would she have Liz around Marissa with the knowledge of that she’s the first window girl. The questions she’d bombard her with would even give MJ a headache.

MJ began her stride toward Kendall’s car as soon as he pulled up. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Kendall sing-sang as he got out of his car closing the door behind him.

MJ grabbed Kendall by the arm and began dragging him toward Peter’s. “Honey, you’re late,”

She then did a full stop and released Kendall’s arm. “Let’s never do that again, actually,”

“Right, you made it weird,” Kendall said jokingly pushing MJ by the shoulder. “Don’t try to steal my game, I make those jokes,”

“Whatever,” MJ laughed once making it to Peter’s door and knocking. It didn’t take long for someone to open the door and MJ was kind of happy that it was May who did.

May smiled when seeing MJ. “Peter said you’d be over, they’re in the kitchen eating all my snacks please go get them before they find my double stuffed Oreos,”

MJ chuckled lightly as she walked in, Kendall right behind her.

“And hello Kendall, I haven’t seen you around here in a long while,” May said. “You and Peter finally back friends again because lord knows he wouldn’t tell me why you guys stopped in the first place,”

Kendall did a smooth handshake with May before responding. “Sup miss May and I don’t even know why we stopped being friends it’s that troubled nephew you have to talk to. To be honest, I think he’s a little crazy might need to get checked into a hospital or something,” 

“Huh?” May questioned her adult protective instincts kicking in almost immediately. 

“Don’t mind him May!” MJ jumped in as she pushed Kendall toward the kitchen. “He’s just kidding, Peter’s fine,”

“Why are you dumb?” MJ whispered to Kendall and he just laughed.

Upon entering the kitchen MJ saw Peter and Marissa flipping through a few magazines with junk food wrappers spread all across the kitchen counter. It made her feel like this situation was oddly usual to them both.

“What is he doing here?” Peter said when he looked up and laid eyes on Kendall.

MJ watched as Marissa tensed up at the sight of Kendall and it made MJ all the more curious.

“Uh, hi Kendall,” Marissa waved awkwardly.

Maybe MJ had questions herself. Was Kendall the key to figuring out why Marissa left that night? Why did Peter hate him so badly? And why was Kendall so oblivious to it all? 

“Hey, Rissa, long time no see,” Kendall spoke with a firm head nod. 

“Look you’ve got to go, buddy, I don’t want you here,” Peter said stepping from behind the counter so he could get in Kendall’s face.

Kendall didn’t back down either. “Sorry pal I was invited, your girlfriend wants me here,” 

“Let’s not get rowdy guys,” MJ stepped in between the two. “Kendall just mentioned that he was also friends with Marissa once upon a time I thought it would be good for them to catch up,”

“Do you see what he’s doing?” Peter said looking at MJ. “He does little shit he knows is going to piss me off,”

“Maybe it shouldn’t be so easy to piss you off,” Kendall shrugged nonchalantly. “Get more like your girlfriend who invited me here because she likes me,”

“Really Kendall?” MJ frowned and before she could register what was happening Peter threw a punch over her shoulder and it connected with Kendall’s bottom lip.

“Kendall!” Marissa yelled rushing going over to Kendall’s side and MJ was quick to pull Peter away. “Don’t do this, you guys don’t need to do this,”

“You know Peter that’s the last time you’re hitting me without getting your ass kicked!” Kendall yelled pushing Marissa out of the way so he could storm back to where Peter and MJ were.

“You’re no competition I could take you in my sleep,” Peter said confidently ready for MJ to move out of the way so they could handle this once and for all.

“Stop!” MJ yelled holding her hands between the boys. “Next person to throw a punch is never talking to me again, I promise you that,”

Kendall grimaced at Peter and it took them a while for both of them to back off but in the end, they did.

Marissa scoffed putting her hands on her hips. “Four years later and it’s still happening, it’s always going to be you isn’t it MJ?” 

Marissa then stormed out of the kitchen leaving at least two of the three confused as to what she meant.

“Shit,” Peter mumbled underneath his breath. 

“What did she mean by that?” MJ asked as she grabbed a handful of paper towels and handed them to Kendall so he could stop his bleeding lip. “You know what? I’ll go ask her, and you two no killing each other while I’m gone,”

“Wait, MJ,” Peter called after her but she was already determined for answers and Peter knew there would be no stopping her.

MJ found Marissa outside in the backyard and she seemed more upset than MJ had expected.

Sitting down in the lawn chair beside her MJ got straight to business. “Do you have a problem with me?”  
Marissa sniffled lightly. “Yeah, actually I do,”

MJ cocked an eyebrow. “And that problem is?”

“Did Peter tell you the real reason I left all those years ago?” Marissa asked looking over at MJ.

“He didn’t tell me any reason you left all those years ago,” MJ spoke ready to learn all about the past.

Marissa nodded her head. “Typical,” she muttered. “Well, my family and I were already set on moving to San Diego my grandmother lives there and she got really sick. I planned on telling Peter but I didn’t know how to break it to him,”

MJ listened carefully.

“The night you saw me leaving through his window was the night I was going to tell him everything that’s been on my mind. First things first I went there to break up with him not because I was moving but because I was in love with Kendall, and that’s why Peter hates him and poor Kendall doesn’t even know because I never told him,”

MJ’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I figured since that day was my last I could confess everything then move away like none of this ever happened,” Marissa frowned to herself. “Then out of stupidity somewhere in my brain thought Peter and I could make it work? With both of us being in love with someone else maybe long distance was the best thing for us. So I slept with him, thinking it could make us closer? Thinking it’d make us forget about the people we really wanted,”

“Peter was in love with someone else?” MJ found that statement being the one to jump out the most.

“You,” Marissa blurted without hesitation. “And it pissed me off so much because all you did was treat him like shit but still he couldn’t shake you, and that’s what made me look toward Kendall, he was so passionate with me,” 

MJ parted open her lips as to say something but decided against it to let Marissa continue.

“I left in the middle of the night because I felt so ugh,” Marissa said. “I didn’t want to wake up with myself like that because it didn’t make anything better well at least for me it didn’t and I didn’t want to risk opening that squeaky ass front door so the window was the next best option,” 

“Wow,” MJ exhaled. “This explains so much,”

“What were you doing by the way?” Marissa asked. “That night? When you saw me leaving?”

“Oh nothing,” MJ quickly lied. “Just couldn’t sleep,”

“Gotcha,” Marissa twisted her lips to the side. “What sucks is that four years later and it’s happening all over again just with a different guy. Kendall clearly likes you maybe even more than like who knows? That’s why I said it’ll always be you, everyone likes MJ,”

MJ shook her head in disagreement. “Kendall and I are just friends,”

“Being just friends doesn’t mean he’s not in love with you,” Marissa spat rolling her eyes.

“He’s- he’s not in love with me,” MJ said.

“Both of them are!” Marissa exclaimed. “Do you think they would’ve stopped fighting only with the mere threat of someone not talking to them anymore if it were anybody else?”

“You’re wrong,” MJ disagreed. “Besides I only love Peter,”

Marissa gasped and surprisingly so did MJ. She’s never said that out loud before especially not in front of anyone.

“Does he know that?” She asked and MJ looked away giving Marissa the answer she needed. “Peter’s a good one my advice is tell him because he’s also very limited with his trust and stuff you can thank me for that.”

“I um-,”

“Just, tell Kendall first ya know?” Marissa cut MJ off. “Make sure he knows he’ll always be a friend and nothing more because he’ll start getting these ideas in his head and he and Peter will never rekindle their friendship,”

“Anyway tell Peter I went home,” Marissa said standing up and dusting off the back of her jeans. “I’ll talk to him whenever,”

“I have one last question,” MJ said getting up to follow after her. “Why didn’t you tell Kendall that you loved him? Why doesn’t he know the real reason why he and Peter fell out?”

“That’s two questions,” Marissa joked. “I never told him because I thought it was pointless, why drop something like that on him when I was leaving? If you’re thinking why didn’t I tell him when I first found out? Probably the same reason why Peter didn’t tell you. He was trying to protect my feelings and I was trying to protect him. And Kendall doesn’t know because Peter promised me he wouldn’t tell him,”

MJ gulped. “I’m going to tell him, he deserves to know,”

Marissa sighed. “Me and you didn’t make a promise now did we?” 

“Haha,” MJ said sarcastically watching as Marissa walked out of Peter’s yard.

Going around to the front of his house so she could let herself back in MJ looked over at her driveway to see Kendall’s car was no longer there. Marissa couldn’t be right, Kendall didn’t like like her. Their friendship was too important to break over something so inconvenient.

Peter was no longer in the Kitchen and May was happily in the living room dunking her Oreos into a glass of milk.

Heading up to his room MJ knocked lightly as she pushed the door open.

MJ stood at the door seeing Peter lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. “Can I come in?”

Peter shrugged.

“Your one-sided feud with Kendall is so stupid,” Was the first thing to come from MJ’s mouth. 

MJ sat on the side of his bed.

“Of course you’d think that,” Peter dragged. “It’s not so stupid when it’s happening again. He took Marissa now he’s taking you,”

MJ couldn’t help it, a laugh jolted from her body. “Kendall isn’t taking anyone, especially not me,”

“Uh huh,” Peter said not believing her. “What other reason is there for you hanging out with him so much? The inside jokes you have? You bringing him everywhere?” 

“Peter, Kendall and I are just friends that's what friends do,” MJ informed him. “I do all the same things with Ned but you’re not complaining about him? You’re just connecting all the wrong dots,”

“I like Ned, he’s cool,” Peter said sitting up on his bed.

“Exactly, and you don’t like Kendall for something he had no control over and something he doesn’t even know about,” MJ started. “And you can’t even blame him Marissa’s the one who fell in love with him,”

“Why are you kissing his ass so much?” Peter said angrily. 

“I’m not kissing his ass,” MJ said. “I’m just trying to make sure my boyfriend and my friend don’t try to kill each other every time they’re in the same room,”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Peter said taking his phone from his pocket so he could disconnect from the current conversation he was having.

Taking his phone and holding it behind her back MJ glared at Peter. “We’re talking,”

“We were talking,” Peter said trying to take back his phone but MJ quickly jumped further back on his bed. 

“It’s either you get the phone and I leave or we leave it aside and I stay and we finish talking,”   
“Phone,” Peter said without hesitation holding his hand out.

“You ass,” MJ scoffed throwing the phone near him. 

“Sorry, we all can’t be perfect like Kendall,” Peter fake pouted.

“You know what?” MJ said standing up from the bed. “You’re so annoying I’m sitting here trying to talk things out since I now have the full story and you’re acting like a child,”

“I don’t want to talk about Kendall,” Peter said standing up as well. “I’m tired of talking about Kendall that seems like he’s all we talk about,”

MJ sighed heavily. “You’re right,” 

“What do you mean he’s not- huh? I’m what?” Peter said clearly confused.

“You’re right,” MJ repeated herself. 

Peter straightened himself up and smiled. “I know that,”

MJ grinned. “Well, I have a different question to ask you,”

“Go on,” Peter said his head still high from MJ telling him that he was right.

“Was it always me?” MJ said looking down at her shoes. “Did you always love me?”

Peter went silent. He went over to MJ and lifted her head by her chin. “It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know the answer to that is yes,”

“Why?” MJ asked. “I was so horrible to you for my own selfish reasons,”

“What’s not to love about you?” Peter said. “Nothing you could have ever done would have turned me away from you. You can’t ask me why because I can’t even explain it it’s just you have this effect on me and it’s amazing,”

MJ kissed Peter. Connecting their lips before his sentence could even finish. All their pent-up frustrations came out in this single kiss. Peter’s lips were soft and MJ melted right into them. Peter’s hands were roaming all over MJ’s body heating her skin with every touch. 

It didn’t take them long to fall onto Peter’s bed, their limbs tangled with one another's. MJ’s found herself pulling at Peter’s belt buckle as he traveled sweet kisses down her neck causing her to moan from the contact.

“Wait,” MJ whispered breathily. She looked Peter in his eyes and they matched hers. He was hungry for more the way his chest heaved up and down and the wetness of his lips was all telling.

“Peter… I-I love you,” MJ confessed. She had never been more afraid of anything in her life than at this moment. She felt so vulnerable. MJ had never opened herself up in this way before Peter and it scared her.

Peter kissed MJ again with everything he had in him. This is all he’s wanted.

Smirking before pulling himself away from her and over to his room door so he could close and lock it Peter quickly went back to the position he was just in.

“It seems like I’ve waited all my life to hear that from you,” Peter stated. “It sounds better than I could have ever imagined,”

“I love you,” MJ repeated again but this time more sure of herself. 

“And I love you,” Peter said connecting their lips once again as things started to heat up again. Peter tenderly kissed MJ’s neck, making her head loll back in response. He took no stops in removing her shirt and tossing it across the room. Slowly he trailed down, planting sweet kisses along her collarbone and her stomach until he reached her lower half. MJ’s body tingled at the sensation. Wiggling out of her bottoms MJ soon felt the exhilarating heat of Peter’s lips kissing along her inner thigh, teasing her. MJ held her breath in closing her eyes as Peter used his teeth to pull down her underwear. He really knew what he was doing and it was driving MJ insane. She felt his tongue enter her and she gasped from the contact. It all felt so amazing MJ could hardly stable herself.

Peter then quickly used his hands to cover MJ’s mouth. He couldn’t have her calling any attention from Aunt May.

Pulling Peter up to her with a tug at his shirt MJ had to stop him before she exploded. “I want you in me,” MJ said breathlessly as she used one arm to open Peter’s bedside table to grab a condom.

“Now,”


	21. The Break-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://curiouscat.me/Fostandfound12

MJ yawned softly as she stretched out on Peter’s bed. It was empty, her left arm hitting the open space where Peter once was. MJ could feel her cheeks heat up remembering the events that took place earlier. Confessing to Peter was a whole other level of pleasure that on top of the various ways he knew how to move is tongue put her in a state of euphoria. It couldn’t have been any better.

Taking her phone from Peter’s bedside table MJ was confused. It was almost 11:30 at night and her mother wasn’t blowing her phone up? Maybe she was taking this whole ‘I’m going to be a brand new mother’ thing for real.

She did have a few texts from Liz asking how the meetup with Marissa went. MJ decided to tell her something a little bit more important, how she finally told Peter how she felt. Picking up her shirt and other clothing items scattered around Peter’s room MJ smiled to herself.

“Please don’t tell me you’re sneaking out the window again,” Peter’s voice filled MJ’s ears as he entered his room holding a glass of water. “At least leave my sheet this time,”

“Haha,” MJ grinned slipping into her bottoms. “I’ll be going through the front door, my mom’s probably worried sick, which is making my dad worry as well,”

Sitting his glass of water down Peter walked over to MJ and kissed her one last time before she left. Peter was still in shock from MJ telling him she loved him he didn’t how he was keeping such a tight composure now. He didn’t want her to go like ever.

“Okay,” Peter sighed pulling away but his demeanor immediately changed when he remembered what he saw last night.

“Oh and I saw your little tattoo,” Peter added wiggling his finger near MJ’s ear.

MJ brought her hand up to the back of her ear. “Sometimes I forget that that’s there,”

“It’s pretty badass. Even though it’s a lame XO and it’s pretty small,” Peter joked.

MJ smacked her lips.

“I only noticed it while-,” Peter stopped as he stepped even closer to MJ, she could feel his breath panning against her neck. It made her feel all tingly inside.

“Actually don’t finish that sentence,” MJ said putting arms distance between the two of them. It took every fiber in her being to do so. She knew they’d end right back up on his bed.

Peter raised his arms in surrender. “Whatever you say,”

Heading toward his bedroom door MJ looked back one more time and thought about staying. She wouldn’t mind going at it again… and again. She quickly shook her head getting herself together before waving goodbye to Peter.

Once getting into her house MJ wasn’t at all surprised to see her mother sitting in the living room waiting for her.

“Mom-,” MJ was cut short by her mother shushing her.

“You don’t need to explain anything, I was just waiting to see if you were okay,” Her mother said with a sleepy smile.

“Uh, okay?” MJ said unsure if her mother was kidding or not. MJ then realized she was serious when she headed up the stairs without another word. This was so weird.

MJ’s phone then buzzed in her hand she thought it was Liz getting back to her. She was ready to gush out all the amazing details. Instead, it was Kendall asking if she was awake.

MJ shot him a quick text saying she was. While going to her room to shower MJ thought this was a better time than any to let Kendall know what was really going on. She asked him if he could slide by in about 20 minutes. What she had to say couldn’t be communicated over the phone.

By the time she was out of the shower and dressed Kendall was out front.

“Nice bunny slippers,” Was the first thing Kendall pointed out when MJ opened the front door.

“Don’t make me regret this,” MJ said sternly as she stepped aside to let him in.

“So I can’t comment on how one of the bunny ears is almost falling off?” He laughed quickly ducking away from MJ so she couldn’t harm him.

Grabbing the towel from around her neck and using it dry her hair MJ glared at him. “Watch it,”

Kendall plopped down on the couch. “So what’s the big news babe?” He said wiggling his eyebrows. “12 a.m booty call?”

“Yeah, maybe somewhere in an alternate universe,” MJ said rolling her eyes taking a seat on the couch too. “This is about Marissa and Peter,”

Kendall suddenly got serious. Sitting up straight on the couch he cleared his throat as a way to tell MJ to continue.

“I know the truth of why they both stopped talking to you,” MJ added not sure where to start.

“Well, uh,” MJ said trying to get her sentences together. “Marissa was in love with you.. or is in love with you? I’m not too sure about it. But she realized that while she was with Peter. She then slept with Peter to try to get you out of her head, realized that was a huge mistake and couldn’t face either of you. So she left with her family to San Diego and only told Peter the story and made him promise not to tell you,”

Kendall bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.

“Peter dislikes you so much now because you know the whole his girlfriend fell for you thing,” MJ continued. “And apparently Marissa believes you like me as more than a friend and I think Peter believes that too, which is another reason why he doesn’t like us together much,”

“I knew Marissa liked me,” Kendall admitted. “I told her we could never happen because Peter was my best friend, and well because I never liked her in that way,”

“She didn’t tell me that part,” MJ said wrapping her towel around her damp hair.

“I can’t believe she really fucked with Peter’s head like that,” He spoke. “That’s low, really low.”

MJ agreed. “That’s why you two should make up, be friends again this all happened years ago ever heard of live and let go?”

Kendall shook his head. “Peter and I can never be friends again,”

“Why not?” MJ asked folding her legs pretzel style on the couch. “Wouldn’t it be fun going back to how things used to be?”

“Because they’re right,” Kendall revealed. “I do like you as more than a friend,”

MJ froze. She didn’t know whether this was one of his jokes or not.

Kendall stared at MJ and she could feel her palms start to sweat. “I’m sorry for just springing that on you like this but you’re nothing like I expected? When we first met I thought you were this extremely stuck up follow every rule girl and every day we’ve spent together you’ve proven me wrong and somewhere down the line I guess I developed feelings for you,”

“Wait, you’re not kidding?” MJ questioned seeing as the seriousness in his voice hadn’t yet faded.

“No, I’m not kidding. That’s why Peter and I can never be friends,” Kendall said running a hand through his hair. “I couldn’t sit in his face as his friend knowing how I feel about you,”

MJ gulped. “I-I don’t know what to say,”

“I just feel like if I tried a little harder at that party…” Kendall trailed. “It would’ve been me instead of him,”

Kendall was wrong. Part of the reason she went to Peter’s party was that she wanted to see him no matter how much she tried denying it. It didn’t matter if Kendall tried harder that night because deep down she knew she’d always somehow end up in Peter’s room. Whether it happened earlier in the night or later.

“Kendall, I um,” MJ mumbled. “I don’t know if this is too harsh but I don’t feel that way toward you,”

“I know,” He said with a firm head nod. “Trust me, I know,”  
MJ brought her knee to her chest and leaned her head on top. “I really wish you didn’t tell me this,” She whispered.

Kendall got up from the couch. “Maybe I should get going what will Peter do if he finds out I’m here at damn near 1 a.m?”

Getting up so she could walk him to the door MJ still didn’t know what to say to comfort him but she knew what she had to say to set some rules.

“Kendall,” She said stopping him before he could leave the house. “Your confession changes a lot between us,”

Kendall dug his hands into the pocket of his jeans waiting for MJ to continue.

“In order for us to stay friends if you still want that you’ll have to cut out all the 12 am booty call type talk for real this time,” MJ said. “Because now I know you probably mean half the stuff you say and not to send mixed signals I won’t be participating in it anymore,”

“Got it,” Kendall faked a smile as he stepped out of the door taking his keys from his pocket. “And I know you’re going to tell Peter about this whole thing just let him know that falling for you wasn’t intentional and if he wants me to stop talking to you I will,”

“Peter can’t tell me who I can and can’t be friends with,” MJ said defending herself.

“No need to get feisty,” Kendall smiled but it was genuine this time. “I just feel like that’s the least I owe him,”

MJ folded her arms against her chest. “Owe him for what?”

That’s when it happened. Kendall leaned in close and MJ’s eyes grew big as her heart started to pound. Was Kendall about to kiss her? She didn’t know why but she froze again. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. It all came together when Kendall placed a soft sweet kiss to MJ’s cheek.

Raising her hand to her cheek MJ was speechless.

“I owe him for that,” Kendall said licking his lips and walking toward his car.

This kiss kind of ticked MJ off. She felt as though he only did it to rid himself of both her and Peter. He knew she’d have to tell Peter everything and she’d never allow herself to be in a situation where Peter felt threatened in their relationship and it was true.

“Really?!” MJ yelled before he got into his car. “You’re throwing our friendship away? Just like that?!”

“It’s better this way,” Was the only thing he said before getting into his car and driving off.

He couldn’t be serious.

Stepping back inside her house and closing the door MJ was really in disbelief. She didn’t care what time of night it was Liz was definitely about to wake up. Ned too. They had to hear all about this.


	22. The Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's a quick update! And I'm evil so I plan to blow things even more out of proportion next chapter! Chat with me on CuriousCat I love hearing what you guys have to say! https://curiouscat.me/fostandfound12

“So you still haven’t told Peter?” Ned asked twisting the cap off of his water bottle so he could take a sip.

Liz smacked her lips. “What’s for him to know? I say keep your lips sealed. Kendall’s out of your life I think that’s the best news Peter would ever want to hear,”

“MJ if you listen to Liz you’re stupid,” Ned said glaring at her. “Kendall not only admitted that he likes you but he kissed you if I were Peter I’d want to know,”

“It was a kiss on the cheek wow you’re acting like they lip locked or something,” Liz rolled her eyes. “Besides what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him and would you really want Peter all fired up at Kendall? They’d fight to the death,”

MJ felt like she wasn’t even apart of Liz and Ned’s conversation. They were both saying her name but only responding to each other. She didn’t get any words of her own in.

“They’d fight to the death if Peter finds out from someone else it’ll be better if he hears it from MJ,” Ned said in a manner of correcting Liz and she just got more annoyed.

“Who’s going to tell him?! You?” Liz said standing her ground. “For God sakes, it was a harmless peck on the cheek I’ve seen grandmas kiss better than that,”

“You’re impossible…”

MJ droned them both out, it’s better if they argued amongst themselves. It wasn’t like they were asking for her input or anything. Although she sided with Ned she was totally going to tell Peter everything. She was about to before school but he was already gone by the time she was ready to go and for some odd reason her messages aren't being delivered to his phone.

They were sitting in the hallway near the library on the benches waiting for the homeroom class to end. MJ was kind of worried considering she didn’t know how to go about bringing it up to Peter in the first place. Wait, maybe Liz was right what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. 

MJ mentally kicked herself, why would she even think that? Peter needed to know.

Breaking out of the inside of her own head for a second MJ looked up to see that people were rushing toward the other side of the building. She didn’t hear the school bell ring and she knew they weren’t that excited to get to class that they’d be running.

“Guys,” MJ said confused. “Guys!” She said a little bit louder catching Liz and Ned’s attention from their argument.

“What’s going on?” Liz said standing up from her seat. “Fire? Zombie apocalypse? I know these fools aren’t that excited to go to class,”

MJ smiled to herself because that’s exactly what I was thinking.

“I hope it’s the second option I was born to slay zombies,” Ned said doing karate hands.

“Hey!” Liz called to some guy who was running she made sure to stand directly in his way. “Where’s everybody off to?”

“You didn’t hear?” The guy sounded ecstatic. “There’s a fight in the lunchroom, we never get fights!” 

“Can this day get any better!” Liz laughed grabbing MJ by the arm. “What can cheer you up more than seeing someone get their face pummeled?”

“I don’t need cheering up,” MJ said letting Liz drag her along anyway. Ned was right behind them. “I need to find Peter,”

“I bet it’s Andy and Michael they were almost close to throwing fists yesterday in health,” Ned said so sure of himself. “I heard it was about Michael stealing money from Andy,”

“Oh my god Andy’s hot I can see his sweaty toned muscles throwing punches now let’s get a move on it!” Liz squealed picking up the speed almost causing MJ to fall flat on her face.

Snatching her arm away from Liz MJ kept up on her own. The last thing she needed was it looking like she got into the fight with the floor and the floor won. 

MJ wasn’t interested in the fight but since everyone and their mothers wanted to see she figured Peter would be there too. But that also meant Kendall was there too and she wanted those two as far apart as possible while telling Peter the events of last night. well, early this morning. 

“Hey, um MJ,” Liz said tapping her on the shoulder. “I found Peter,”

Looking directly in front of her MJ’s eyes grew as big as saucers and her jaw dropped. The big fight was between Peter and Kendall and it was a mess. Fists were flying left and right and at least half of them were connecting. Both Peter and Kendall were getting good hits off each other and it made MJ’s stomach turn.

Peter clocked Kendall in his jaw making him stumble back a bit and that gave Peter the opportunity to go in on him. Landing punch after punch straight to Kendall’s face. He was fuming with anger and it was like punching Kendall made him even madder. 

“You think you can kiss my girlfriend?” Peter seethed holding Kendall by his shirt collar. 

Kendall smiled before throwing a punch right into Peter’s gut making him tumble over in pain. Kendall didn’t have the advantage of being able to land blow after blow because before he could get to it Peter’s friends stepped in. They didn’t lay a hand on him but they did stop Kendall from hitting Peter while he was down.

MJ pushed her way through the crowd. Liz and Ned were right on her heels.

“Peter!” MJ yelled her voice being drowned out by the yelling of the students. I bet they were all eating this up. “It” boy Peter fighting over his girlfriend when his whole reputation was based around not getting attached to any girl? They’d be eating this up for weeks.

Liz and Ned began calling his name too. 

Once MJ got to the center of the brawl she then had to shove past his bodyguards. 

“Peter!” MJ exclaimed anger written across her face. “What the hell are you doing?”

Standing up and ignoring her completely Peter got his boys to move so he could go back at Kendall but MJ wasn’t going away so easily. If he wanted to swing at Kendall he’d have to swing at her too.

“Protecting your little boyfriend?” Peter said in disbelief. “How long has this been going on? You’re just like Marissa!”

“I’m nothing like Marissa,” MJ shook her head following him around the crowded circle formed around them. There would be no more bloodshed on her watch.

“You’re right,” Peter laughed to himself. “At least she’s good in the sack,”

The crowd of students gasped loudly. It wasn’t soon after MJ heard the whispers of ‘Michelle slept with Peter?’ and ‘How long has this been going on?’

“Peter,” MJ closed her eyes briefly regaining her composure. She knew he didn’t mean what he was saying he was just talking with his emotions on his sleeve. He probably felt like MJ had betrayed him.

“Don’t Peter me!” He yelled. “You’re my girlfriend, and you’ve been doing all sorts of things with this guy at all sorts of hours! Have you guys fucked yet?”

Again with the gasps. This wasn’t how MJ expected to come out as Peter’s girlfriend.

“Nothing happened last night or ever,” MJ said through her teeth suddenly getting self-conscious at all the eyes staring so judgy at her. “Maybe if you’d calm down we could talk,”

“I have nothing to say to you,” Peter said looking at MJ in disgust and she had to admit it hurt her a lot. “I believed you when you said you loved me. Was any of it real?”

Walking closer to Peter so she could try and reason with him he backed away immediately.

“Peter,” MJ began her voice getting shaky. “Please come with me,” MJ held out her hand for Peter to take.

“DEAN GREGOR EVERYBODY!”

Suddenly the huge group of students started to disburse the same way they got here, by running. 

MJ still stood there motionless with her hand out.

“MJ let’s go we’ve got to get out of here,” Liz said tugging on MJ’s sleeve. “If Gregor catches me I’m done for I already owe him a week’s worth of detention,”

“I’m with Liz on this one,” Ned urged. “Gregor likes to slap detention around like it’s fun and my after-school time is too precious,”

“MJ,” Liz said one more time before realizing she wasn’t going to budge. With that, she and Ned took off with the rest of the kids. They even helped Kendall get away.

“Peter,” One of his friends called. “Let’s go, she ain’t worth Gregor’s punishment,”

Peter stared at MJ but it had no emotion behind it. It was like she was looking into two pools of emptiness. 

He then looked down at MJ’s hand and grimaced. He took no second thoughts at running away with his guys.

Dropping her hand to her side and watching as he ran off MJ suddenly had the biggest urge to cry. Gathering her senses she quickly slid into a table with a few other students who were too late getting away and pretended to have a conversation with them. Gregor would definitely believe they weren’t up to anything if MJ was with them.

Gregor walked around the lunchroom staring at everyone intensely waiting for anyone to crack. When no one did he kept it pushing to where he saw others had run.

“Whore,” A blonde haired girl spat at MJ. “Looks like little miss goody pants isn’t so good after all,”

“Are we sure we aren’t discussing your mother?” MJ hissed back fed up at the whole situation. “Mind your business before we’re the next two people in that circle ya hear?”

The girl bit her tongue and scooted back over to her friends. Good choice.

Getting up from the table MJ was determined to find Peter. She knew why her messages weren’t going through now he most likely blocked her. MJ was convinced Peter saw something way different than what actually happened. He wouldn’t react this badly over a kiss on the cheek. Unless Kendall told him something else because it did seem like he was hiding something from her.

The first person MJ ended up finding was Ned and he said he saw Peter run up the stairs but that was useless did he know how many places he could be? 

The class bell had rung and MJ fought the urge to go because she knew she wouldn’t pay much attention anyway. She had way too much on her mind she also knew Peter was too pissed to sit in a classroom right now.

That’s it! He’d be heading home! School is the last place he’d want to be.

Sneaking her way out of the building MJ was right she caught Peter right before he got into his car.

“You can’t be serious,” Peter said annoyed. 

Putting her hand on Peter’s car door so he can’t open it MJ sighed to herself. “What is your problem? What was the shit you pulled back there?”

“Why are you here?” Peter said ignoring her questions. “I think Kendall has a few wounds you’d love to tend to,”

MJ cursed underneath her breath and shook her head. She was tired of this.

“Are you this mad about Kendall kissing me on the cheek? I was going to tell you everything that happened I promise you but I wake up to you blocking me and making a scene in the lunchroom,” MJ snapped angrily. 

Peter cocked his mouth to the side and let out a dry laugh. “A kiss on the cheek MJ really? I saw you two with my own eyes and it looked like more than that,”

“What reason would I have to lie to you, Peter?” MJ said truthfully. “I literally just admitted that I love you and I-I don’t say that to just anyone,”

“Why was he at your house at 12 am? Why did it look like you had just gotten out of the shower?”

“Because I invited him to talk about Marissa and you,” MJ said trying to get Peter to look her in the eye but he wouldn’t. “I did get out of the shower but it was way before he came my hair was still damp... Peter please,”

“I’m just so stupid,” Peter said to himself. “I let myself believe you, I should’ve known from the start,”

“Peter,” MJ said using her free hand to caress the side of his face but he quickly shook her off him. “I love you,” She whispered using both hands to hold his face. 

“I love you,” MJ repeated she could feel her eyes watering. 

Peter finally looked her in her eyes and it was all the more heartbreaking. He looked hurt, betrayed and angry all rolled into one.

“Nothing happened,” MJ sniffled. “I’ll tell you all about it… let me tell you all about it,”

Peter shook his head taking MJ’s hands and pulling them from his face. “Why don’t you go tell Kendall all about it?” 

MJ couldn’t hold back her tears any longer as one slipped onto her cheek. “Okay,” She nodded her head slowly.

MJ stepped away from Peter’s car and let him drive away. It seemed like the hardest thing she’s ever had to do and now her heart felt heavy.

Sitting down on the curb where Peter’s car once was MJ let herself go. She didn’t care how loud she was or how she’d look after. MJ cried and she cried hard. She couldn’t believe she had the love of her life and lost him all in the same day. MJ has never loved anyone how she loved Peter and she couldn’t explain it. How easy it was for him to throw everything away was enough to break her heart for three lifetimes.

MJ soon felt someone sit next to her and she lifted her head to see Liz who took a seat next to her.

She scooped MJ up into a hug and patted her back comfortingly. 

“This isn’t over,” Liz whispered. “He’s never getting away with making you cry I’ll slash his tires,”

MJ leaned her head on Liz’s shoulder and still sobbed silently. 

“I talked to Kendall too,” Liz said. “Turns out he provoked dear old Pete, he saw him when he was leaving your house and decided to stir the pot by kissing you. He knew from Peter’s angle it’d look like you two were sharing a sweet kiss to the lips,”

“Of course,” MJ said rolling her eyes as she wiped at her nose. “That’s what he was hiding,”

“I kneed him where the sun doesn’t shine,” Liz said trying to cheer MJ up. 

“Thank you,” MJ sniffled. “Do you feel like ditching with me? I really don’t want to be here,”

“That’s the best question you’ve ever asked me,” Liz said with a smile. “I hear the ice cream calling our name, let’s go!”


	23. The Actual Break-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to add more depth to the Peter/MJ situation before I had them be petty toward each other. You'll see more of that stuff next chapter because both of them are hurting and can only retaliate the best way they know how which is trying to let's just say get 'revenge' for how they're feeling.

MJ watched as Ned tried shooting his gum out of his mouth and using his foot to bounce it back into his mouth. To say it was the grossest thing ever would be an understatement. They were in MJ’s front yard waiting for Liz to arrive so they could go catch the new Alien movie everyone’s been raving about.

It’s been three days since she’s last talked to Peter and truth be told she thinks he’s avoiding her. She hadn’t seen him around his house much and while at school he refuses to talk to her. Kendall’s been avoiding her too and for good reason, she had words to say to him and they weren’t pretty.

“If you end up choking I’m not helping,” MJ said with a shrug. “It’ll serve you right for being disgusting,”

“Don’t disrespect the art,” Ned laughed and MJ was relieved when Liz pulled up honking the horn like she wasn’t the one late in the first place.

Hopping into the passenger side of Liz’s car with Ned sliding in the back MJ stared intensely at Liz.

“Don’t mom glare at me, okay?” Liz said not even having to look over at MJ to know she was. “Who else was going to sneak in snacks? I’m providing for us besides the movie starts in twenty minutes that’s plenty of time,”

MJ rolled her eyes and turned up the radio instead. They’d jam out to a little Cardi B before they arrived.

The movie theater was packed. It seemed as if everyone had bought tickets to the 8:30 show. MJ thought this would be the least crowded then she remembered her mistake; it was a Friday night. 

“I’m going to go grab us some seats, you two get popcorn,” Ned said going directly into the theater. 

MJ shook her head. It was so like Ned to not want to stand in such a long line but want the benefits of it. 

“Do we even need popcorn?” Liz asked. “I told you I’m packing,” She winked tapping the inside of her jacket. “M&M’s galore baby,”

“Can you go ask Ned does he want the cheese and caramel mix popcorn or just cheese?” MJ asked not trying to put up with Liz’s shenanigans. 

Liz frowned but took off anyway. 

Alien must be one hell of a movie if it brought out these many people. It was a huge mix of both adults and teens and half the teens, especially the girls, were giving MJ dirty looks. She couldn’t escape the Peter Warriors of Midtown if she tried. They were everywhere. They wouldn’t come up to here though, all they did was stare disapprovingly at her from a distance but like that was any better. 

MJ was used to little to no attention but now she had all of it and it wasn’t for anything positive. She tried telling them that Peter had it all wrong but of course, they wouldn’t believe her because their precious Peter said it and if he did that means it’s true.

“One extra large cheese popcorn please,” MJ ordered once she got to the front of the line. She hadn’t heard back from Liz or Ned so she was getting what she wanted. Handing the cashier the money MJ then headed over to the butter station and buttered her popcorn to perfection.

Walking into the theater was hectic. The movie had already started by the time MJ got out of the line for popcorn figures why neither Liz or Ned came back out. How rude.

She spotted Liz and Ned upfront but they had saved her no seat. Great.

Swerving her way through the seats of people to reach them. MJ tried her best to crouch down so she wouldn’t be in anybody’s way.

“Ned, what the hell?” MJ questioned and he took the popcorn from her hands. “Where’s my seat?”

Ned shrugged apologetically and quickly used his head to nod to the girls next to him. 

“The pretty girls wanted to sit next to me,” He whispered. 

“Liz,” MJ whispered as she rolled her eyes at Ned.   
“Sssh!” Liz said bringing her fingers to her lips to pop a few M&M’s into her mouth. “Sit on Ned’s lap or something, can’t you see I’m watching a movie,” 

“You bitch,” MJ gasped in disbelief but then got over it once she saw Kendall near the top and there was an empty seat next to him. “You two better not ask me for anything,” MJ snapped snatching her popcorn back from Ned who was too busy gawking at the girls next to him to notice.

MJ glad it was dark in the theater because she’s sure if her classmates knew who she was they’d try to trip her or something.

Kendall was typing away on his phone not even paying attention to the movie and there was a girl sitting next to him. It didn’t seem like they were together though because he didn’t pay much attention to her either.

“MJ!” Kendall said surprised once looking up and seeing that it was her.

“Park it,” MJ demanded seeing as Kendall tried a quick getaway but she blocked him. 

Sitting down next to him MJ folded her hands in her lap. “Let’s talk,”

“We’re in the movies,” Kendall lowered his voice. “That’s rude,”

Punching him in the arm MJ wasn’t taking no for an answer. “Why’d you do that to me? Why make Peter think we kissed?”

Kendall gulped. “Reasons,”

It took everything in MJ for her not to curse Kendall out so badly in front of the whole movie theater but she held herself together.

“What are those reasons?” MJ said through her teeth trying to mask her anger.

“Finally you’re back Petey!” The girl next to Kendall said loud enough for MJ to hear and her heart sank into her ass when she looked up and saw Peter claiming the seat next to the girl who just happened to be Marissa.

MJ hadn’t really thought of them being over but now as she saw Peter with some new girl the feeling was too overwhelming for her. Suddenly her throat got dry and the crowded movie theater was the worst place to be. She felt trapped.

Peter and MJ locked eyes for a few seconds before MJ practically got up running from her seat.

Reaching the hall she breathed in and out as she fanned her face. 

“Are- are you okay?” Kendall asked. MJ hadn’t even noticed that he followed her out.

“Why do you care?!” MJ yelled at him. “This is your fault, all of this is your fault!”

“I’m sorry,” Kendall apologized. “I didn’t expect any of this to happen I thought he’d just go at me again and you’d run to my aid. I had no idea he’d act this severe,”

“Wait so you’re saying you did this because you wanted me to be on your side? To make Peter jealous?” MJ said frantically. “You didn’t think he’d go crazy about his girlfriend kissing another guy?! Were you thinking at all?”

Kendall was speechless. “I-,”

“Save it,” MJ said holding her hand to his face. “Now I don’t even know what to do, I can’t go back in there and watch him be all friendly with Marissa, do you know how that makes me feel?”

“What if you went in all friendly with another guy?” Kendall said wiggling his eyebrows. “Show him two can play the jealous game,”

“I hope you’re not suggesting yourself,” MJ said shaking her head.

“Do you see any other guys out here?” Kendall said with a smile. 

“You must be stupid,” MJ said not understanding what wasn’t clicking in Kendall’s head. “Why would I act like that with you when Peter already thinks we’re a thing you must be dense!”

Kendall rubbed his fake beard in thought. “You’re right, I’m going to go tell him I faked the whole thing,”  
“Wait, you haven’t told him that yet?” MJ’s voice went so high it was like she was squeaking. 

MJ groaned loudly before pushing past Kendall and back into the movie theater to reclaim their spots. MJ internally screamed when she saw that Marissa was leaning her head on Peter’s shoulder.

Both Kendall and MJ took their seats and Peter let out an ‘Mhm’ and she knew it was toward them.

MJ whacked Kendall in the stomach when he had started watching the movie instead of confessing.

“Ouch,” He said glaring at her. “Oh yeah, Peter the kiss with MJ was faked I saw you there the whole time,”

“Say another word to me and my fist will be meeting your face,” Peter whispered unphased. 

Kendall chuckled to himself. “I’m serious all I did was give her a kiss on the cheek, I didn’t expect things to blow up this bad. You’re really making her feel like shit and that’s enough. She’s the last person who deserves to feel like that,”

“You think I’m kidding?” Peter said turning in his seat to face Kendall. “Why should I believe you? Or her?”

MJ took that as her time to chime in. “When have I lied to you?”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Peter shrugged. “You and your lover boy better leave me the hell alone,”

Marissa giggled in her seat. What was her problem? Did she find all of this amusing? And why was she all of a sudden so fond of Peter? Didn’t she like Kendall?

“Marissa do you have something to say?” MJ asked tapping her on the leg.

“I just find it funny how you guys were secretly dating and now that it’s out you don’t want to date anymore,” She said softly and MJ watched as she moved her hand up Peter’s chest.  
“Don’t you like Kendall?” MJ asked and Marissa came down to her level and smirked.

“I only liked Kendall because Peter liked you and now that that’s out of his system he’s all mine,” She said with the most devilish grin.

“We weren’t secretly anything,” MJ hissed having to hold back her inner Liz.

Ignoring that Marissa sat back up and cuddled into Peter’s lap.

“Peter can I have a word with you in the hall?” MJ asked and he looked so annoyed at the whole situation.

MJ stood up and so did a reluctant Peter.

“If he’s going I’m going,” Marissa said standing up as well.

“Well if she’s going so am I,” Kendall said following the herd and soon after all four of them were in the hall of the movie theater standing in a closed off circle.

Peter was the first to start taking. “Why am I here?”

“Why are you here with her on a date?!” MJ said her emotions getting the best of her as she pointed at Marissa.

“I’m not on a date!” Peter exclaimed defending himself. “I’m here with a friend and if I were on a date it wouldn’t be any of your business now would it?

“Yes, it would!” MJ said. “We didn’t… we didn’t break up,”

“Well maybe you guys should,” Marissa suggested and MJ saw as Peter absentmindedly started to shake his head in agreement. 

“Maybe you should shut it,” Kendall snapped at Marissa who just smiled in response. 

Kendall and Marissa argued meanwhile MJ was shocked at Peter agreeing with her. He seemed serious too. He really didn’t believe her and she thought her heart couldn’t break anymore.

“No she’s right,” MJ said cutting them both off. “We should break up,”  
“No, no, no, no,” Kendall said shaking his head. “I feel like this is all my fault, Peter I swear…” Kendall said staring at Peter who couldn’t take his eyes off of MJ. “I swear on Loren that kiss was staged,”

Peter’s face suddenly fell. His hard stance immediately turned soft as he went to grab MJ’s hand but she pulled away faster than sonic.

“Who’s Loren?” Marissa asked putting her hands on her hips.

“That’s Kendall’s little sister, she died when we were only six,” Peter said his voice cracking. “He’d never lie on her,”

“Oh so now you believe me?” MJ said wiping at the tears that started to form in her eyes. 

Peter didn’t know what to say. He had just ruined the best thing to ever happened to him. He should have believed her… why didn’t he believe her?

“MJ please,” Peter said pulling away from Marissa but MJ wasn’t having it. 

“Kendall, can you take me home?” MJ asked not wanting to pull Liz and Ned from the movie just because her night was wrecked. Her legs sort of felt like jello and all she wanted to do was go home and most likely cry.

“Kendall you’re the biggest dick!” Peter yelled stepping in his face. “This was your plan all along right?!”

MJ grabbed Kendall by the arm pulling him away from Peter who looked like he wanted another fight. 

“You,” MJ said waving a shaky finger toward Peter. “Stay away from us,”

“MJ please you’ve got to listen to reason,” Peter said following behind them both as they tried walking away. “Imagine being in my shoes and seeing what I saw,”

MJ stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. “Where was the reason when I tried to get you to understand me?”

Peter dropped his hands to his side. 

“And what you think you saw,” MJ corrected him. “But forget it we’re broken up you don’t ever have to believe me again,”

“Petey let her go,” Marissa said as she tried taking hold of Peter’s arm but he shook her loose.

“Yeah,” MJ said folding her arms against her chest. “Let me go,”


	24. The Send-Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hear your feedback make sure to talk to me on curiouscat!

“We’ll be back tomorrow around noon,” MJ’s mother said zipping away the last of her overnight bag. 

“Stay longer if you want, “MJ shrugged. “You guys deserve the break,”

Her mother smiled. “We’ll be back at noon,” She repeated. “And also, no Peter inside this house while we’re gone. I know you two are whatever you are but none of that will be happening here,”

MJ chuckled to herself, she didn’t need to worry about Peter ever again. “No need to worry about that, It’s going to be me and my good pal Higgle,”

As soon as the name Higgle rolled off of MJ’s tongue the bushy-tailed golden retriever bounced over. He tried jumping onto her lap while she was still standing. Almost falling over MJ’s mother grabbed her before that could happen. 

“He’s trying to kill me but that’s okay,” MJ said rubbing behind his ears. Higgle was the dog of Mr. and Mrs. Peck the lovely couple from MJ’s dad’s job, who also happened to be her dad's bosses. The Pecks and her parents were all going on this overnight couple retreat thing. Higgle was their child and he had no babysitter so MJ volunteered, she had nothing else to do and Higgle wasn’t so bad.

“Do you need me to stay?” Her mother asked eyeing her and the dog. “You’ve never babysat anything in your life please don’t kill their dog,”

MJ scoffed. “Higgle and I will be fine you go and do you,”

Her mother nodded her head . “Okay, okay,”

MJ could hear her father honking the horn from outside and she used that as an excuse to hurry her mother out of the door. She kept babbling about last minute things MJ didn’t want to hear about. 

“Love you!” MJ said before shutting the door behind her mother. 

Going over to the kitchen to grab herself some graham crackers and Higgle some of his bacon strips she was excited to relax a little. Higgle didn’t need another walk again for an hour so MJ was set.  
“What are you in the mood for?” MJ asked Higgle as she grabbed the remote shifting through the channels on the living room T.V. . To be honest, MJ still was coping with the whole break up with Peter and she’s kind of been avoiding everyone. She knows if she sees any of her friends they’d want to talk about it and that’s the last thing she wanted to do. 

She wanted Peter out of her head, forever.

“Finally they’re gone,” A random voice said from behind MJ causing her to scream bloody murder. Flailing off of the couch MJ tried her best to shield her body over Higgle. He didn’t need to die too, she hoped this intruder had a conscience.

Peeking open her left eye MJ went from scared to angry as she looked over Liz who had her box of graham crackers in her hand. 

“How the hell did you get in here?!” MJ questioned standing up from the floor and dusting herself off. 

Laughing at what went down Liz wiped at her eyes. “Oh my god, who gives in like that?”

“Shut up,” MJ warned snatching her graham cracker box back. “How--,” MJ shook her head not even wanting to know how she managed to get inside the house. “Why are you here?”

“Are you slow?” Liz said knocking on MJ’s forehead. “Help me get the stuff from my car,”

Liz didn’t give MJ time to react before she waltz out of the door. 

“What stuff?” MJ asked following behind her, Higgle close behind them both. 

“Enough of the jokes,” Liz said popping open her trunk and handing MJ a bag full of party supplies. “I texted you yesterday. I said since your parents are going for the night ignore this text if we should throw a party. Then you proceeded to ignore me so I proceeded to invite 15 of my closest friends,”

“Excuse me?” MJ gasped as Liz wrapped a party streamer around her neck. “No, no tell them no absolutely not,”

“I’m not calling off a party the night of,” Liz said as if MJ had offended her to the highest extent. “Maybe if you answered your texts we wouldn’t be in this position,”

“So this is my fault?” MJ said marching toward her house so she could trap Liz outside. Liz was smarter than that though, she ran past MJ and got inside first already ripping open the balloons.

Liz sat on the floor and Higgle made himself comfortable next to her. “See even the dog is down don’t be a party pooper. Besides this will get your mind off Peter wait til you see the guys Veronica is bringing,”

“First things first his name is Higgle,” MJ corrected Liz as she sat the box of party supplies on the living room table. “And second things second Veronica? Doesn’t she like hate us?”

“I’m hot,” Liz said motioning her hand up and down her body. “Nobody can hate me and oh my god the guys are in college and half play football can you imagine the bods?”

“College guys aren’t my thing, call this party off now Liz,” MJ demanded.

“Oh but headass high school guys who run back to their ex the minute something gets iffy are?” Liz said blowing up a balloon.

MJ cocked her head to the side and eyed Liz. “You’re right,” She said giving in. “Let’s throw a party!”

Liz did a little shimmy dance on the floor and Higgle started wagging his tail. MJ then started taking the party streamers and pinning them around the house. Maybe this would be good for her. Lord knows a full night of her cramming snacks down her throat and watching every cheesy romance film there is wasn’t going to help her. She was single and ready to mingle. 

A few moments later Ned came with the motherlode of all snacks. Of course, he was in on this too.

“This is going to be great,” Ned said moving most of the expensive stuff MJ’s parents owned into the cabinets so they wouldn’t get ruined. MJ couldn’t believe she was going through with this but it felt right.

After getting herself dressed in something decent MJ almost had a panic attack as she fled down the stairs back to Liz and Ned.

“We can’t have this party!” She exclaimed ready to tear down all of their hard work. “What about May? She’ll definitely tell my parents if she’s hearing loud music all night long,”

“That just adds to the fun silly,” Liz said rolling her eyes at MJ getting worked up over nothing. “I can’t wait,”

“No way,” MJ said running a hand through her hair. “What was I thinking? I can’t do this,”

“You can,” Ned said pinning the last streamer to the wall as a knock came to MJ’s front door.

“Don’t open that!” MJ shrieked trying to reach for Ned but Liz automatically held her down.

Ned flung open the door with a smile expecting to be greeted by college girls but instead, he got a sight full of Kendall. 

Liz and MJ’s roles soon got reversed as Liz tried going at Kendall with everything she held in her. “Coming back for seconds moron?”

Kendall covered his private area with his hands remembering the last time he and Liz had a conversation.

“I’ve only come to see why MJ’s been ignoring me,” Kendall said taking a look around the place and all the decorations. “But looks like y’all are invested in more important things,”

“And you aren’t invited,” Liz barked holding her ground.

“And you aren’t special,” Ned added. “She’s been ignoring everybody,”

“That’s nothing to brag about idiot,” Liz sighed rolling her eyes once again.

Releasing Liz because she calmed down a bit MJ walked over to Kendall bringing him to the kitchen so Liz wouldn’t get any ideas.

“Are you okay?” He asked once they were alone. “I haven’t spoken to or see you since the whole Peter thing,”

“I’m fine,” MJ said and she wasn’t sure if she was lying to herself or not. “It’s nothing personal I’m just not in a talking mood,”

“Yet you’re having a party?” He questioned confused. “Look I know I did some messed up shit but I thought we were okay? Are you still mad at me that’s why I wasn’t invited?”

“I actually don’t know who’s invited,” MJ informed. “Liz is in charge of that and judging by the way she greeted you, you were never getting an invite. And we are okay... Okay?”

Kendall nodded his head. “Okay,” He smiled half-heartedly placing his hand on MJ’s and squeezing lightly. It was clear he wanted to say more but decided against it.

MJ squeezed back and smiled too. She then heard cars pulling up behind her house. Liz must have told everyone to park back there so May wouldn’t get suspicious.

Dropping her hand to her side MJ broke the moment she and Kendall were having. “Looks like you’re invited after all,”

Awkwardly backing up toward the kitchen window MJ peeked out and instantly got heated.

“Liz!!” She screamed causing her to rush into the kitchen. “That doesn’t look like 15 of your closest friends,”

“Wow, you are a dumb one tonight aren’t you?” Liz said unlocking the back door. “You and Ned are my only two close friends,”

“I can see why,” Kendall mumbled but Liz had heard him anyway.

“Watch it,” She warned. “I know where they keep the knives,”

MJ was too shocked to take part in their conversation. She watched as already drunk college students started piling into her house. She even saw a few faces from Midtown High lord knows how they got jumbled into this mess.

“I got the booze girl,” Veronica said greeting Liz with a hug. “Jake’s got it,”

“Jake?” Liz questioned. “What happened to Peter?”

Veronica laughed. “Do you see how hot I am? Can’t stay with one guy too long,”

Liz’s face suddenly dropped as she remembered she used the hot thing earlier. “Maybe I need to rethink my life,” She muttered taking the box full of liquor from Jake’s hands once he walked in.

“This is going to be fun,” Kendall laughed grabbing a beer from the box and making his way into the living room with the rest of the guests.

“Liz you’ve got to be kidding me,” MJ said through closed teeth as she still smiled at the guests coming through the door. Soon after most of them had got in the music started and it was blasting.

“Where’s the alcohol!” They heard someone yell.

“Loosen up,” Liz winked seeing that as he cue to go but before she did she handed MJ a beer. MJ shook her head, she knew exactly what Liz meant by loosening up. She wanted MJ to get over Peter by getting under someone else.

Popping open her beer MJ took a huge gulp. If she was going to survive this night she needed to be a little bit tipsy.

Entering the living room was a whole new world. People already had half their clothes off bumping and grinding to the music. Is this all college kids knew how to do? Party? MJ could easily point out the Midtown High kids because they were staring at the college girls wishing they were the guys dancing with them. Ned is one of those Midtown High kids.

“Drool much?” MJ teased going over to Ned and playfully poking him in the side. He had his eyes glued to Veronica who was busy setting up beer pong on the living room table.

“You think the reason they’re here because it’s a party with booze they didn’t buy? Liz told me she PayPal-ed Veronica the money to buy it,” Ned asked.

MJ nodded firmly taking another sip of her beer. “That’s the only reason they’re here, trust me on that,”

“I’m making a move anyway,” Ned said dancing his way through the crowd to get to Veronica.

MJ scanned the room. Liz had already chosen her poison and he was one tall handsome glass of chocolate milk. The arms on that guy, whew. Meanwhile, Kendall was keeping himself entertained by clowning around with some of the guys. MJ also peeped how a few girls were eyeing him. 

Why was she the only one not having fun?

“MJ!” Liz yelled signaling her across the room where she was. Mister glass of milk had himself a friend and it was clear Liz wanted them to talk hence the way she was frantically pointing at the poor guy.

MJ shook her head and mouthed the words ‘I’m okay’ as she quickly weaved through the crowd getting out of Liz’s eyesight.

Going over to the snack table MJ sighed. It was already trashed. Chips sprinkled the floor and the blue juice Ned had brought was now red.

“Alright who spiked the juice?!” MJ yelled upset. 

“That might’ve been George,” 

MJ turned to face the guy Liz was just trying to get her to meet. He looked even better up close. He had this nice fade going on with a connecting beard and MJ had to admit it stirred something inside her, or it was the beer.

“Sorry, you’re friend told me to come talk to you or she’d shove my head up some guy’s ass,”

MJ chuckled. “Sounds like Liz alright,”

He laughed too. “I’m George,” he greeted sticking out his hand for MJ to shake.

Shaking his hand MJ laughed a little bit harder. “So you spiked my punch?”  
He shrugged. “Jokes on you anyway who brings punch to a college party?”

Setting her beer down and taking a cup from the center of the table MJ poured herself some juice. She drank a little not wanting to admit that this was her first college party and her second party ever.

George poured himself some too. “I didn’t catch your name,” 

Out the corner of her eye, MJ saw the worst possible thing she could have. Peter was here and so were a bunch of his friends and groupies from school. She gulped tightening her grip on her cup. 

What was he doing here? She knew he wasn’t invited she swore if he came here to start shit he’d have a whole new set of problems.

MJ quickly looked back toward George once she saw that Peter had spotted her too.

Dragging her hand down George’s chest MJ giggled not knowing what had taken over her. “It’s MJ,”

Grabbing her hand so it held in place on his chest George flashed his pearly whites at her. “I like where this is going,”

“Me too,” MJ said taking another sip of her drink. 

Within a few seconds, MJ was being dragged away from George by an angry Liz.

“Peter’s here,” She said pointing toward him not caring if he saw or not. “You want me to physically remove him?”

“I got this,” MJ said calming down Liz. The truth was she didn’t want him here either so se=he’d be glad to tell him to leave.

“You better,” Liz said. “I’ll go stall George,”

Taking another sip of her drink MJ marched right toward Peter ready to tell him off. Things went a lot different when she was face to face with him and could clearly see the hurt in his eyes.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” MJ said almost choking on her words. 

“Why are you doing this?” Peter asked softly and MJ knew he was referring to George. 

MJ smacked her lips. “I’m having fun, putting myself out there to get the stink of you off of me,”

“You don’t mean that,” He said reaching out to her.

“Please!” MJ blurted quickly putting her hands up. “Please don’t touch me,”

“Can we go talk? Over at my place?” He suggested but MJ refused.

“You can leave,” 

Peter bit the inside of his lip and chuckled. “You know what? I’ll stay. I’m saving your ass actually I told Aunt May I threw you this surprise party, and your parents already know,”

“I don’t need you saving me,” MJ snapped.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” He added taking the cup from MJ’s hands and drinking the rest of it.

He then ventured off into the party. It was now a mix of college and high school kids and everyone was loud and suddenly MJ got the urge to upstage them all. 

George had already found himself a new girl and was occupying her mouth with his. She had to remind herself to give Liz a big congrats on how she kept him stalled. So she had to find the next best thing and had her sights set on Kendall. 

Grabbing him from the group he was mingling in MJ pulled him to the center of the room. She was going to give Peter the show of his life.

“What are you doing?” Kendall said his eyes popping from their sockets as MJ started to grind on him. He kept his hands up in the air like he was afraid to move.

“Don’t be scared,” MJ said standing herself up to whisper seductively in his ear. “Touch me,”

Maybe this was a bad idea but MJ couldn’t stop herself. She knew Kendall liked her and this moment would only make him start to believe things that aren’t true but Peter made her so angry she had to retaliate. Besides, Kendall screwed her over why couldn’t she repay the favor? Call it even.

Placing Kendall’s hands on her hips she swayed to the beat. MJ kept eyes on Peter who was getting angrier by the second but it seemed like he had the same idea she did because he too was dancing with someone else.

MJ hadn’t even noticed but she and Kendall soon got an audience. The way their bodies were connecting through movement and song had everyone attached. 

“MJ,” Kendall whispered hoarsely and she could see pure lust in his eyes. Perfect. She made sure to move a little further so Peter could see it too.

MJ licked her lips and pulled Kendall’s face closer to hers briefly grazing her fingertips over his mouth.

“Damn go girl!” Someone randomly shouted from the back of the room.

MJ could see that even Liz was cheering her on and she didn’t even like Kendall. MJ didn’t know where this sudden burst of life came from but she was loving it.

“You’re so fucking amazing,” Kendall said in one breath like he couldn’t contain himself.

That’s when it happened. Peter stormed off, right out of the front door. 

MJ smiled to herself and continued dancing, this time more carefree. This is the true meaning of loosening up. Moments later she felt Kendall’s lips on her neck causing her to jump as far as possible away from him.

“Did I do something wrong?” Kendall asked.

“No-, um,” MJ said holding her neck where Kendall had kissed. 

“MJ!” Ned called. “Higgle is gone!”

Breaking from her trans MJ quickly went into panic mode. He was her only responsibility and she forgot all about him. Her parents were going to kill her and her dad was probably going to get fired. 

“Oh my god,” MJ said rushing toward Ned leaving Kendall with no explanation.

“He bolted out the door after Peter!” Ned said slurring his words. He was drunk so MJ didn’t even bother to ask him to go with her, he’d be no help.

Running out of the door MJ’s eyes darted around the yard. He probably hated the loud music and all the people. He was only ever used to Mr. and Mrs. Peck this was horrible.

“Higgle!” MJ screamed into the darkness of the night. “Higgle!”

MJ was so screwed. She knew this whole party idea was a mistake. MJ could feel her emotions starting to swell up it had to be the drinks. Next thing she knew she was crying.  
Her parents would never trust her again.

MJ then heard barking. She automatically perked herself up so she could listen better.

It was coming from Peter’s yard.

Marching herself over to the yard MJ wiped at her eyes but when Higgle ran into her arms she realized she was crying for a lot more than him. The waterworks started back up as she sat in the middle of Peter’s yard cradling a dog who looked as if he just wanted to go home.

“I’m sorry,” MJ whispered to Higgle rubbing his stomach.

Looking over at her house MJ frowned. The yard looked disgusting, everything had gotten out of hand and it seemed like Higgle was the only one who noticed.

“No,” Peter’s voice emerged from behind. “I’m sorry,” he said softly as he took a seat on the grass next to MJ. “For everything,”

MJ sniffled.

“You don’t know how sorry I am and if I could go back in time and take back all things I said I would,” Peter apologized. “I found out what those evils at Midtown have been calling you. I immediately put a stop to it, almost told Liz on those girls she would have handled them,”

MJ chuckled. “She would’ve,”

Pulling a tennis ball from his pocket Peter flung it toward the back of his yard. They both watched as Higgle happily ran over to it.

“Why didn’t you believe me?” MJ asked staring straight into Peter’s eyes.

He sighed. “It’s not that I didn’t believe you, it’s more of that I kept getting into my own head,” He admitted. “I just kept thinking that Kendall somehow got to you…”

“But I told you that we didn’t kiss. Then you expected everything to go back to normal when Kendall swore it on his sister,” MJ said.

Peter nodded his head. “I’m a shitty person I know that and every day I’m changing or at least trying to because of you. When I thought you two had kissed I felt like everything I worked hard for was fraud and it made me see red,”

“You’re not a shitty person,” MJ said firmly.

“I made you cry,” Peter pursed his lips to the side. “That officially makes me the shittest person,”

“You’re right,” MJ agreed with a laugh. “You did make me cry and you still make me cry I was just crying about you. I can’t seem to turn these things off,”

“I wouldn’t be mad if you wanted to just punch me right here right now in the face,” Peter said jokingly.

“I do want to punch you in the face,” MJ said holding her balled up fists in front of her. “I should get more than one hit too,”

“Try me,” He spoke taking MJ’s little fists in his hands. She fought against him but it was no use. They were both just sitting in the grass tugging on each other until Peter pulled MJ a bit too close and their faces were inches apart.

“Are you and Kendall a thing now?” Peter asked. “That was quite a show,”

MJ looked at Peter’s lips as he talked. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, it was for you,”

“Trying to make me jealous huh?” He smirked now licking his bottom lip, he knew it was driving her insane.

“It worked,” She said her breath hitching in her throat once Peter connected their lips. They kissed feverishly like they needed this and only this. MJ could feel another tear slip lose down her cheek. She then pulled away from him.

“No,” She said softly. “You don’t get to get me, you don’t get to win,”

“Baby,” Peter whispered cupping her face in his hands wiping the tear from her cheek. “Please don’t cry,”

MJ gulped. “I hate you, I hate the way you made me feel,” 

“I’m 100 percent sure you don’t hate me as much as I hate me,” Peter corrected her.

Looking into his eyes MJ couldn’t fight it anymore. She leaned back in and continued kissing him. She missed this but hated the fact that she did. He didn’t deserve it.

MJ’s lips parted as she let Peter explore more of her letting herself sink deeper into the kiss. All the music and all the noise seemed to disappear around them. Peter’s hands combed MJ’s body, every inch.

Peter then brought his hand to the lower half of MJ’s stomach causing her to tense up but in a good way. He began teasing her right here where anybody could see. No one was currently outside but they easily could have. Using one hand to unbutton her jeans Peter was met with a very wet MJ causing him to smile into the kiss. Rubbing his fingers against her he began in circles and MJ had already buried her head into Peter’s shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck gripping onto his shirt.

Peter started to lay sweet kisses to MJ’s forehead as he sped up his finger movements. He twitched at her soft moans floating directly into his ear. Sliding one finger into her he could feel her tense up and she gasped.

This was everything to him she was everything to him and he knew this moment wouldn’t fix their troubles but he needed this. He needed her.

“I love you,” Peter whispered slowing down his pace.

MJ gripped at his shirt even tighter. “Peter,” she said breathlessly. 

Kissing her forehead again he continued. He felt bad for making her feel bad this was the least he could do. He slipped another finger in and curled them inside of her making sure he sped it up just the way she seemed to like it.

“Peter!” She yelled into his shirt as her body did a little shake. Her eyes shut tight and when she opened them again Peter had never been so starstruck. MJ had never looked prettier in the moon’s glow with her drooping eyelids. He kissed her again all he wanted to do was kiss her.

“Let’s go upstairs,” MJ whimpered motioning to Peter’s house. 

Peter almost agreed until he remembered MJ’s own words. He didn’t deserve to win, he didn’t deserve her.

She bit down on her bottom lip and placed her hands on Peter’s lap rubbing him through his pants. He loved how comfortable she was with her sexuality now. It made him wonder how much her single sessions have changed. Thinking of MJ touching herself was life-changing. 

Taking her hand from his lap he shook his head.

“You have a party to look over,” He said even though it pained him deeply to turn her away. “You have to be there to make sure things don’t get out of hand,”

MJ’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. “Uh, okay…”

“Besides I think we showed Higgle too much for one night,” Peter snickered to himself and MJ’s cheeks started to heat up. 

Peeking over at Higgle who was still actively involved with the tennis ball MJ started to shake her head.

Buttoning up her jeans for her Peter smiled to himself.

“I um-,” MJ began but Peter quickly cut her off pointing to her house.

“Go enjoy your party,” 

Standing up from the grass MJ dusted herself off and she didn’t have anything to say. Peter wanted her to leave and she wasn’t going to beg him to let her stay.

“Higgle!” She called and he came bouncing to her side. “Come on boy!”

Peter watched as MJ walked away from him and it was the worse feeling. He knew it was for the best though. They didn’t need to get back together because Peter would never be the guy she deserved. Peter was a hothead and got angry about the littlest things. He was petty and no matter how much he thought MJ could change him he’d always be the same old Peter.


	25. The New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to give the people what they ask for, dear hateful anon this one's for you kiss kiss mwuah.

Getting rid of everyone from her house last night proved to be a difficult task. It took about three hours to make sure everyone had ubers or people to pick them up. Not to mention MJ, Liz and Kendall had to drive behind said ubers to get people’s cars home so they wouldn’t be there when her parents got home. The cleanup part wasn’t too bad though, nothing major got destroyed and MJ was very thankful for that. 

She didn’t get to sleep until around 10 a.m. Which meant she only got two hours until her parents arrived home bright eyed and bushy tailed.

Higgle was returned home safely and her parents had no clue what happened here. MJ had successfully pulled off a party and that’s something she’d never thought would happen.

Pouring herself some of her mom’s coffee MJ yawned sleepily sitting down at the kitchen table. Her mother was whipping the family up a big breakfast and all MJ wanted to do was sleep.

“Coffee?” Her mother questioned flipping over the bacon in the pan. “Higgle wore you out that bad?”

MJ took a sip of the coffee last night’s events flashing through her head. “You could say that,”

“Jarod is the biggest dick,” Her father blurted angrily scrolling on his phone. “Excuse my language but the getaway wasn’t much of a getaway at all he had me working nonstop,”

Her mother frowned. “Here honey enjoy some bacon,” She smiled putting some onto a plate and setting it in front of her husband. “It was an honor to be invited that must mean something who else does he invite on those trips?”

Biting into a piece of bacon her father still looked grumpy. “He just needed someone to do the work he doesn’t feel like doing,”

Kissing her father’s cheek MJ’s mother returned to the stove. It was time to start making the pancakes.

“MJ are you still going to that new art installation downtown that Midtown is hosting?” Her mother asked trying to change the subject. “I’ll go with you if you want, a little mother-daughter day. Aren’t some of your pieces being shown off?”

The last thing MJ wanted was to be alone with her mother knowing what she knows about her and Peter. She didn’t feel like enduring all those questions but it seemed like her mother really wanted this. Who was MJ to turn her down?

“I wasn’t really planning to, but that sounds great,” MJ said grabbing a piece of bacon from her dad’s plate and chomping into it. “And not some, just one,” 

“Why don’t we invite May and Peter?” Her mother suggested trying to wink but failing miserably. MJ was just glad her father was too busy on his phone to notice.

MJ shook her head. “That’s okay, I bet they’re pretty busy but we can invite Liz and Ned,”

Her mother raised an eyebrow. “Fine invite whoever you want,” She winked again and it just confused MJ. Was something in her eye this time?

“I’m going to go get dressed,” MJ said eyeing her mother suspiciously. She then darted up the stairs taking her coffee with her. 

“The food should be done when you come back down!” Her mother called after her 

Closing her room door MJ sat on her bed and opened up her phone. Taking her mother’s advice she decided to invite whoever she wanted and that was Kendall. She wasn’t sure if he was into the whole art scene but it would be fun to hang with him again.

Out the corner of MJ’s eye, she saw movement coming from Peter’s room since her window was open and so was his. Going over to close the window she caught a quick glimpse of him. He was cleaning out his closet sitting on his room floor. MJ remembered what happened between them. She wasn’t as confused about it anymore though. Maybe she and Peter were never meant to be, maybe he wasn’t her epic love.

Shutting the window MJ’s phone beeped. Kendall had agreed to go but he said he’ll meet her there he had something to do for his dad.

After a shower and getting herself dressed MJ felt more energized she had the coffee to thank for that.  
Meeting her parents back in the kitchen her plate was already set and boy was she ready to eat.

“Mommy-daughter day is a bit overrated if you ask me,” Her mother spoke and MJ didn’t even try to put together what she meant. “Literally invite whoever,”

Using a fork and knife to cut a piece of her pancake MJ wasn’t picking up what her mom was putting down. “I did invite someone,”

“Okay great!” She smiled eating a forkful of eggs. “Wonderful,”

“We should be heading off right?” MJ said finishing up the last of her pancake after reading another text from Kendall saying that he was on his way.

Nodding her head as she gathered her things from the table. Her mother kissed her father goodbye and soon they both were headed off to the Haxton Museum. Midtown rented a space for the day to bid on some of their students' art to help go toward scholarships. MJ had only one piece in the exhibit and it was one meant quite a lot to her actually. She had no use for it now, she had created it once she got the news that she couldn’t go to RISD. Those emotions had passed now so why not help a few seniors go to college?

The exhibit was surprisingly packed. 

“Hey Michelle,” A random girl waved at her once she walked in. “Love your shirt,”

MJ glanced down at her all-black turtleneck and pursed her lips to the side. “Thank you?”

“Oh my god you’re so funny you should definitely sit with me at lunch Monday,” The girl said swooping her long black hair to the side and smiling widely.

MJ did the lamest thing possible and finger gun pointed at her. “I’ll get back to you on that,” she said awkwardly as she backed away from the girl.

Turning around to see that MJ had lost her mother within 5 seconds of arriving she sighed. 

“Sup Chell,” Another random decided that it was talk to MJ day. MJ had recognized him though, his name was Victor he played on the football team. “Can I call you Chell?” He tried being seductive biting his bottom lip.

“Um, no,” MJ shook her head walking away from him too. This was weird and MJ didn’t like it.

MJ was happy to see a friendly face as she spotted Kendall staring at a painting on the wall.

“It just screams I only did this to get extra credit,” Kendall said knowing MJ was beside him. He wasn’t wrong either. It was just a single red line on an all-white canvas and the line was crooked at parts.

“Don’t make fun of the art,” MJ said folding her arms against her chest once she saw people were still staring at her. Even more, now that she was with Kendall.

Taking out his phone Kendall handed it to MJ.

“Okay now I understand,” MJ said rolling her eyes. It was the video of her and Kendall dancing and of course, Liz was the one who posted it. She knew not to tag her in it or MJ would have had some words for her.

“Twas quite a night,” Kendall smiled turning to face MJ and she couldn’t help to smile back. 

“You know this museum lighting really suits you,” MJ admitted stepping around him to see all of the angles.

“Are you checking me out?” Kendall teased doing a little pose for her. “Tell me baby cakes, is this my good side?” 

Chuckling MJ watched as Kendall started voguing.

“Cut it out,” MJ joked playfully pushing Kendall but that only made things worse because he got wilder with it. He loudly stomped in the area they were in causing a scene.

Covering her face MJ couldn’t stop laughing. “What do I have to do to get you to stop?”

“Join me,” He said stretching out his hand for MJ to take. 

“No way,” MJ said moving backward as he tried grabbing her. “There’s no way I’m making a fool of myself,”

Kendall stood up straight and dropped his hands to the side. “Fine, suit yourse-”

Before he finished his sentence he grabbed MJ by the arms and began flailing them around. She tried to break from his grasp but she was weakened from laughing too hard.

“This is a museum, not a playroom,” A lady in a brown pantsuit scolded them both making them drop the dancing and just break out into laughter.

As she regained her composure she spotted her mother near the other end of the exhibit chatting to a brown-haired woman.

“See how much fun you can have with me?” Kendall said still trying to control himself. Looking at him MJ saw the double meaning behind it. She gulped and tried directing their attention elsewhere.

“Let’s go get my mom to see my painting,” MJ said ushering Kendall to follow behind her in which he did.

“Mom!” MJ called out and when she turned around it was revealed who she was talking to. It was May laughing along to whatever her mother had said.

“MJ I’m glad you’re here,” Her mother smiled. “I invited May and guess who she decided to bring? Peter and his friends,” She said pointing toward the group of boys.

“Peter!” Her mother called out.

“No, you don’t have to do that,” MJ said trying to get her mother to stop calling him but it wasn’t working.

Kendall tensed beside her. MJ absentmindedly held on to his hand to try to calm him. She hadn’t even known she was doing it until he squeezed back.

Peter and his friends then came full circle around them. MJ did everything in her power to not make eye contact with him but Kendall made it his duty to stare him directly in the eyes.

MJ’s mother then coughed awkwardly once she saw MJ holding hands with Kendall.

“Oh dear me,” Her mother whispered. “I’m very thirsty let’s go grab a drink May,” She said wiggling herself out of the mess she created.

Glaring at her mother she mouthed an apologetic ‘I’m sorry,’.

“So you two are a thing now?” Peter asked motioning toward their hands and MJ immediately let go. 

Acting as if letting go didn’t hurt him Kendall still stood his ground. “And if we are?”

Peter’s friends laughed but Peter himself remained emotionless. 

“Let’s just go,” MJ mumbled placing her hand on Kendall’s chest so he wouldn’t make any harsh decisions. 

“You’re the biggest fool I know,” One of Peter’s friends laughed. “After last night you’re still with her?”

MJ’s heart suddenly began to race. What does he know? Did Peter tell them about what happened in his yard? 

Peter turned around to his friend and said something MJ couldn’t head.

“What do you mean?” Kendall asked confused.

“I’m sorry Peter but this guy's a loser!” The friend continued. “You know she only danced on you to get Peter’s attention right?”

“Dude!” Peter yelled but his friend didn’t care as he burst out in laughter.

Kendall stood stunned for a good three seconds before taking MJ’s hand from his chest. “I wouldn’t expect anything less,” He said in a huff before walking away.

“Kendall!” MJ called after him but it was no use. She then turned her anger toward Peter. “You and your friends had no right!” She exclaimed. “Why are you even here you made it perfectly clear that you and I aren’t happening,”

“I was invited,” Peter said defending himself his lips forming a sly smirk. “Funny how you didn’t have this attitude last night while you were moaning my name,”

MJ shook her head not indulging in his pettiness. “What’s your play? What is this? We fight, we argue, we make up and then we fight again aren’t you tired of it? Maybe it was for the best we didn’t go up to your room,”

“So what?” Peter said taking MJ by the arm and pulling her away from his guys. “You’re running to him the moment we have a bad day?”

“It isn’t just a bad day Peter,” MJ said honestly almost choking on her words. “More like a bad week, month even, let’s be truthful here is it worth it? We keep putting each other through hell and for what?”

“You’re worth it,” Peter blurted catching MJ by surprise. “We’re worth it,”

Biting down on her bottom lip MJ still couldn’t see the upside. “Peter I need something stable… Kendall is stable,”

“What?” Peter said not trying to sound as hurt as he actually was. “You and Kendall fight all the time,”

“No we don’t and if we do it’s about you. It’s always about you,” MJ admitted the truth not giving in this time. “No, you no problems right?”

Peter nodded his head understandingly not wanting to further this conversation. “Right,” He repeated his voice a little shaky. Before MJ could say anything else Peter whisked himself away and went with his friends. He was suddenly back full of energy like their conversation hadn’t happened.

That didn’t go as badly as she thought it would.

Taking a deep breath MJ shook her head to clear her thoughts. She now had to go on a manhunt for Kendall and hope he’d forgive her.

After asking a few students and them not knowing where he went MJ finally found him standing in front of her art piece. It was strange because the pieces weren’t named by artist and he just so happened to be in front of hers? What kind of voodoo.

“It just screams desperation,” MJ said popping up behind him trying to recreate the scene from earlier. “It’s like the artist isn’t sure who they are. Look at all the different shades of blue like just pick one,”

Kendall stayed silent for a moment. 

“I like it,” He admitted. “The artist was clearly in a bad place, they were sad hence all the shades of blue. And why the artist covered their eyes with the darkest of all blues,”

“Wow,” MJ exhaled. “You sure you aren’t the one planning to major in art?” She asked knowing he was right.

He let out a small ‘hm’ still looking at the canvas. “Is that why you freaked out when I kissed your neck?” He asked. “Because you were using me for your own selfish gain? Did it work? Are you coming to tell me that you and Peter are back together?”

“I’m not freaking out now,” MJ mumbled.

“Huh?” He said finally breaking himself away from MJ’s art to look at her.

“I said I’m not freaking out now,” She spoke a little louder as she stepped closer to him. She knew she owed him a better apology and an explanation but for now this what she needed to do.

Licking her lips she did it. She leaned in tight and kissed Kendall right on the lips. This was very bold of her and it made her heart race. The kiss although slow and lingering, felt like it was long overdue. Kendall wrapped his hands around MJ’s lower back sending shivers up her spine. The kiss was everything MJ tried to hide. It was as if all the feelings she ever denied she had toward Kendall were pouring out at this single moment.

Breaking away from him slowly MJ grinned. 

“Okay,” Kendall said huskily. “I think I might be freaking out now,”


	26. The Trapped Problem

Standing at the bottom of her staircase MJ listened carefully to what her mother was saying in the kitchen. She heard her name come up and she had to know why.

“It was just a shock,” Her mother said and MJ could hear her take a slurp of her coffee. “I thought for sure she and Peter were together,”

“I agree,” Another voice spoke and MJ soon attached it to May. What was she doing here so early in the morning doesn’t she have work? And why were they discussing MJ of all people? “You should have seen them at the mall two lovebirds I tell you. When MJ and that guy held hands all I could think about was that moment between her and Peter,”

“Who’s that new guy anyway?” Her mother asked. “He can’t be better then Peter I’m sure maybe she’s going through a phase,”

MJ rolled her eyes at her mother’s statement. If only they knew the whole story.

“Peter came home from the art installation a mess,” May said. “He tried not to show it but I can always tell when he’s upset. I asked was it about MJ but he said no. Said it was something about him and his pals getting into an argument,”

“Poor baby,” MJ’s mother sympathized. “Should I talk to her?”

MJ prayed to dear God that May would say no.

“I don’t know,” May spoke and MJ thanked her. “Me getting into Peter’s drama usually ends up with me getting the cold shoulder for about a week. I assume it’d be worst with MJ,” 

“You’re right,” Her mother sighed. The two then spiraled into another conversation and MJ was thankful for the second time in a span of 5 minutes. 

Grabbing her jacket from the couch she headed out the door to school. Shaking her mother and May’s conversation from her mind.

Surprisingly MJ wasn’t looked at differently in the halls. Although, most people still wanted to be around her and ask a thousand different questions. She ignored the nosey questions of course but it didn’t stop them from asking.

“I just find it weird that they care so much,” MJ said copying down a few notes from her science textbook. “Like, it’s my life not some teen drama on MTV,”

“That sounds like a diss toward Teen Wolf but I’ll let it slide,” Liz said taking out her notebook. “But I can’t blame them nothing much happens in this dump. This love triangle you, Peter and Kendall have going on is everything. It’s a bonus that it involves misunderstood it boy Peter, the boy who loves too easily Kendall and good girl gone bad MJ,”

“Well when you put it like that it does seem like I’m apart of a teen drama,” MJ sighed trying to refocus on her work.

“I’m team Kendall by the way,” Liz spoke up. “I dislike like him a bit less than Peter so he gets my vote and besides Peter’s broke your heart way too many times,”

“There are no sides,” MJ shook her head. “There’s no love triangle,”

“Sure Jan,” Liz chuckled sarcastically.

“I’m serious,” MJ glared at Liz getting her to stop laughing. “I’m at peace with where Kendall and I are at now and where Peter and I are,”

“Can I ask you a question?” Liz said placing her pen next to her notebook looking MJ directly in the eyes. “Why not date both of them? Have the best of both worlds? You know just don’t let them figure out what’s going on,”

“How do you live with yourself?” MJ said shaking her head disapprovingly. “I’m not dating anyone, Kendall and I are just…. Experimenting. It’s too soon to hop back into a relationship don’t you think?”

“Experimenting?” Liz said wiggling her eyebrows. “Did you experiment in bed yet? Is he better than Peter in the sack?

Rolling her eyes MJ flipped a few pages in her book. “No, we haven’t… did… that,”

“What are you waiting for?” Liz snapped. “Have you seen him?”

“Ned!” MJ greeted happy to see him walking up to their study table. “Thank god my reasonable friend has arrived,”

“I can’t even get mad at that because you’re right,” Liz shrugged diving back into her work.

“Can anybody explain to me why there’s a bet going on Peter vs Kendall and people are placing money on it?” Ned said sitting down and opening his backpack.

Both Ned and MJ simultaneously looked at Liz who held up her hands in defense.

“I swear it isn’t me,” she declared. “But it should be, if anybody should be making money off of this it should be the best friend who has to listen to all the back and forth,”

Ned took out his binder. “I placed mine on Peter,”

MJ gasped whacking Ned in his arm. “You seriously participated in that crap?”

“And chose Peter?” Liz said a look of disgust written across her face.

Ned shrugged. “I like Peter, he’s good for you MJ,”

Liz rolled her eyes looking down at her notebook knowing she was too invested in the conversation to do any work.

“You two are a part of the problem,” MJ said shoving her belongings back into her bag. 

“You’re mad at us?” Liz whined dropping her arms to her sides. 

“Yes because you guys are acting like these mindless students instead of my best friends,” MJ exclaimed storming off away from them.

MJ swore people get a little glimpse excitement in others lives and don’t know how to act.

Stopping at her locker she put in her combination and tossed a few books inside. She was over Midtown and everyone in it.

“Hey you,” Kendall’s voice floated from behind her.

Okay, maybe not everyone.

“Hey,” MJ said with a smile closing her locker and turning around to face him. 

“Plans after school?” Kendall asked stepping toward MJ and placing a sweet kiss to her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, MJ made contact with the last person she wanted to in this situation. Peter stood idly by chatting with a group of people he for sure saw Kendall and her smooch.

Pushing him out of her mind MJ kissed Kendall back. His lips were extremely smooth, more than usual. 

“I’m doing you after school baby,” MJ said breaking away from the kiss her chest rising and falling at an uneven pace.

Kendall laughed full force.

“Oh my god,” MJ said embarrassed hitting her hand to her face. She could feel her cheeks starting to heat up. “That sounded so much better in my head please forget that I ever said anything,”

Calming himself down Kendall still kept his smile on his face. “You’re lucky you’re adorable,”

“Shut up,” MJ joked.

“No but seriously we’re at yours?” He asked licking his lips.

MJ nodded her head not noticing Peter had walked up to the two of them until he was there. Standing in front of them like they had called him over.

“Small hangout at yours?” Peter said pointing to MJ. “I’ll be there,”

Before Kendall or MJ could say anything Peter walked off leaving them both stunned and confused.

“I guess we’re having a small hangout,” Kendall seethed. “With your ex, great,”

“He’s not coming,” MJ put her foot down. “Just going to be you and me,”

“Great,” He repeated himself with more enthusiasm pulling MJ toward him and laying another kiss on her. He kept it short and sweet. “See you then honey,” He winked.

“See you then,” MJ grinned watching him walk away. 

MJ took out her phone and shot Peter a quick text telling him he couldn’t come over. Of course, he left her on read that was so like him. MJ was grateful that Peter wasn’t acting like such an ass about the whole thing but she was sure if he and Kendall spent two seconds alone together they’d be at each other's throats.

Walking the halls to go to class MJ was stopped by Liz who stood in front of her classroom door. 

“Fine, I’m sorry,” Liz blurted. “I will no longer interfere with your love life. I will rise high above the losers at this school,”

MJ pursed her lips together.

“I’m serious,” Liz whined. “But you need to keep an eye on Ned. That boy’s got some tricks up his sleeve I saw him talking to Peter earlier. Since when have those two become buddy buddy?”

“Thank you,” MJ said hugging Liz. 

“So you’re ignoring the Ned Peter thing?” Liz said while hugging MJ back.

Chuckling lightly MJ pushed Liz t the side so she could get inside her class. “Ned and Peter are more than free to talk, I don’t care. What they do on their own time isn’t my business and it shouldn’t be yours either,”

Frowning Liz clapped her hands together. “Fine,”

Before walking into her class MJ could have sworn she heard Liz mumble something underneath her breath but she couldn’t hear. MJ really hoped Liz hadn’t come up with some ridiculous plan to out Ned and Peter within a few seconds. Her worst plans are the ones thought out within seconds.

MJ spent the rest of the school day thinking about Kendall. She was nervous because this was the first time they’d be alone together as something other than friends. And she only made it worse by saying she’d do him after school. Like, what was she thinking? Maybe that was it, she wasn’t thinking at all.

Walking to her car in the school parking lot MJ got the great idea to ride to her place with Kendall. They could come back and get her car later.

“Need a ride?” Peter popped up behind MJ causing her to jump a little. 

“What? No,” She shook her head stepping away from him.

Peter pointed toward her car. “I just see your car over there and you’re walking away from it so something must be wrong right?”

“Uh, no I’m just getting a ride home with someone else,” MJ spoke looking down at her phone waiting for Kendall to respond.

“Kendall?” Peter questioned and by the look on MJ’s face, he knew the answer. “That’s fantastic I actually need a ride home mine has a flat do you think he’d drop me off too?”

Peter’s mind was going at full speed just trying to follow Ned’s directions. According to Ned, he had to interject himself in every situation that MJ and Kendall would usually do alone. He said he got it from t.v show he watched and since Peter was all out of options he figured he’d give it a shot. He couldn’t let MJ go like this. He knew that he could be the better version of himself and he wanted her to see it too. He just needed Kendall out the way first. The only thing he had to do was be annoying and he was already good at that, ask anyone.

“Where are your friends?” MJ asked looking around. 

“Left already,” Peter shrugged nonchalantly. “Kendall wouldn't mind he’s such a nice guy, right? That’s why you like him?” Peter eyed MJ closely waiting for her response.

“How about I take you home?” MJ offered ignoring his question and Peter saw that as a win. 

“Perfect,” He smiled. “Now just text him nevermind,” Peter said wiggling his finger at her phone.

Rolling her eyes MJ walked back to her car. She pressed the unlock button on the key fob to let both of them in.

The ride was silent, which MJ preferred until Peter started asking questions. Was this not as awkward for him as it was for her?

“Who’s the better kisser?” He asked catching MJ by surprise she almost let out a yelp.

Keeping her eyes on the road she refused to even glance his way. 

“You can be honest,” He added.

Tightening her hands on the wheel MJ wanted to eject herself from the car. “What’s wrong with you?” She questioned. “Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? I could have sworn at the art exhibit you wanted nothing to do with me or Kendall and now all you want to do is be around us and in our business?”

Peter shrugged. “Change of heart I guess. I realized the only thing I can do is accept you guys. The more I stay hating Kendall the more I push you away and that’s the last thing I want,”

MJ gulped. “Peter,” She began. “Do you think if it weren’t for me and you guys found out how Marissa lied you two could’ve gone back to being friends?

Pulling into the garage in the back of her house MJ parked the car and both of them sat there letting her question linger.

“Is it my fault?” 

“It’s never your fault,” Peter said truthfully turning to face her in the seat. “I feel like Kendall and I would always end up at war and that’s because of Marissa, not you,”

MJ let out a sigh of relief. “Well, I hope you two can be friends again.”

Peter smiled briefly. “I hope...-” he cut himself off by shaking his head. “Nevermind, see you later friend?” He sort of questioned the friend part.

Nodding her head firmly MJ agreed. “Okay, friend,” She spoke and it felt weird coming out of her mouth. 

Hopping out of the car they parted ways. Something about that conversation didn’t sit well with her but she decided to shake it off.

Unlocking her house door MJ was surprised to see Liz, Ned, and Kendall sitting on her living room couch. Kendall looked extremely uncomfortable by the way Liz was ‘protecting’ him from Ned. Which consisted of her building a barricade of pillows between them.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” He said with wide eyes.

Sighing heavily MJ dropped her book bag on the floor and went to Kendall’s rescue. 

“What happened to butting out?” MJ snapped at Liz who pointed the blame finger at Ned. 

Stopping MJ from moving the pillows Liz climbed aboard them almost falling onto Kendall but she caught herself. “I am butting out I’m just also trying to stop Ned and his evilness,”

“She’s crazy,” Ned complained. “She really thinks I of all people have some kind of alliance going on with the one who shall not be named,”

“I’m crazy right!” Liz yelled taking a pillow from underneath her and hiking it at Ned’s head but he dodged it.

“Both of you out, now!” MJ exclaimed using the same pillow to whack at both of them. 

“Hey, hey!” Ned called out. “Watch it!”

“Out!” MJ repeated herself but with more force. This was not how she saw this day going. She kept mouthing to Kendall that she was sorry. She had no idea why her friends were acting this way. 

Backing them toward the front door with the pillow MJ kept whacking at them. They deserved it at this point.

Opening the door MJ revealed Peter who was just about to knock. Oh my god, what about him not being invited over did he not get?

“I took your message into consideration but then Ned said we’d all be hanging at yours so why upset him and not show up?” Peter said entering the house.

“Aha!” Liz shouted. “They’re in cahoots!” 

This was making MJ’s head hurt. They were all being a thousand times more annoying.

Standing up from the couch Kendall raised his hand and cleared his throat. “Can I ask what’s going on?”

That’s when all hell broke loose. Liz started screaming her point, Ned started yelling his. Peter kept backing up Ned which made Liz get angrier. Within a few moments, it was just a mess.

“Enough!” MJ yelled slamming her hand against the wall causing them all to shut up. “You three get the hell out of my house,”

“Can I at least use the bathroom before I go?” Peter asked with puppy dog eyes.

“His house is literally next door,” Liz squinted her eyes at him.

“Just go ahead,” MJ said over everything. She stepped aside so Ned and Liz could exit the premises and as soon as they did she slammed the door in their faces.

MJ pouted at Kendall and he laughed. “I apologize for my friends,”

Walking toward her Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. Seeing her a little-ticked off was hot.

“Peter’s your friend?” Kendall asked his lips just mere inches away from MJ’s.

“Yeah,” MJ said softly. “That’s okay right?”

Kendall looked at MJ’s lips he wanted to kiss her. He always wanted to kiss her.   
“That’s fine,” He said snuffing her nose with his before connecting their lips and feeling MJ melt into rhythm only made him weak in the knees. Smiling through the kiss MJ lifted her arms around Kendall’s neck. She groaned from the contact of his hands sliding down her back placing the lightest of touches.

“Woah,” 

MJ and Kendall suddenly broke free from their kiss and saw Peter standing near the stairs. He looked hurt like the idea of MJ and Kendall had finally resonated with him and they were real.

“I uh,” He said motioning toward the stairs. “Left my phone upstairs, let me go grab it and I’m gone,” You could clearly see that catching them embraced in a kiss like that was too much for him to handle. The last thing MJ wanted to do was make Peter feel like crap.

“Peter, wait,” MJ yelled after him already racing up the stairs after him.

“MJ,” Kendall called out following them both.

Following him into her bedroom Peter looked a bit frantic. He didn’t know how to control what he was feeling so he tried to do what he knew best; escape them.

“Peter,” MJ said trying to calm him down. 

When Kendall popped up beside her Peter didn’t know how to react. He’s experienced jealousy before but not like this. This was something more watching them kiss actually pained him.

“Ugh!,” Peter let out a breath of frustration before trying to get away from them both by dodging into MJ’s bathroom.

“Is he okay?” Kendall asked and MJ just shrugged.

Opening the door behind him MJ and Kendall both stepped inside. Peter was sat on the edge of the tub with his eyes shut.

“Are you good bro?” Kendall asked and Peter’s eyes shot open it was like Kendall speaking directly to him is what really set him off.

Peter rammed Kendall against the bathroom door his eyes full of rage. Kendall could never have what he and MJ had. He loved her still and getting her out of his head was harder than expected. Seeing her with him just made him realize it even more.

“Peter, let him go,” MJ urged and Peter slammed him again.

Meanwhile, Kendall was just waiting for him to throw the first punch. It’ll give him a great excuse to whoop his ass. Flipping them around so now Kendall was the one shoving Peter against the door the boys were angry but neither of them were throwing punches. Is this growth?

In the midst of them doing whatever it was, they were doing a loud crash was heard outside of the door.

“You idiots,” MJ shook her head pushing them both out of the way so she could open the door. 

Pushing outward the door wasn’t moving. It just kept thudding against something heavy.

“You idiots!” MJ repeated louder still pushing at the door. “All your shoving knocked something against the door or off the door. I swear if my mirror is broken you two are dead,”

Yanking Kendall’s hand off of him Peter made his way to the door and tried pushing too.  
Even Kendall did.

MJ patted her pockets only to realize her phone was downstairs in her bag. Kendall’s phone was also downstairs and Peter’s phone was on MJ’s bed. Great. 

“No way,” MJ shook her head. “There’s no way I’m stuck in here with you two,”

Taking a seat on the closed toilet MJ sighed to herself. This was going to be torture. Her parents didn’t get home till later and she had sent Liz and Ned home.

“Maybe if this guy didn’t throw a temper tantrum over a damn kiss,” Kendall said already getting annoyed at the situation.

Retaking his position at the edge of the tub Peter began massaging his temples.

They were going to kill each other.


	27. The Final Act

While keeping the peace for as long as she could MJ now stood inside her tub while Kendall and Peter yelled at each other over nonsense. 

Not only was MJ extremely annoyed that they wouldn’t shut up but she also had to pee! She most certainly wasn’t about to go with these two in the room.

Liz and Ned picked the worst time to actually listen to her. Any other day they would’ve found a way to sneak back in but today? Nope, they wanted to be saints huh?

Sinking down into the tub so that her knees were at her chest she tried blocking them out but it was no use. It wasn’t a gigantic bathroom and they were like 3 feet away from her.

At least they didn’t start throwing blows.

“You’ve always been jealous of me,” Peter laughed in Kendall’s face. “You always want what I have and you don’t stop until you get it. Even before Marissa, it was like you wanted to be me,”

Kendall cocked his lips to the side nonchalantly. “I’d rather die than be like you, Peter,”

“I’m sure that’s what you want MJ to think,” Peter said and MJ rolled her eyes at the mention of her name. “But since the beginning, you hated being in my shadow you took every chance you could to upstage me and you couldn’t,”

“In your shadow?” Kendall said appalled. “Why do you think so fucking highly of yourself? Please come off that pedestal and realize what you really are. A lonely scared punk who masks it by being an asshole,”

“I’ll show you a punk,” Peter said walking closer to Kendall.

“HEY!” MJ yelled feeling a headache coming up. “If you two start punching I’m joining because I really feel like kicking some ass right about now,”

“Can you get your point across without your fists Peter?” Kendall chuckled to himself. 

“Yeah,” Peter nodded his head. “I just like my fists better,”

Climbing from out of the tub MJ stood between the two guys. The last thing she needed was someone getting slammed into the sink and their head blessing open in the middle of the floor. Cause there was nothing they could do.

“Can’t you two just like kiss and makeup or something?” MJ asked playfully trying to lighten the mood but neither of the boys’ facial expressions changed.

Running a hand through her hair MJ didn’t know what else to do. If they didn’t get out of here soon they’d all go crazy and MJ would piss herself.

Peter walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. Good, he needed to cool down.

Taking MJ’s hand in his Kendall tried kissing her but she dodged it. Her eyes quickly glanced in the direction of Peter hoping Kendall would catch on. He did but it seemed to only tick him off.

“Why did you chase after him?” Kendall asked lowly, releasing her hand. 

MJ honestly didn’t have an answer for that. She didn’t know why she just knew it felt wrong not to. 

She shrugged. “I don’t know,”

MJ wasn’t sure if Kendall believed her not but he dropped that conversation anyway.

“How long do you think until he’s over the fact that we’re dating?” He asked instead.

“Dating?” MJ questioned. “Kendall we aren’t dating…,”

His face twisted into confusion. 

“We never spoke about dating… besides I’m not looking to jump into a relationship so soon after leaving one,” MJ said defending her statement but Kendall’s confusion didn’t go away.

“So what?” Kendall exclaimed. “I’m just a placeholder until you decide you want to go back to him?”

Taking aback by his response MJ had to do a double take. “Maybe you’ve been stuck in this bathroom a little too long. Not getting enough oxygen to the brain I see,”

“You know it’s true,” Kendall sighed looking at MJ with sad eyes. “Hell, even I know it’s true and it’s been true. I just kept thinking to myself maybe this time it’ll be different,”

“Kendall-,”

“You love him and you can’t stop loving him,” He said cutting her off. “I get it, I can try to win you over a thousand times but your heart will always be with him,”

Folding her arms against her chest MJ was left speechless. No words were stringing together to make sentences.

“For what?” He said with a shrug. “I don’t know,”

Looking over at Peter who was now sprawled out in the bathtub with his eyes shut MJ frowned to herself. She wanted to tell Kendall he was wrong and she was over Peter. She wanted to him to be wrong so bad but he wasn’t. 

“I’m sorry,” was all she could manage to get out. “I’m so sorry,”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Kendall informed her. “I already knew what I was in for yet I still kept going,”

“I do have to be sorry,” MJ mumbled looking down at the floor then back up at Kendall. “I thought I could use a distraction but turns out I needed a reality check so thank you for that,”

Kendall chuckled a bit. “Anytime for you MJ,”

“Why do you do that?” MJ asked. “Why do you put me first? Peter does that too,”

Kendall looked MJ directly in the eyes and smiled. “It’s because we’re in love with you. But you only love one of us back and I’ll have to be okay with that if I want to keep you in my life,”

“You lov-,”

“MJ!” Someone yelled from outside the door and MJ could tell it was her father.

“Dad!” She yelled back. “We’re in here!”

More crashing sounds were heard outside the door and MJ could only imagine the mess she’d have to clean up. The loudness of it all certainly woke Peter from his little tub nap as he snapped up on full alert.

Swinging the door open MJ wasn’t this happy to see her room since the walls got painted.

“How long have you guys been in here?” Her dad asked helping MJ over the broken glass from her mirror. “You had me worried sick not answering your phone,”

Kendall quickly hopped over the broken glass and made his way downstairs. Peter was still trying to wake himself up.

“It’s downstairs,” MJ said placing her feet firmly on the ground. “And please don’t ask me why I’m with two guys, I’ll explain everything later,”

“MJ…,” Her father eyed her as she walked past him with a smile to go catch up to Kendall.

Catching up with Kendall just before he jetted out the front door MJ grabbed a hold of his arm.

“Before you say anything,” Kendall spoke before she could. “You know things now that you didn’t before and I feel like such a dick for springing that on you like that but I don’t want it to affect our friendship. Do we still have that? Our friendship?”

All MJ could think about was him confessing that he loves her and how much she didn’t feel the same. He felt like a dick? She felt a thousand times worse. 

Taking in a sharp breath MJ hugged Kendall as tight as she could. “Of course we do,”

This was all a big brainbuster.

Kendall hugged her too rubbing her back comfortingly before pulling apart. 

“If you say sorry one more time I’m going to tape your mouth shut,” Kendall warned once MJ parted her lips to say something and she got that ‘sorry’ look in her eye. 

“Fine,” MJ said and for some reason, this felt like a goodbye. She knew he’d have to take some time to get over this but did it mean he couldn’t see her until he was? 

Closing the door after him MJ then thought of Peter. Stupid, idiotic, stubborn, asshole Peter. 

Going back up the steps to her room MJ found Peter and her father cleaning up the glass in her room.

“Uh dad,” MJ began. “Can I speak to Peter alone?”

Looking up at MJ while still sweeping mirror pieces into the dustpan her dad seemed uneasy. “As long as you leave the door open,”

MJ rolled her eyes. “The door will stay open dad geez,”

Standing up from the floor her father wiped his hands on his pants, gave her a dad smug and made his way out of the room.

Taking her dad’s place next to Peter MJ began picking up glass too.

“Where’s your little lover boy?” Peter asked.

Ignoring his question MJ had one of her own. “The night of my party. When we were on the lawn and I offered to go back up to your room, why didn’t you want to go?”

Stopping what he was doing Peter made eye contact with her and for some reason, it sent chills down her spine.

“I couldn’t,” He said truthfully. “You would’ve woken up in the morning mad at yourself because you were still mad at me. I didn’t want that for you. You always deserve happiness MJ and I’m sorry that at times I’ve made you the saddest,”

Sweeping the last of the glass into the dustpan MJ wasn’t even shocked at how well Peter knew her. That sounded exactly like something she’d do.

“So if you’re happy with Kendall... I can be happy with that,” He confessed wiping his hands together.

“I want to be happy with you,” MJ said her voice coming out in a whisper. She didn’t know why but she was almost afraid of Peter’s response. What if they’ve pushed each other away for too long? 

It was quiet between the two for what felt like an eternity. MJ’s heart was beating out of her chest. Putting herself out there like that was something new for her and it was extremely scary.

“MJ,” Peter spoke softly making his way over to her. 

Was this it? Was Peter going to tell her they’d be better apart? 

Cupping her chin in his hand he ushered her to look up at him. “That’s the best thing I’ve heard in a long time,”

MJ smiled. “Took me long enough huh?”

Kissing the top of her forehead Peter laughed. “You could’ve taken a whole year and I’d still be here,”

“Thank you,” MJ said holding Peter’s hands in hers. “Thank you for not giving up on me, thank you for helping me step out of my comfort zones, thank you for showing me that loving someone isn’t as easy as the movies make it seem,”

“You trying to make me cry, Jones?” Peter said through a grin. 

“We can cry together,” She stated her eyes already becoming glossy.

“No,” He said wiping at the sides of her eyes. “No more crying it’s only smiles from here on out. I promise you that,”

“Pinky?” MJ said holding out her pinky finger for Peter to pinky promise with her which he did. 

MJ was extremely happy at this moment. Months ago you could’ve told her that she’d be in love with Peter freaking Parker and she would’ve laughed in your face. Now? She can’t imagine not being in love with him. He had grown on her and she wasn’t planning to cut him loose anytime soon. All the time they’ve spent apart only made her realize how much she wanted to be with him. 

“I take pinky promises very seriously,” MJ said through a sniffle. She couldn’t get her smile to go away her cheeks were hurting.

“As you should,” Peter laughed. In that split second with MJ smiling at him with her chubby cheeks he felt his heart grow 10 times in size. He’s never seen her look prettier, even though she was always pretty. But, at this moment all the stars in the night sky had nothing on her.

“I love you, Michelle Jones,” Peter declared clapping his hands together.

“It’s MJ, asshole,” She said off back. Don’t blame her it was the first thing that came to mind.

“But I love you too Peter Parker,”


	28. The Gangs All Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys :'( we've been through a wild ride and I'm glad you all stuck through it with me feel free to talk to me on my curious cat about what you think! https://curiouscat.me/fostandfound12

“You’re so cute when you’re focused,” Peter smiled watching as MJ worked away on her new painting. He admired the way her eyebrow twitched when she hit just the right stroke and the way her leg tapped angrily when she didn’t. It was cool seeing her do what she loved. Peter hadn’t seen her excited about art in a minute and he could only think to blame himself.

“Sssh,” MJ muttered picking up the smallest brush and dipping it in black paint.

She had been going at it for what seemed like hours but Peter didn’t mind. He enjoyed watching her. He wasn’t quite sure as to what she was painting since the only thing she told him was that it was going to be abstract.

She hadn’t talked much since. They were in Peter’s room and MJ had to know he loved her because he had just put down white carpet around his bed and he’s still allowing her to paint here. With no protection on the floors.

He didn’t think she’d mess up though, MJ never messed up. Everything she did was somehow perfect a true mystery.

Turning up the calming music MJ had playing from a playlist Peter saw her roll her neck as if trying to get out a crick.

Walking over to her Peter placed his hands on her neck and began to massage. She let out a soft groan and leaned her head back to look up at him.

“I’ve been looking at paint for so long all my colors are mixed, is your shirt blue or green?” MJ laughed at her own joke so hard she snorted.

“Maybe stick to art because you’re no comedian,” Peter shot back and MJ frowned spinning around in her chair so now they were facing each other.

“Way to be a supportive boyfriend,” MJ stuck her tongue out.

Peter smiled. “Boyfriend,” He repeated softly. “I like the way that sounds coming from you,”

“I’ve said it before Peter,” MJ grinned getting ready to mix more paint.

“This time it just feels different,” He shrugged taking a hold of her dried paint covered hands and pulling her up from her chair.

“Peter!” MJ gasped shocked at how easily he was able to do so.

“Take a break,” he pouted pulling her close to him. Peter wrapped his hands around her waist and gently kissed down her jawline.

Almost melting into his arms MJ tried stepping back but she didn’t put in much effort. “I’m almost done,” She stated pointing to the painting.

“Take a break,” Peter whispered seductively, traveling the kisses down to her neck. MJ could feel her body start to tingle.

“Peter-,” MJ whined stopping abruptly as a moan escaped her lips. Peter had bit down against her neck leaving a tender mark in its wake.

MJ’s thought of getting back to work was thrown completely out of the window after that. Pushing Peter down so that he fell to his bed MJ followed suit and crashed her lips onto Peter’s. Her hands placed firmly on his chest and the feel of his shirt began to irritate her. It had to come off.

Lifting herself up from the kiss she pulled off her shirt revealing her blue polka dot bra. Peter too pulled off his shirt. Much better.

Resuming the kiss MJ let out a gasp when Peter’s hands found their way to her ass and squeezed roughly. Every inch of MJ’s body was like fire to Peter’s touch and she loved it.

MJ carried her kisses until she reached Peter’s earlobe where she began to gently suck and nibble.

“Fuck,” Peter mumbled underneath his breath before flipping the two so now he was on top.

Unbuttoning MJ’s jeans he quickly pulled them off and discarded them to the side. Leaning down to connect their lips Peter groaned at how soft hers were against his. He then turned his attention to her bra unclipping it with ease and tossing that across the room too. MJ’s breasts were so beautiful, everything about her was. The fact that Peter even got to admire her up close was a privilege itself.

MJ moaned quietly as Peter kissed each breast making sure he traced his tongue in circles over her nipples. She missed the way Peter made her feel so good. All the tenseness and pent up frustrations leaving her body after every kiss, lick and bite.

Watching as he grabbed a condom from his nightstand MJ helped him slide it on. He almost whimpered at the contact. Positioning himself in front of MJ he eased himself in nice and slow. She briefly closed her eyes grabbing a hold of the bedsheets and squeezing tightly. With each thrust in and out of her, MJ couldn’t control the moans escaping her mouth. Grinding herself against him it only turned MJ on more to see him so turned on.

MJ wrapped her legs around Peter’s waist as he moved faster and faster she could feel herself getting closer to release. Leaning toward her Peter connected their lips kissing her as if his life depended on it.

“Peter,” She whimpered through the kiss. “Right there,” within a few moments, MJ’s body began to shake her eyes shutting from pure bliss. Peter was right along with her they were so in sync and it made MJ chuckle.

Collapsing beside her Peter let out a sharp breath of air.

“Glad you took that break huh?” Peter smirked pulling his arm over’s MJ’s waist and turning her to face him.

“Shut up,” She blushed playfully pushing him.

“You’re so pretty,” Peter whispered moving her hair from her face and that made MJ even more flustered. “So unbelievably pretty. Are you a robot?”

Smiling MJ gazed into Peter’s honey brown eyes and she swore she could forever. “Perhaps,”

Kissing her forehead Peter chuckled lightly. “Wait, didn’t Ned invite us to come hang out thing he was throwing?” He suddenly remembered.

MJ shrugged before climbing on top of Peter. “Ned can wait, I want round two,”

Peter laughed wholeheartedly. “You sure you’re up for it?”

“Is that a challenge Parker?” MJ teased leaning down and kissing him. She lived for moments like these and she was happy that there were more to come. MJ loved Peter, she really did and it felt fucking amazing to be loved back.

~~~

MJ and Peter ended up arriving at Ned’s house about two hours late. They decided to bring Ned’s favorite snack to justify and hope he’d forgive them.

“Ned,” MJ greeted once he swung open the door. “I bought you milk duds,”

“I see what you’re doing and it’s not working,” Ned deadpanned taking the milk duds from her anyway.

MJ smacked her lips and walked inside with Peter following behind her. Going into his living room MJ spotted Liz flipping through the huge case of movies near the DVD player. Looks like her milk duds weren’t even needed considering Ned had a whole array of different snacks laid out for them.

“Took you, nerds, long enough,” Liz smiled at them both.

“Sorry,” Peter apologized to her while stepping past MJ to get to the snacks. MJ wasn’t surprised to see him dig into the cheese wedges first. Cheese wedges? Wait, maybe Ned’s mom put out this snack table.

“It’s movie night,” Ned said entering the living room. “We haven’t had one in so long and I miss all of us together and now it includes Peter,”

“I vote we watch every Spider-Man ever,” Liz said already pulling one of the movies from its case.

“What is the obsession with Spider-Man?” Peter questioned smacking on the last of his cheese. That made MJ giggle because the only thing she could think of was his spidey boxers.

“I don’t know,” MJ said raising her eyebrow. “What are you hiding Peter?” she questioned referring to his Aunt May secret. MJ really fought the urge to burst out into laughter.

Peter immediately caught on to what MJ was putting down and he glared at her warningly.

“You’re on thin ice,” He pointed at her secretly hoping she wouldn’t say anything. He couldn’t afford for anyone else to know about it. Especially, Liz, she’d bag on him every chance she got.

Biting down on her bottom lip MJ held in her laugh before going to sit on the couch next to Ned who was busy texting on his phone. She leaned her head on his shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze.

“How about we watch bad boys?” Liz suggested. “I need some action if you two are going to be cute as fuck all night,”

“You love us,” MJ teased making kissy faces at her.

“I think that’s the problem,” Liz said. “I don’t think I’ve ever met two people more perfect for each other than you two,”

MJ looked over at Peter who wasn’t even paying attention. He was more interested in seeing if he could eat all the cheese before anyone notices.

Moving her hair behind her ears MJ smiled. “My idiot,”

“I’ll be right back,” Ned said getting up from the couch causing MJ to fall face first to where his ass just was.

“Ned!” She exclaimed flipping him the finger even though he was already out of the room.

“MJ,” Peter said gaining her attention. “Gimmie kiss,” He said smiling to reveal he had given himself a cheese grill. Oh my god, how old was he?

“If you put your lips on me I’m going to cut them off,” MJ warned holding out her hands toward him so he couldn’t get any closer.

“Come on give me a kiss,” He said edging closer. “Don’t you wanna?”

“Peter!” MJ yelled once he had thrown himself on top of her. “Peter please!”  
Liz quickly took out her cell phone and began recording the two. “Say hello to snap chat,”

“Uh um,” Ned fake coughed stopping everyone in their tracks.

Peter looked up at Ned and a bit of cheese dribbled onto MJ’s cheek causing her to let out a shriek. She didn’t even know why everyone had got so quiet all of a sudden. She couldn’t see!

“Peter!” She said kicking her legs underneath him. “Get it off me!”

Peter took a second and cleared up his cheese grill by eating it. He then licked the spot on MJ’s cheek where the cheese had fallen.

“You’re so gross!” She exclaimed as he lifted himself off her. She wiped at her face scrunching her nose in disgust.

Finally turning to see what everyone was staring at MJ laid eyes on Kendall who had his hands in his pocket. Standing awkwardly near Ned.

“Kendall!” MJ greeted getting up from the couch to go and give him a hug. Kendall even being here meant that their friendship was still alive and that’s all she wanted to hear. She had thought she lost him for sure.

He hugged her back.

“I decided we could use a fifth right?” Ned said watching as Peter made his way over to MJ and Kendall. He wasn’t sure what Peter was going to do. Maybe he should’ve asked before just saying Kendall could come over.

The tenseness of the room was off the charts once Peter stood in front of Kendall.

“We could,” He said surprising everyone as he put out his fist for Kendall to dap. “How about it bro?”

Kendall nodded his head firmly before connecting his fist with Peter’s.

He had realized fighting with Kendall would get him nowhere it didn’t then and it wouldn’t now. He was MJ’s friend and he had to accept that sooner rather than later. Peter knew they had a long way to go in the setting of restoring their friendship but better a late start then never starting at all.

MJ smiled at Peter. She was proud of him for being the bigger person this is what she liked to see.

“I’ve got the perfect movie!” Liz called out. “Goodfellas,”

“My type of movie,” Kendall said going over and taking a seat on the floor next to Liz. Ned followed him and plopped himself on the couch.

MJ didn’t think she could be happier. Look at her friends, all happy and smiley and together. Her heart was full she had so much love for everyone in this room she could explode from it.

“You’re the glue that holds us together,” Peter said breaking her from her thoughts.

“Thank you,” MJ said. “For Kendall, I know how hard it was for you to do that so, thank you,”

Peter took MJ’s hand in his and kissed it softly. He then released her hand and went and joined the rest of them. MJ couldn’t believe the gang was all here. Their first official hang out without anyone trying to kill someone else.

Taking out her phone MJ snapped a picture. No, she wouldn’t be posting it anywhere but it was something she thought she needed for her memories. MJ really couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy.

“You’re missing the beginning MJ!” Ned called waving her over to sit beside him. She obliged but not before grabbing a bowl full of chips from the table.

Snuggling up to Peter who had made himself comfortable on the couch MJ made sure to invade all his personal space. It was least she could do to get back at him for the cheese incident.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder Peter didn’t mind. He just held her close. Peter was grateful that he could still do this. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he ever lost her again. She meant too much to him.

“Can you do something for me?” Peter whispered to MJ so he wouldn’t interrupt the movie. It looked like Liz was really into it or was she just really into Ray Liotta’s face?

“Yeah?” MJ answered looking up at him.

“Call me your boyfriend again,” Peter stated licking his bottom lip.

MJ grinned at him. “Hi…. boyfriend,”

“I love you,” He said giving her a quick peck to the lips.

“I love you too spidey boxers,” MJ said only loud enough for him to hear.

Peter’s smile didn’t fade. “I’ll let that slide,”

Everything in his life was finally aligned. He had the girl, the friends, and he couldn’t forget Aunt May who was by his side every step of the way. Peter was ready for all the adventures they’d get into.

All of this was a new chapter in his life and he was eager to turn the pages. Cause he knew each one would star Michelle ‘It’s MJ Asshole’ Jones and that was the best thing he could ever ask for.


End file.
